Redient
by 1-Artemis-Hunter-1
Summary: Part 3 of Runaway series. Gregor fell to the Underland as a teenage runaway. Now 18, he fights Sandwich's prophecies with a dark past he'd rather keep to himself. The Curse of the Warmbloods shows its ugly colors, Luxa is missing, Ares is in the hospital, Gregor struggles as a rager, and now he has to face his worst fear: seeing his mom after 9 years. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the 3rd installment of my _Runaway_ series! This is _Redient._** **I struggled with wanting to continue the 'immigrant' thing, but everything I came up with just didn't feel right for this. That 'R' thing felt good, though. I really had to do some research to make the connections, which made me feel like one of those real writer things who have to pre-think everything out :P**

 **Redient means 'returning', a play on Luxa's absence, Hazard going to Regalia, of course Gregor and Boots making it through the quest (sorry if that spoils Curse of the Warmbloods for anyone, I'm just assuming everyone has read the series at this point) and some other things.**

 **As always, I don't own The Underland Chronicles.**

 **"Talk to yourself like you would to someone you love." -Unknown**

* * *

"Gregor, if you do not look at me, I will not kiss you for a fortnight." I've heard her trying to get my attention for the last ten minutes, but I couldn't pull my eyes from the parchment map. I was trying to figure out the Labyrinth from what I remembered and occasional input from Ripred, but the Dead Lands were almost entirely uncharted.

I may have been practically living in the map room, not eating very much, and ignoring my girlfriend in the process.

I sighed and stood, my palms flat over the corners. I tried to turn to her but my failures became so heavy on my shoulders, my head hung uselessly. Tears started to flow from my eyes, something that had steadily become a common occurrence; most the time I didn't have an audience.

I was an emotional wreck. I _am_ an emotional wreck. Ever since Boots and my dad left about two months ago, I spent every waking hour I could in this room, pouring over the maps and trying desperately to find an escape route Luxa and Aurora could have taken.

If I could just prove they had a way out, I could give Vikus hope his granddaughter was alive.

Serenity turned my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt bad because I have relied on her so much to keep me sane, yet I ignored her tries at conversation, attempts to take me to the dining room for meals, and her affections. I don't know why she still tries.

"I'm sorry." I muttered into her hair, it smelled like flowers but I wasn't sure how because I never saw flowers outside of those jungle areas around rivers in the Dead Lands, and I doubt Regalians went to the Dead Land to risk their lives for shampoo scents.

"I miss her, too." She whispered, holding me tighter. "But you cannot run yourself ragged staring at charts all day, you will be better apt to find her if you at full health."

I sighed. "I know, I just do not want to waste any time."

She pulled away from me, immediately losing the sympathy, her hands on her hips with a stern look. "I imagine you waste time when your vision blurs from lack of sleep or nutrition."

I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to give her a charming smile, which she didn't fall for, but she shook her head with a ghost of a smile. "Come, it has been far too long since you ate."

She pulled me out of the room and we walked through the palace hand in hand, down to the kitchens for an in between meal snack. The chefs recognized Serenity immediately and chatted enthusiastically as they prepared a grilled fish for me, adding a larger than necessary portion of cake; I imagine my girlfriend told them to do it I wouldn't be so skinny anymore.

I think she was being ridiculous, I hadn't lost any muscle tone and I had no fat to account for in the first place; my body had gotten used to working on low levels of nutrients. She was right about something though, just because I could get away with not eating every meal, doesn't mean I should.

We stayed in the kitchen a bit longer after I was finished. I leaned back against the counter top and watched with amusement as Serenity schooled the bakers with a perfectly browned pie. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she moved around the kitchen with ease, her smile and laugh so infectious, it made everyone around her happier.

In the end, everyone had fallen victim to a dusting of flower; Serenity came by when I wasn't looking to streak some across my cheek. Testing the pies was hard being almost burning hot, but we all scarfed down a piece of the delicious pastry. It was too good to wait.

Serenity leaned against my shoulder as we walked back through the palace. I wasn't sure where we were going, but if it took us longer to get there, I was okay with it. I rubbed the back of her hand intertwined with mine, unable to stop the smile from appearing on my face. My shoulders relaxed, my heart beat at a normal pace, and I no longer had a stabbing pain in my abdomen, now that my stomach had been sated.

I glanced down at her, my savior from myself. "Why do you look at me like this?" She laughed, I hadn't realized we stopped moving.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her waist, touching our foreheads together; she was the perfect height that I didn't have to crane my neck painfully to meet her. "I do not deserve you. I would be lost without you."

She laughed, a light, airy sound in our close quarters. "Someone must keep you on track. Speaking of," She pulled away and began walking with a purpose, pulling me down the corridors with a quick pace. "We have word from your father, he was scheduled to meet Nike today. They shall be arriving soon."

I hurried along with the new information. Vikus got word to him two weeks ago that another prophecy was coming to pass and he needed to get Boots back to Regalia as soon as possible.

My heart grew heavy. The Prophecy of Blood was the next installment in my increasing line of quests, and it was a hard one to swallow.

Mostly because it was my fault, like ninety five percent of everything bad that usually happens, is.

I jarred out of my thoughts just as we were passing the hospital wing. I slowed, forcing Serenity to as well. She gave me a sad glance and nodded. I released her hand and entered the well-known room. I had visited it dozens of times over the last two weeks, it was the only reason I left the map room on my own accord.

It also would have never happened if I would have left the damn map room like Serenity told me to in the first place. After the diagnosis, I spent even more of my time in that Godforsaken chamber to avoid my own mistake.

After walking down a long hall, I turned into a large room. One side was lined with glass to separate me from the figure behind it. I walked up to the black bat, he tilted his head to meet me. He looked miserable, but despite the pain, he lifted the wing closest to me and rested his claw against the glass.

I covered it with my own through the glass. "I'll come back with the cure, Ares. I swear it."

* * *

 **Just a little short, I know, but it's only the first chapter; worry not, there is much more lovely-ness to come next week. I wanted to give a quick shout out to everyone who's reviewed _Runaway_ and _Refugee_ and pushed me to pump out the best I'm capable of, you guys are the real MVPs.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, hope to hear from you in a review :)**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Infuse your life with action. Don't wait for it to happen. Make it happen. Make your own future. Make your own love." -Bradley Whitford**

* * *

Ares looked like shit.

It looked like he had been run over by a bus, drug through the mud, run over again, and shot by purple paintballs. I wish that's what had happened, because this disease was worse than all of them combined, twice over.

His tongue was spotted white and hung out the side of his mouth most of the time. I couldn't imagine how dry it probably was, but he needed it out of the way so he could breathe. His usually smooth, sleek black fur was patchy and missing chunks, in their place were large purple bulges the size of melons. They would periodically burst, displacing blood and pus over his remaining fur, matting it together. The first time one blew while I was there, I turned in my chair and let loose my dinner; it was one of the few times I actually ate that week, too.

I sighed and reluctantly stood as the bat drifted back to sleep. Serenity hadn't come in yet to tell me we needed to go, so I snuck into the next room. The second room had a much larger glassed off area, as two had to live inside it, though Ares's also had to be bigger than normal because of his large wingspan.

When I walked in, Howard and Andromeda were playing chess on the floor between their beds. Howard saw me after a second and grinned, tapping the flier to turn her attention. The happiness on their faces worked at my low moral and I waved at them, sitting on the floor on my side of the glass. I grabbed the notepad, it was the way we communicated because no sound penetrated the glass, scribbling a message about my dad and sister coming down today so we could start the quest for the cure.

Howard and Andromeda weren't in nearly as bad shape as Ares, Howard just had one purple lump on his neck the size of a quarter, and the gold and black flier looked as healthy as ever. She was diagnosed first when Doctor Neveeve tested everyone's blood, starting with the quest members. I was surprised I hadn't been positive.

Neveeve's theory was it started with Andromeda, who contracted it from the mites that attacked her and Pandora, then Ares acquired it through some of his sucker wounds when they huddled up together, and Howard got it when he rode on Andromeda with Mareth.

I was still mystified that I didn't been afflicted with my open sores at the time, and Mareth had a gaping wound on his leg, yet he remained clean as well. Honestly, I wasn't sure how Howard got it, either, but I also don't know what happened during their flight.

I wrote on the pad that I was going to see the guard before my family arrived and bid them goodbye. The soldier's room was just down the hall. I peeked my head out to see Serenity's back facing me as she spoke to a random servant. I didn't recognize the girl and thankfully she didn't see me slip into the adjacent room.

"Gregor!" He called loudly when he saw me, sitting up in his bed. When I got back, I was relieved to see he made the trip over the Waterway, but it wasn't without a bit of sacrifice on his part. He grabbed a handle next too the bed and swung himself off the side.

He grabbed the crutch and used it to meet me, weighing heavily on his right side to make up for the missing left. They had to amputate it a few inches down his thigh because the infection had spread so far by the time Howard and Andromeda had made it back. It hadn't done much to damper his spirits though, he joked about trying to grow a new leg like Temp.

The roach had scurried into the arena around the time Ares had been isolated two weeks ago. He spent some time in the Dead Land regrowing the legs he lost during the squid attack and getting healthy. He was a little sad to have missed saying goodbye to Boots, but was glad she made it back on the moth and to the Overland safely.

"Good to see you out and about." The soldier joked, obviously locking myself in the map room had become pretty common knowledge. Unlike with Ripred, I couldn't be angry at him about the jab, accepting his free forearm in greeting and laughing.

"It's been hard, I won't lie." I sighed, running my hand over my hair. Serenity trimmed it every so often to keep the area around my neck and ears nearly completely hairless, maintaining the top so it didn't get obnoxiously long. "How about you? When will they let you leave?"

"The doctors have recently allowed me to visit Howard and Andromeda." He smiled but thought of his sick bond quickly sobered his expression. He sighed, leaned against his cane and ran a hand over his face.

"She will be okay, man." I clapped him on the shoulder like he would often do to me. "We'll have the meeting about the quest as soon as Boots gets here, which should be any minute. There's a cure out there, and we'll find it."

"This is what I believe." He nodded, pulling together with the hope. "It does not make sense to me, how some of us escaped this monster."

I nodded, thinking about Aurora and Luxa, hoping they had managed to get away from the disease too. Aurora huddled with Ares after Andromeda was attacked. Luxa probably spent as little time off of her bond after we lost them, so if Aurora had contracted it, she was bound to as well.

"Gregor." Serenity walked in, giving Mareth a quick hug. "Nike was spotted at the grain fields, she shall be arriving in High Hall any moment with your family."

"Okay. Hang in there Mareth, we'll be back in no time." I took the guard's forearm again and followed the baker's daughter out of the hospital wing.

We arrived in High Hall as a vibrant white and black striped flier coasted in from the open ceiling. "That's Nike?" I leaned over to whispered to Serenity. She just shook her head and laughed at me. I hadn't actually met this flier, but she must be highly thought of if she was charged with getting my dad and Boots.

Boots squealed as they landed. "Greggy!"

She slipped out of my dad's arms and slid down Nike's wing like a slide, running into my arms. I laughed as she nearly knocked me over. "Hey, little girl! I missed you!"

"Miss you, too, Greggy! Hi, hi 'Renity!" Serenity grinned at my sister as she strained to get out of my arms and into hers. I relented and handed her off to my girlfriend and met my dad, who was turned, talking to Nike.

"Hey, dad, thanks for making it back." I gave him a hug but it was hard with how large he was. I thought I was tall, but I guess I got it from him because he was at least five inches taller than me, not to mention extra muscles from working in the gnawers' forge while he was being held captive.

He pulled away with a not so elated expression. "Gregor-"

"Gregor?" A female voice called out from behind him. My stomach sank and I looked up at him as my heart rate picked up. My dad looked sorry but stepped away, exposing the woman. "Is that my boy?"

"Uh, hey...mom."

* * *

 **Well hello again. Hope you all enjoyed this :) I don't have much to say, but Toast Ninja, don't ever change. I think you know what I'm talking about ;)**

 **Please drop a review if you saw something you liked or something you hated, I appreciate all.**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence." -Helen Keller**

* * *

The woman in front of me raised me, but at the moment, she looked like she was going to take that away. "Gregory Alan!"

"Your name is Gregory?" Serenity whispered into my ear. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and shook my head quickly, forced to turn back to my raging mother before I could explain thoughtly.

"Ma." I swallowed, not sure how to start a conversation nine years in the making.

"I thought you were dead." She put her hands on her hips, her face was barely controlled anger, well, more like barely contained heartache. "You disappeared, in the middle of the night-" She broke down at that, putting a hand up to her mouth and looking at the far corner of the non-existent roof, trying to hold in a tidal wave of tears.

"I needed you to think that way," Guilt shivered though me like a blast of a midwestern winter. I cast my own gaze to the floor, unable to watch, as any child couldn't watch their mother cry. "It was the best way I could help you, so Boots and Lizzie and Grandma could live the life they deserved."

"Gregory Alan, no matter how hard it got, there is no parent on this planet that would ever agree with that statement." She snapped, stalking up to me, looking very small; she only reached the bottom edge of my pecs and I had to strain my neck down to keep her gaze. "No mother would ever say their child is a burden, from the first to the...nineteenth!" She threw her arms up. I flinched.

My mother placed her hands on her hips again and looked to me for an answer. I swallowed hard. "Um, my name isn't Gregory." She smacked my chest with an open palm and quickly rushed me in a hug. "I'm...sorry." I muttered, stiffly wrapping my arms around her tiny frame.

I easily saw over her head to my father, I'm sure I looked terrified, because I felt terrified. He seemed sympathetic, and a little sorry for not being able to prevent the exchange, but offered no assistance. "Have you been down here this whole time?" She asked, dabbing at her eyes as she pulled away.

"No, just…six or so months." My dad nodded, since he returned to the Overland around the middle of October, I could only guess it was some time around April now. There was no way for me to really tell, there was no sun, and time in the Underland could operate completely opposite of the Overland for all I know.

She struggled to understand. "And before that?"

I took a deep breath, shrugging. "Anywhere I could get a hot meal and a place to sleep." I didn't want to include avoid the police, clean my wounds, or how many times I in fact did _not_ have a warm meal or somewhere to sleep. I knew I had to lie to her, there was no way I'd let her know even a moment of the time I spent alone, half frozen and half starved; she might lock me in my room and force feed me for five years, or kill me, I'm not entirely sure. I couldn't judge her like I was able to as a kid, I probably couldn't even fake being sick to get out of school if my life depended on it.

"Why did you never come back?" She glanced back at my father and over my shoulder where Boots was playing with Serenity's hair. "Your father came back, that was the whole reason you left, right? So, why didn't you come home with him?"

"I just couldn't." I sighed, knowing she wouldn't accept or like that answer. I opened my stance to Serenity. She nervously stepped forward and I placed and open hand on her lower back. "I had important reasons to stay."

"Gregory Alan, are you _married_?" She screeched at me.

I blinked and recalled in shock. "What? No! No, but Serenity means a lot to me, and so does this city. I left because of dad, for Boots and Lizzie and Grandma and you, but I never belonged on a small farm in Virginia. I belonged here, and sometimes you don't realize these things until you spend nine years with nowhere to belong."

I finished with a huff as I talked all the air out of my lungs. Everyone was silent until Boots excitedly yelled out, "Temp!"

She wiggled out of Serenity's arms and ran to the roach. "Oh. My. God. No, no, no, no. My baby will _not_ play with giant _cockroaches_!" Mom shrieked, rushing over to the pair. "Honey, get away, get away from that...thing!"

"Mamaaa." Boots whined, trying to swat the woman away as she wrapped her up, carrying her by her midsection away from the crawler. "Temp is a good roachy."

"Be she, mother of the princess, be she?" Temp shuttered, creeping my mother out, but she set Boots down, keeping a tight hold on her hand. She tugged on it once but my mother didn't even spare her a glance. Boots must have understood nothing was going to convince mom to let her go, so she gave up with a small pout.

Vikus arrived with Solovet as Temp spoke, stopping short when he saw the extra party member. He straightened his robe and looked to me then my father. "Do my eyes deceive me? This must be the woman to whom the Underland owes its very life. Welcome, and deepest gratitude, Mother of Our Light." He bowed deeply, a bit extravagantly and not like any formal greeting I've seen up to this point. He was definitely doing it for her benefit, and it was working.

My mom put her free hand over her chest and her tanned cheeks gained just a little bit of color. "Oh, my. You can just call me Grace."

"Grace." He nodded with an approving smile. "A fitting name for one who has aided us so. I am Vikus. Meet you my wife, Solovet."

The woman stepped up and gave a more sensible curtsey. "My dearest honor to meet you, Grace. Forgive my intrusion, but we must examine your blood for the plague before our meeting may begin. We will do this also for all the delegates' blood, to ensure safety."

"We don't have the plague!" She recalled, pulling Boots in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "Is there anyone down here that does?" I caught her glancing at me in concern.

"Yes, we have three cases, but they have been tested and isolated in the hospital." Vikus assured her. "We have reason to believe it was first contracted on the quest to the Labyrinth, which both of your children were present on. We have tested Gregor and he is free, but we must also rule out that Boots may have transferred it onto you."

I had forgotten that Boots was there when Andromeda was bitten by the mites, but she didn't have any open wounds for the disease to enter, and I think I would have heard all about it if she had gotten so much as a paper cut. I also don't remember if she went anywhere near Andromeda, but she was on Ares with me for a little before we were seperated; if Mareth didn't contract it with a giant hole in his leg, I guess the opposite could be possible too.

"If they had been exposed, they'd have it by now, or at least signs of it, wouldn't they?" My mom continued, holding a wiggling Boots still.

"Some creatures fall ill within days, others show no symptoms for months." It made me think of Andromeda, who still looked perfectly healthy, and Ares, who looked like hell. Andromeda had contracted it first, yet Ares, a secondary infectant, was in worse shape. Then there was Howard, who was in an inbetween state but was probably contaminated last. I shook my head, this disease acted so strangely, it was so hard to predict. It all made my brain hurt.

Vikus offered my mother his arm and soothing words until she released her death grip on my sister, wrapping around him tightly with one arm, holding Boots with the other. My dad followed her, clapping a hand against my shoulder as he passed. I physically slouched with the large breath I released when they finally disappeared behind the purple curtain.

Serenity broke the silence a few moments later. "Gregory?"

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "I vaguely remember she would call me that when she was _really_ mad at me. That's only when she brought up my middle name, too."

"Middle name?" She tilted her head. I guess I never heard anyone introduce themselves as anything more than just their first name, so it was possible they didn't even have such a thing as middle names, or even surnames probably.

"In the Overland you have a first name, Gregor, a middle name, Alan, and a last name. It's how we avoided repeat names." I shrugged, I didn't know the history of name development through the centuries, but I could tell she still didn't quite understand, so I moved on. "Come on, I want to be there when Neveeve tests my family." I wrapped an arm around her waist and led us out of High Hall.

"Is that how you believed a reunion would be?" Serenity asked, intertwining our hands as we walked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know...I had so many dreams about how it could go down, but honestly I hoped it would never happen. I was scared to go back."

"She is your mother, Gregor." She pulled on my hand and forced me to stop. "If she were angry at you, I believe she would look pass it because she would be far more ecstatic to have you back, rather than not at all."

I nodded numbly, I had probably told myself that a million times already. "I just knew it would never be the same, I'm more scared she'll see who I've become and call me a monster."

Serenity put her hands on my shoulders, using her fingers to direct my head towards her and looked into my eyes, those bright violet irises that shined with endless compassion. "I may only know of...the surface of what you speak of, but through all you have told me, I do know one thing. What is in here," She gently covered my left pectoral with an open hand. "Your most essential part, the part that cares so deeply for Boots and wept when you believed she was gone, this part that has you pouring over maps and charts for Luxa and Aurora. This part," She pulled back to violently poke over my heart again for emphasis. "Is what your mother saw as a boy, who cared genuinely for Lizzie and Boots, before she was even born, to run away in order to give them a good life; whether she agreed with it or not. This is nothing a mother could be angry about."

My throat tightened by the end of her heartfelt lecture, it was hard to swallow and I wanted to believe her. "There's no way you can tell who someone is when they're nine." I muttered, stiffly holding onto her shirt around her waist in attempt to ground myself. My chest hurt and I was a little dizzy, but I had no idea why.

"You have known Boots for...six months? She has been down here for less than a fortnight, yet, I would barter that you know exactly who she is." Serenity raised her eyebrow at me, threatening me to argue. I knew I couldn't, she was right, I knew who Boots was. She was happy, compassionate, loving, and she'd never lose that no matter how hard her future became.

But did the same apply to me? Was I still who my mother remembers? After everything?

I was so overwhelmed, I pressed my forehead to hers and closed my eyes. "I hope you're right. You're right. You're always right." I wrapped my arms around her slim waist tightly and let my head fall to her shoulder. "I could never do this on my own. I love you."

A moment passed and I froze.

Did those words really come out of my mouth, or where they in my head? Serenity's soothing circles on my neck didn't stop, so I slowly raised my head and held my breath. I was about to say I hadn't meant to say that but...I had, there's no way I would have said it if, somewhere inside me, I didn't mean it.

I felt my face relax at the realization and my chest swelled, it felt right, it felt good. I loved Serenity, I really did.

She ran a delicate hand from the back of my neck to ghost her fingertips over my cheek, her eyes were so full of emotion, was she going to say it back? I was about to say it again when she leaned forward to otherwise busy my lips. I kissed her back, it was simple, one of love. "I love you, too." Serenity said after pulling away, a mischevious smile forming after a moment. "Gregory Alan."

I nearly burst out laughing, but before I could respond, I felt the air around us change. Just as it came to snap Serenity in the back of the head, I caught Ripred's tail in my hand. Serenity jumped at the smack of our skin connecting, slipping behind me. I wrapped an arm behind me to comfort her, glaring at him. "That wasn't necessary. What are you doing here?"

He yanked his tail from my hand. "Oh, Warrior, don't tell me you forgot about our lesson? I'm hurt."

I rolled my eyes at him, I hadn't forgotten. Every week he would run into the palace, scare the Regalian Guard shitless, drag me into the deepest dungeon he could find, and try to teach me echolocation. He was adamant about it ever since we got back, plus, he needed a break from taking care of the Bane, or so he says. "My family is here, Ripred, can it wait?"

"Will a gnawer wait for you to turn on a flashlight during battle?" He snarked back. "And you, baker, bring me the biggest travel bag of shrimp and cream sauce you can manage."

I almost felt myself growl at his demand. "Don't talk to her like that, she's not here to serve you."

Serenity slipped in front of me, putting a hand on my chest. "Gregor, worry not. I will get him the shrimp." She leaned up and pecked my cheek, walking away.

I cross my arms and glared at the rat despite what she said. "She doesn't work here, you have no right to command her."

He waved his paw. "She smells like a baker, so she must be a baker. Who am I to know where she does her work. Now, let's get a move on."

"Come on, man." I reluctantly followed him. "My family is here, I should be with them."

"Neveeve has to test each one of them individually, not to mention each of the delegates for the meeting." We entered the museum and I huffed away from him to search the shelves. "We'll have plenty of time, but hurry up. I don't see why you insist on bringing him candy."

I quickly grabbed one from the stack of candy bars I had accumulated and followed him out. Ripred brought the Bane to my lessons, mostly so I would send a flier out to fish like crazy to feed them so he wouldn't have to that day. I brought him a candy bar the first time so he would remember me, but now it was tradition. "It never hurt to get a treat now and again, Ripred. Just look at your shrimp."

His tail hit the back of my head as we walked. "Ow!" I glared at him, waiting as he moved the thick rock wall that covered the opening to the dungeon room.

"Oh quit your griping, you could have caught that if you wanted."

I ignored the rat. "Hey, Bane, guess what I brought you."

The white gnawer, who was no more than three months old but already stood at my shoulders, and that was hunched over. He perked up, his nose twitching as he tried to smell the candy. We played this game ever since one time I forgot I had the bar in my pocket and he kept muttering 'chocolate'. Ripred complained about not being able to teach him anything, but I didn't see the difficulty.

"Chocolate." He squeaked. His voice was dramatically higher than Ripred's, but it was getting deeper every time we met.

"Yeah, chocolate, and what else?" I grinned, holding the Almond Joy behind my back.

He sniffed for a few seconds longer. "Co...coco..coconut!"

I laughed, tossing him the bar. "Good job, man. Coconut!"

"Gnawer." He muttered around slowly chewing, he learned after the first few meetings that these lessons could go upwards of three hours, depending how gracious Ripred was feeling, so he ate it much slower to make it last.

"Right, I'm the man, you're the gnawer." He started pointing it out every time I used the phrase, obviously not understanding why I kept saying 'man' when talking to him. I nudged the top of his head briefly and sat on the steps up to the door. "See? You can teach him stuff, you just got to be nice about it."

Ripred fell against his tail. "You teach him to fish then, because he sure as hell doesn't want to learn from me. Doesn't help that Solovet forced us downstream from the crawlers, they have millions of mouths to feed! We basically have nothing once they're finished."

"They feed, like, once every three months!" I threw one arm up and laughed. This is how the start of a lot of our meetings went, him complaining about basically everything until he hit me enough times with his tail and got along with the actual lesson. "You have all that time in between to have the river all to yourself."

"And that's about how long it takes the population to rebound, sustainability is not the crawlers' strong suit. That thing eats like ten gnawers by himself," He gestured rudely to the Bane. "And I can't get him to fish because there's hardly enough for me to snag one on the first try. He's just like your generation, if it doesn't happen immediately, he gets frustrated and cries until I do it for him."

I sighed and ran a hand over the back of my neck. "Alright, Ripred. I'll talk to Solovet and maybe we can work something out. Have you tried going to the Waterway? Howard put in a net and caught a ton of stuff in a second."

"Let me just pull out my storage of nets and do that then." He retorted sarcastically, not buying it.

"Look, I'll talk to Solovet about a different area for your group to fish at, and maybe a net if that doesn't work. Alright?"

"I doubt it," He waved me off and moved on. "Have you been practicing?"

"Yes. Serenity has been your advocate about it, she makes me practice any chance she gets."

"Not that you give the girl the opportunity, locking yourself in that room for eternity."

I groaned, he's the third person to tell me that today. "Alright! I get it, already. Whatever, can we start the lesson?"

Ripred blew out the torch and plunged us into pitch black. I clicked my tongue like he taught me, getting a blurry vision of the room, but nothing appeared. My nose scrunched up in frustration. "Got any tips, Bane?"

"Click, click."

"Thanks, man."

"Gnawer."

"You're right, I'm the man, you're the gnawer." I sighed and clicked my tongue again, the faintly outlined shape of the old rat appeared off to the side.

Before I could click again, his tail smacked the back of my neck a little harder than necessary. I groaned in frustration and anger at his teaching methods, no wonder the Bane didn't try very hard. "Again."

* * *

 **Moving right along, aren't we? Starting to get to the real story, whoop. Next chapter actually gets into the quest, promise, haha. And hopefully I can actually make them longer X.X I'm trying, I really am!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Always do your best. What you plant now, you will harvest later."- Og Mandino**

* * *

I rubbed the most recent tailwhip rash on my elbow. We've been at this back and forth for nearly two hours, there was a little bit of learning going on, but mostly just pain on my end. Ripred stopped suddenly. "The baker is here." I clicked my tongue and even though I could barely see his nose, I could 'see' that it was going crazy. "What are you waiting for, go get her!"

I rolled my eyes at the eccentric rat and squeezed through the rock to meet Serenity. She was at the end of the hall looking around, unsure of where to go, until she saw me and smiled. "Thank you, I know you didn't have to do that."

She shrugged, offering me two travel skins with good smelling liquids sloshing around inside. "The smaller one is for the Bane."

I physically recoiled, I hadn't told anyone the Bane was routinely coming into the city, I couldn't imagine how much uproar it would cause. "I-uh, what?"

"I know you meet with Ripred, and he is caring for the Bane." Serenity laughed at my stunned reaction, reaching up to pull a white hair from behind my shoulder. "If that is not true, then you are unfaithful to me, with a grandmother."

I continued to stutter at her but she just shook her head and forced the skins into my hands. "The larger one is for Ripred, so he will feel like he is getting more. Your mother asked of your presence, I would suggest to end your lesson soon."

"Uh, yeah." I chuckled lightly for the first time as the shock wore off, still amazed at her observation skills, and leaned forward to peck her lips. "Just wait here for one second."

I pushed the stone out of the way and walked into the dungeon. "Oh, that girl is my favorite." Ripred basically drooled as I handed him the larger of the two skins.

"Here, Bane." I handed him the second one. "Eat up, before Ripred steals it from you."

I looked to the old rat where he was on his back, basically pouring the semi-liquid food into his mouth. The Bane quickly caught on and began eating, too. He was a bit more civil about it, but the whole scene reminded me of the phrase 'monkey see, monkey do', or 'gnawer see, gnawer do' in this case. "Hey, I got to go, I think that meeting will start soon." He waved at me around the waterskin. I rolled my eyes but took the chance to slip out.

Serenity took me to High Hall where Nike and Aphrodite were waiting with my family. I probably could have gotten there by myself at this point, I almost had most of the palace mapped, but I was more than willing to let her drag me around. When she saw me, my mother put her hands on her hips and frowned at me. "And where did you go for so long, young man?"

"I had a lesson, but we need to get to the meeting." I shook my head, didn't she realize I had important things to do other than babysit her lab visit? I sighed, it was hard to answer to someone when I didn't have to for nine years, but she was treating me like I was still a kid and had to report to her. "Nike, are we riding with you?"

"It would be my honor, Warrior."

I felt my neck heat up as she addressed me so formally in front of my family. "You don't have to...call me that." I usually didn't care if the Underlanders referred to me as the Warrior, I had accepted my role, but my mom remembers me a kid, not a soldier. As annoying as it is for her to treat me like I was still nine, I didn't want my mother knowing I slice at bloodthirsty rats with a sword. "Are you okay with holding all of us?"

Not that I didn't trust the zebra pattern flier, but she's not as big as Ares, and now my whole family was here now. Serenity climbed onto Aphrodite and waited, just in case. "I can ride with Serenity, if that's easier on you."

"Perhaps that is best." She nodded, dipping down for my mom, dad, and Boots to climb onto her back. I swung around to join Serenity and we all flew toward the Arena. Vikus and Solovet met us halfway on their bonds and we all touched down on the moss.

Boots tried to run to the crawlers and play, but mom held her back hesitantly, still not trusting the giant bugs. I put a hand on her shoulder and tried to look confident. I must be a good actor, because she eventually released the little girl's hand. Boots giggled and jumped onto Temp's back, the crawler started running in circles to please her.

"You're sure that's okay?" She asked, taking a short step forward like she was going to stop the roach.

I shook my head, a smile threatening. "Yeah, trust me. She's safer with them then us. You should meet them."

"Meet them?" She all but screeched, but it caught Boots's attention, and she directed the pack to us.

"Look, Temp! It's Mama!" The little girl grinned, jumping off the roach and pulling her hand towards them. My mother looked over her shoulder at me, pleaing for me to do something so she wouldn't have to get close to the giant pests, but I was far too amused to stop it.

Boots's introduction seemed to mean something to the group and they shuttered. "Be she the swatter, be she?" They bowed low, like they were preparing for an incoming swat.

My eyebrows went up in surprise and amusement. I glanced at her for explanation. Mom gasped at them. "What is it calling me?"

"Welcome, Maker of the Princess and Most Fearsome Swatter." Temp added, forcing himself as far into the moss as he could.

"What does that mean?" She whispered up to me, unable to peel her eyes from the odd display.

I tried to keep my laughter down in respect to the crawlers' strange expression of homage. "Um, do you still swat at the roaches on the farm?"

"Of course I-!" She turned to me and abruptly stopped her outburst, leaning in and speaking much quieter. "Of course I kill the cockroaches, they don't belong in my house."

I let out a breath and gently pulled myself away from our pow-wow. Being so close to her was getting a little hard to handle. "Then that's probably why they're calling you that, the little roaches talk to the big ones down here. Same with the rats, and I'm sure the bats." I glanced back at Nike and Euripides, did she communicate with the little bats up in the Overland? Unlike the rats or roaches, bats lived in pretty secluded places, but unknown caves could connect to the Underland; I suppose anything was possible.

"Well, I'm not going to swat these giant things!" My mom brought me back from my day musings with a scowl.

I shrugged and put my hands up. "I didn't make up the name, what do you want me to do about it? You practically brought it upon yourself."

My mom turned back to the crawlers and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, listen up, roaches." They recoiled as if they were expecting to be hit. Temp hissed out a plea. "From now on, just call me Grace."

I put a hand on her shoulder and directed her away from the cowering cockroaches so they could continue to entertain Boots. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

She frowned, her lips tight with disgust and horror, but followed me. "So, uh, who is on whose side?"

I opened my mouth but wavered when the answer wasn't as black and white as she was alluding to. "It's...complicated. The biggest thing is the humans hate the rats, and vise versa. The cockroaches would rather just be left alone, but they love Boots, so they came for her."

Nike and Euripides greeted the regal looking white flier, Queen Athena, who landed on a short stone perch set out for her. "The bats and humans are practically inseparable, but they still need permission from their queen to go. The prophecy needs everyone to find the cure."

She hardly paid attention to anything I said past the rats. "What's in their fur?" I glanced over to see Ripred and two other gnawers preoccupied with combing, or perhaps violently scratching was more accurate, some kind of yellow powder out of their fur.

"It is a powder to kill fleas." Vikus joined us. "Just as precaution. Their blood has been clear of the plague, but they all have the fleas that may transfer the disease, and we cannot risk the insects entering the city."

"You should meet the bats." I told my mom, allowing Vikus to introduce her so I could finally breathe easy. I shook my head and walked over to Ripred and his two companions. "How come you never mentioned you could be carrying the plague during our lessons?"

"Oh, you need not worry, _Warrior_." I rolled my eyes nearly every time he over emphasised my 'title' when he was being sarcastic. "Our good friend Solovet supplied me with this atrocious powder to apply before I entered the dungeons. But thank you for your concern, I am deeply touched by your worry for my health."

"Oh, you shouldn't." I crossed my arms and gave him a crooked snark. "I'm only concerned for myself, someone has to find this cure, and I have a bond to take care of."

"As I hear it, you are a large factor to his infection in the first place." My facade fell and I cast my eyes to the moss with a deep breath. A tail hit my ear, but not with its usual sharp sting. I glanced up at him only to find him back to digging at his fur, clumping up the yellow powder until it ripped out of his fur. I always knew there was compassion in that big sarcastic lug.

"Can we get this fiasco started, Vikus?" One of the other gnawers called out obnoxiously. "Some of us have lives to live. However brief."

The old man turned to us with untold patience. "Where are the nibblers?"

"Lapblood and Mange were suppose to get word to them." Ripred continued to scratch at his ear, using his tail to flick the other two and prompt an answer.

"Well, we didn't. Why would we?" The one who yelled earlier snapped. I noticed now that its voice was higher, probably female.

"She's right, we didn't spend all that effort driving the nibblers out of our land just to join up with them now." The second one, definately a male, added. "If they die of the plague, good riddance."

"Who needs them. The prophecy doesn't even mention the nibblers." I think the female was Lapblood, said.

"You had specific orders!" Ripred snarled at them, but he was desperately trying to itch his back on the moss, so he didn't exactly look very intimidating; more like a wet dog drying itself off. "We'll finish this discussion in the tunnels."

I was a little surprised he let the matter drop, but Vikus took the information in stride. "This is not ideal, but without the nibblers we lack only Doctor Neveeve, and here she is now."

Solovet landed and helped the doctor down, I hadn't even realised she left. The old woman called the meeting officially to order and offered the platform to Neveeve. The doctor brought out a huge, leather book like one of the big three foot dictionaries on display in libraries that no one used; except for teenagers who turned the pages onto swear words as a prank. Not me...other kids.

She flipped through the old parchment, telling a story as she went. "The old records say, some two and a half centuries ago, there was an epidemic notably like 'The Curse of the Warmbloods', and another just eighty years ago. Both cases brought fever, painful breathing, and large violet pustules on the skin. Thousands died."

"A lovey visual." Ripred snarked. "Do they happen to mention a cure?"

Doctor Neveeve finally found her page, revealing an ink drawing of a plant, its leaves creating a star. "This. A plant called starshade."

"I've never seen it, it must grow in the Overland." Lapblood said.

I started to shake my head, the plant looked like nothing I'd ever seen, as Neveeve spoke up. "Only a single field of it exists. According to the records, it grows in the same place from which the plague first emerged."

"' _In the cradle find the cure_ ,'" Vikus quoted from the prophecy ominously.

My skin crawled at his tone, but also the idea proposed. "We have to go back to Mite Island?" I wasn't sure what it was called, though Mite Island sounded better than Pandora's Grave. Going back made my stomach drop, those insects devoured Pandora in seconds, if we had to get passed them for the cure...well I didn't count our odds very high.

"No, Gregor." The old man rested a hand on my shoulder, probably sensing my unease like all grandparents somehow could. "That is a new island, and the plague has been around for centuries. The mites carried it to the island, but it is not the cradle."

I let out a breath as the male rat, Mange, spoke up again. "So where is it then?"

Neveeve cast a troubled gaze back to her giant book. "It seems the cradle lies in the floor of the valley. In the Vineyard of Eyes."

I mulled the information over, but had no idea what she meant. Around me, no one spoke; the silence was concerning. Lapblood was the first to break it, her voice defeated. "We may as well just slit our throats now, rather then enter the Vineyard."

"Though, you had no guilt in driving the nibblers into it." The flier's beautiful white queen, Athena, spoke for the first time. She sounded conflicted, like she had no say in the nibblers' future, or at least couldn't do anything about it, but also angry at the gnawers for seemingly sentencing a species to death. Her internal battle matched mine, if this place was so damning that the gnawers considered it a suicide mission, how could small little mice handle it? It was downright inhumane to send a group into such a dangerous area, knowing full well they would die.

Mange allowed the jab to graze off, flipping his claw. "The nibblers had the whole Underland to choose from." It sounded like a justification, not admitting they weren't guilty but not taking credit, or the baggage.

"Where?" Solovet quipped back, folding her arms. As a military woman, I saw her counter Ripred with a smile as they spoke about battles, and I imagined a good planned removal strategy would please her, but she too looked in between like Queen Athena; I'd bet she didn't have an issue with the gnawers fighting the nibblers, but maybe their methods were harsh even for her. "The Dead Lands? The Fire Points?"

"You're a fine one to speak, Solovet, given your involvement at the moment." Lapblood sneered back.

She curled a lip up at the gnawer and looked like she wanted to continue their fight, but Vikus put his hands between them. "Please! We must remember that all of our lives are at stake here, no matter our attitudes toward each other."

Solovet gave him a single nod and turned back to the doctor. "This plant, Neveeve, it grows nowhere else?"

The woman sighed and shook her head. "It was attempted to transplant it into the fields of Regalia, but it died almost immediately. We have no choice but to harvest a great quantity from the Vineyard."

"And then what?" Lapblood disregarded her itching to stand and snarl in Solovet's direction. "Say we get the plant from the Vineyard and you make a medicine, but what guarantee do we have that we'll ever see it? We starve now because of the humans, the plague runs through our tunnels like wildfire; and today we learn you have a yellow powder that stops the fleas that spread it, but do you send it?"

Solovet met her anger with a stone even one of her own. "You attacked us," She said slowly and steely, no remorse in her voice. "And now you must suffer the consequences. Your whimpers do not change this."

"Whimpers?" She exclaimed roughly, the two gnawers crouched to attack, Solovet put a hand on her sword. The crawlers froze, earning a confused question from Boots; her voice sounded tiny and far away, even though she was just behind me. My own muscles tensed as the situation spiraled. I'm not sure what I would do if they started fighting, but my mother's shivering and the tight hold Serenity hand on my hand made it obvious it wouldn't be fighting.

Ripred bravely stepped between them, a pointed look to the older woman. "Tides turn, Solovet." He spoke quietly, an uncharacteristic tone for him as he calmed the situation. "Remember this moment when your pups cry with hunger and the plague stills their hearts. I don't need to remind you that even now, your own grandson lies behind glass in the hospital."

"And what of my granddaughter, Luxa?" Solovet spat back, emotions of grief fueled her response and cracking her normal resolve; I hadn't seen her really grieve for Luxa, but I chalked it up to her still holding out that she was alive somewhere. Now, her desperate tone made it seem like she had begun to give that hope up. Anyone who didn't know better would assume she was already in the position the gnawer proposed. "Where lies she, Ripred?"

"I don't know! But you must set it aside, or go tell your people to make their graves. At the moment, we have a great mutual need, don't you agree?"

I agreed, but before Solovet could express her ideas, horns rang out around us. They were so loud, it hurt my ears. Serenity clutched my hand harder as her free one covered one ear. It was coming from the tunnels outside Regalia and a few dozen scouts or soldiers above us headed in that direction.

"No rats are invading." Ripred watched with a puzzled expression. "What are they blowing that for?"

"It must be some threat." Solovet responded. "Or the signal would not have been sound."

"But who would be attacking Regalia now?" Serenity mused, uneasy by the top officials' unsurety.

Our answer was about to be delivered into our laps, literally.

* * *

 **Boom. There's number 4 and it's over 3k words! I'd love to hear what you all thought about it.**

 **So, I think Sunday night is a good time to set up a new consistant update time. Mostly because I keep forgetting when I updated last. But, I've had quite the amount of free time lately, and I've prewritten the next 4 chapters. I'm so exited for you to see what's up ahead :)**

 **Oh, and I did my editing for this chapter on my family's 60' television, how cool is that? XD**

 **Always,**

 **Artemis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quality is not an act, it is a habit - Aristrotle**

* * *

My experience with the Curse of the Warmbloods stopped with Ares, and I thought he was in bad shape. Then I met Icarus, and I can't say it was a pleasant encounter.

Hell broke loose after his orange wings became visible, flapping with an uneven pattern like he had forgotten how to fly. He lurched and swayed through the air like a drunk walking down the street.

"Icarus!" Nike recognized him first. "What ails him?" The flier got closer and I could see the tell tale signs of purple bumps, oozing blood to mat his orange fur, a white tongue hung out of his mouth, and his eyes were crazy.

"He has the plague!" I called to everyone still gazing up curiously at Icarus. I acted on instincts, wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist and throwing her over my shoulder until I got to Aphrodite, who was fluttering her wings in anxiousness to take off. I forced the baker onto her bond and ordered the brown and pink flier to take off; she did after only a moment of hesitation, knowing I needed a way out of the arena as well, but I ran away before she could ask me to get on.

I swept Boots off of Temp, freeing the roach to scurry away with the rest of his pack, holding her tight to my chest as I ran. I thrusted her into my dad's arms and struggled to push his mass of dense muscles onto Nike's back before she got the right mind to fly off. "Go! Take care of her!" I yelled in his face and gave his resistance one more shove.

He yelled at me to get out and something else, but Nike's zebra striped wings beat his voice out of range. I turned just as Icarus's wings failed him, shooting him straight for the mossy ground. He made a hard impact and I could hear bones breaking and just prayed his neck went too, ending the suffering he was already experiencing.

"No one touch him!" Neveeve called as Solovet led her and her ancient book away from the cite, it weighed her down and made her look like an undersized elf.

"Torch the body!" Solovet ordered someone as she helped the doctor up onto her bond.

Ripred hardly had enough time to cry, "No!" Before the soldiers fluttering above us had released a torch. "No!" He yelled again through grinding teeth, obviously angry and frustrated the humans were so quick to react without thinking.

The moment the torch hit Icarus's body, I understood. A wave of black specks erupted from the flames in all directions. "Fleas!" Vikus hustled his old body onto Euripides. "Get you gone!"

Above me, bats colliding on takeoff in their haste to get away. I scanned the arena and saw the gnawers had disappeared, how long ago I wasn't sure, but now even Ripred was gone. The crawlers left almost right away, and most of the humans were being whisked away by their respective fliers.

All except my mother, who stood only ten feet from Icarus's burning body, frozen in either fear or awe. I ground my teeth in frustration as she made no attempt to get away, forcing my feet to move and sprint toward her. "To the royal box! No one enters the city!" I hear Vikus call to everyone trying to get away.

"Move!" I yelled roughly at her, grabbing her forearm and hustling her in the opposite direction. I wasn't sure where I was going to go until I saw Queen Athena had yet to take off, probably trying to confirm her fliers had all gotten to safety. I wrapped my mother up and helped her onto the queen's back, not caring if it was proper to ask the Queen for a ride, but I feel like the situation demanded it. "Go!"

"Gregor?" She tried to reach for me as the white flier gained momentum upwards.

I tried to leap the rest of the way but I stumbled over the moss and fell. My mother called out to me again but I was too disoriented by the fall, all I could do was get myself back into a sitting position. Queen Athena, however, couldn't wait for me to get coordinated. She swooped in to lock her claws into my shoulders.

If I was disoriented before, flying through the air some forty to fifty feet above solid ground, I was ready to hurl. I closed my eyes and looked away, trying to focus on the pain coming from my shoulder blades where her untamed claws were sinking into my skin, urged on by the force of my body weight. My left ached in particular as the scars from my first engagement with the gnawers Shed and Fangor, the latter had slashed at my back during our battle nearly seven months ago. It had healed, but the skin was still weak; honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being split by the time I made it to a bath.

Athena gently set me down first so she didn't crush me. My mother slid off into my father's waiting arms. She started towards me, I imagine to check and see if I was alright, but Neveeve took charge as she jumped down from Solovet's bond. "Put as much distance between one another as you can."

I moved away from Queen Athena and my mother, but my father continued to hold Boots's hand. One glance at her confused expression and it was probably a good idea, she'd just move around too much, and the idea of her hanging around the barely railed off edge of the box made me nervous; we were up pretty high.

As non discretely as I could, I edged myself a few feet from Serenity and Aphrodite. She sent me a concerned glance, asking if I was okay. I gave her a nod, relieved to see her in one piece as well.

Neveeve pulled an old fashioned perfume bottle, the kind with a bulb to squeeze from the Victorian era. She turned it on herself, closed her eyes, and shot the yellow powder onto her body. It covered her skin and clothes. From there, she moved quickly to make the rest of us look like Oompa Loompas as well. "Rub it into your skin, cover every inch!" She commanded.

I couldn't help my lips upturning at the bitter smell it carried. "Greggy! You're yellow!" Boots pointed and laughed. Neveeve moved on to my dad, then he had to instruct Boots to hold her breath, then covered her eyes with his hand.

I poked her stomach once the doctor had moved on. "So are you! Silly girl." I gave my father a second to rub all the powder into his skin and helped the eight year old as if I was rubbing in sunscreen before she ran into the water at the beach. She was certainly squirming enough to make the fantasy feel closer to reality. It made me shake my head in bitter bemusement. I hadn't been to the beach, for fun at least, since I ran away.

A few minutes later, everyone that hadn't escaped through the tunnels-a total of six fliers and humans-were covered with the pesticide. The word pesticide made me wonder if it was safe, considering the Underland's technology wasn't exactly high end; this stuff could be toxic for all I know.

"I believe it is safe to gather, now." Neveeve gave us all a confident nod. I wrapped an arm around Serenity as everyone else was coming together in the middle of the box.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly, looking the largest expances of her exposed skin for any kind of abnormality.

She gave a small giggle at my fingers ghosting over her arms, she was extremely ticklish, it made me smile. "Yes, yes. And you? You were the last one to escape." Her tone turned worried but also mad at my hero complex.

"Other than some claw marks," I rolled my shoulders but immediately regretted it as pain ran through the joints, focused higher in my left. I tried not to cringe to obviously, but she saw it. "But that's my fault, I fell before I could climb on. Queen Athena didn't really have a choice." As if she heard me say her name, even in the hushed tone, the white flier met my gaze. I gave her a nod of thanks.

I caught my mother watching us so I decided to join the pow-wow. "Mama, that bat needs some juice." Boots pulled at her arm, looking in the direction of the field. What was left of Icarus's body was covered with water, someone had put the fire out, but the scene was more gruesome than I cared to let her see.

I wrapped her up and turned her away from the sight. She giggled. "He's asleep now, Boots, but he can have some when he wakes up."

"Apple?" She asked. I was guessing that was probably her favorite, so I just agreed.

"Disinfect the entire field." Solovet told a guard who appeared near the box, hovering on his bond. "Wait, is that sufficient, Neveeve?"

"Spray the tunnels that lead away from the arena." The good doctor added. "The fleas cannot enter Regalia with the stone doors shut, nor jump as high as the seats, but some may have already escaped into the tunnels. Any guards there must be recalled and their skin examined for bites."

"Do as she says." Solovet nodded to the guard and he took off. "Anything else?"

"If any fleas reached us, they are now dead, but we must each be stripped and checked for bites in Regalia." Neveeve said, but it didn't go over very well with my mother.

"No! We are not, ever, returning to Regalia!" She shook her head, backing away.

Vikus stepped forward to calm her. "Grace, I know this may be unexpected and distressing."

"We are going home!" She interrupted him, her eyes becoming crazed as she grabbed my father's much larger hand and even tried to corral me. "You tell that bat to take us home, now!"

Nike recoiled when my mother pointed at her with a wild finger, fluttering her wings in the small space. Vikus held out a hand to her and she latched on like a lifeline. I realized she didn't trust anyone down here, she may not even trust me, but she did trust Vikus; I had to hand it to the man, he was an amazing diplomat. My heart ached when I thought of all the time he spent teaching Luxa those very skills, and how she probably would never get to use them, put her spin on old ways, rule Regalia by walking on the stones he paved.

"You and your husband are welcome to return, Grace, but Boots is necessary to find this cure." He told her gently.

She shook her head. "No, not my baby!"

"It is the best we can offer, Grace. If not, our people will die."

I watched as he tried to sooth my mother when something caught my eye. "Wait, stop." I walked to her, stopping their conversation, both confused about my intrusion. I walked numbly to her and took the free hand that wasn't gripping onto Vikus.

"Gregor?" She called to me but I wasn't listening. I held her hand, which was so much smaller than mine, soft but callused after what I was sure was many years of hard work supporting a family on her own. Her skin was warm, it hurt, but not in the physical sense. In the warm motherly touch that I spent many nights early in my life on the run dreaming and wishing for, but of course, I never got. I came to the terms I'd never experience such a loving, tender touch for the rest of my life.

Now, with my heart breaking and the touch overwhelming my ability to cope, I couldn't speak. I brought her hand up, holding her with just my fingertips, and wiped away the thin layer of yellow powder still on her skin.

Beneath the dust, a small red bit was just beginning to swell.

"We need to go home." She whispered, as still as a board despite wanting to leave.

Vikus sighed. "We cannot let you, not now."

"If the plague were unleashed in the Overland, and they had no defense against it, it could mean the annihilation of the warmbloods there as well." Solovet added. I flashed back to the Black Plague that ran through Europe, wondering if they were still in the Overland during that time; if they were, was the Black Death one of the first cases of what was now the Curse of the Warmbloods? Would the Overland be able to counter this disease?

Neveeve stepped forward. "We must quarantine you at once."

Solovet reached around me, a compassionate smile on her face but she was anything but happy. "We are so deeply sorry this has happened, Grace. Nike, take her to be inspected."

I forced myself to release her hand and helped her onto Nike. Queen Athena had been close to the zebra'ed flier, her mouth opened but no sound I could hear came. It almost looked like she was concerned for her, and followed her out of the box as she left with my mother.

Vikus caught my long gaze and nodded to the two. "Nike is one of Queen Athena's children." I felt my eyebrows go up, not expecting the relation. The old man chuckled lowly at my surprise. "She does not have many, but Nike is one of the youngest. She is still quite protective of her."

"But she still let her come to Regalia and taxi my family around?" It almost countered the idea of keeping an eye on her kid by sending her away.

He laughed a little louder. "Nike had not yet been able to fly when you entered the flier's land, and since then, she has been asking her mother to visit Regalia. She was on such a visit when it was required to fetch your parents. We could hardly get the question out when she volunteered. I am sure if Queen Athena was there, she would have vetoed the council, but being her daughter, they thought of her as the best delegate to send."

"Geez, she's only, what like eight or nine months old, then?" After seeing how big the Bane was at only four months made it easier to see the nearly full grown bat as an actually young member of her race.

He nodded. "She learned to fly very soon after you fell. Queen Athena has expressed her unwavering determination in the subject."

I ran a hand over my face and through my hair, getting stuck where the remaining powder was still clumped there. "Can we get this physical over with so I can bathe?" I shot him an unbemused smirk and he nodded with a smile.

Serenity and I climbed onto Aphrodite and made our way to the palace. "I do not think your mother likes me." She broke the silence. I couldn't see her face but she sounded mostly concerned and just a little entertained.

I shook my head, holding her hips. "What makes you think that?"

"Did you see that look she gave us, when you were checking on me?" She took a second to guilde Aphrodite through the hallway linked to the large elevator. "It was positively miffed."

I tried not to laugh at her obvious pout, but her mild accent and old English was _positively_ entertaining. "She doesn't know you, there's no way she could not like you just by looking at you."

"Perhaps not, but no mother is keen on her little boy being taken away by a girl, especially one from a world as mine." I took her hand and slid off the chocolate flier.

Neveeve had made it back to the hospital and was quickly ushering people around. She hadn't noticed us yet and I knew I only had a few more moments. I turned to an unconvinced Serenity and grabbed her jaw, pulling her face to mine for a searing kiss. "I never needed my mother's opinion before, I'm not going to start now."

Her face gained a beautiful smile that made my chest warm, I wanted to make it stay there forever. A white clad doctor grabbed me and dragged us apart but I kept her gaze until a wall came between us, the goofy smile she often drew out of me stayed long into my examination.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoys the Super Bowl, and may the odds be ever in your favour.**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Even if you fall on your face, you're still moving forward"- Victor Kiam**

* * *

I can't imagine how standing in front of at least seven white clad doctors could have been any more embarrassing than it felt right now. They had me bathe to get all the yellow powder off and had me stand stark naked while they all took turns examining every inch of my body. A few times I could hear them making comments about not finding anything among my collection of scars, but it sounded sarcastic, like they frustrated my horrible life was hindering their exam.

Finally they allowed me to put some pants on and wrapped my shoulder, which had some serious punctures and the middle scar had indead split an inch or so where one of Athena's claws poked it right down the center of the scratch. I swung my feet to the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed, and was about to pull my shirt on when Serenity walked in.

She was dressed in a fresh set of spider silk clothes, a nice fushia color that was darker than her eyes but still accented them, and now they were watching me with relief. "You are cleared." She said, letting out a breath, comforted by my lack of quarientene.

I smiled and pulled her into my arms, I was too excited and relieved to see her healthy to care about anything other than holding her; forgetting all about my shirt until she traced the top of my re-wounded shoulder. "Though, not without trying."

"Well, life's no fun without a little suspense." I joked, not meaning it one bit when it came to this plague regarding her. "But don't you go giving me any gray hair and testing positive."

Serenity shook her head, gentle amusement crossed her features but not totally entertained at the idea of either of us contracting the Curse of the Warmbloods. She flattened her hands over my shoulders, warming my skin in a way only she could. "All that is important to me, is both of us remaining outside of a quarientene cell."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, baby girl." I grinned up at her, pulling her down to me before she could protest the strange phrase, losing myself in the heat and softness of her lips.

Serenity didn't let me enjoy it for long and pulled away, prompting me to put my shirt on before someone walked in and possibly got the wrong idea. Even if they were right, my kisses with Serenity were one of the few things I held very precious, and like hell I want anyone interrupting one.

She watched with extreme amusement as I struggled to pull the spider silk over my left shoulder without hurting it or pulling the new stitches. "Would you like some help?"

I grunted when a jerk stretched my shoulder more. "I can...get it." She raised an eyebrow and smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned against one leg, more than willing to watch me struggle.

"Is Gregor in here, my son?" I heard my father's voice outside and panicked, I didn't want him to see all my scars, particularly the ones on my chest, and started moving faster. Or I tried to, but my quick wiggling only made my left shoulder hurt more, and I wasn't getting anywhere with the shirt. Serenity reached forward to yank the hem down just as my father walked into my exam room. "There you are, you two were cleared then?"

"Yeah." I confirmed as Boots ran from his side to Serenity, telling her a fun rendition of her bath I'm sure didn't actually happen the way she was describing. "Have you seen mom yet?"

"Stopped by her room on the way." He gave a long sigh, running his large finger and thumb over the wrinkles on his forehead, his dark leather like skin pulled under his meaty digits. I could basically see the calluses from here, after nine years of working in the gnawers' forge, I imagine he had quite a few _layers_ of them. I was just curious how he kept a relatively tanned complexion after being in the Underland for so long. "She's not happy, but the doctors are catering to her every desire, so she's in good hands for now. If anything, she'll finally get to rest."

I nodded, feeling very responsible for her years and years of hard work. I couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but I'd be willing to bet she had two jobs on top of having no one at home to keep an eye on Elizabeth and Boots other than my grandmother, who was deteriorating every day. I wasn't even sure if she was still alive. The thought was like a ton of bricks on my heart, what did grandma think about me leaving? Would she even understand? Did she hate me, too?

Serenity roused me from my self loathing, pulling me from the bed to stand. "I am guiding your father to the royal chambers so he and Boots may rest, will you join us?"

After a moment, I shook my head. "I think...I need to go talk to my mother." She nodded and kissed my cheek with a warm hand over my heart, leading my burly father away before he could offer to join. It was fairly comical, seeing the extreme difference between Serenity's petite size forcing his large mass out of the door, while all he could do was strain his neck to look back at me over his shoulder. I guess lifting all those flour bags really adds up.

I shook my head but the smile faded quickly when I glanced down the interconnecting doorway. It linked several of the hospital rooms together so the doctors and nurses could travel more efficiently through the wing, but now it brought my mother and I closer together; I wasn't totally sure if I was ready for that.

My feet moved, pushing me through the hospital with Serenity's calming words in my head to help them keep going. I ended up standing right in front of a large glass quarantine bed, on it, my dainty mother. She was free of the flea powder and had a fresh set of white hospital garments. I imagine she would have been up and giving me orders if she wasn't asleep, but I was glad she was; all of this had to be stressful and exhausting to someone who didn't understand it.

I sat in front of the glass and stared at her for I don't even know how long. Emotions I thought I was incapable of having anymore started coming forward as I gazed at her, my forehead resting on the glass and creating a smudge. She looked so vulnerable, so defenseless against this unknown disease, already visibly weakening.

I closed my eyes. Anger rushed through my entire being at the Curse of the Warmbloods for what it's done to everyone, to my friends, my family, my new found city. I looked up at my mother and saw Ares, Howard, Andromeda. I has to turn away and leaned my back against the glass, ignoring the protest of my weight pressing against my shoulder.

Exhaustion hit me then, too. The amount of responsibility on my shoulders, the lives that depended on me, several whole species, and people that I already let down; including my mother, but that's been on my conscious for nine years.

My fingers fisted tightly in the fabric of my pants, a few tears leaked from my eyes, burning as they ran down my face. I leaned my head back and screamed for all I was worth.

* * *

Dulcet was kneeling in front of me when I finally opened my eyes. She gave me a kind smile and handed me a small cloth. I whipped my face, not sure if she wanted me to get my eyes or nose, so I ran it over both. She helped me to my feet by my right arm and glanced over my shoulder.

I looked back and saw my mother out of bed, looking at me with the most concern I'd ever seen directed at me, by anyone. When did she wake up? She placed a hand on her side of the glass, similarly to what I did with Ares. I raised my left to meet hers to find the surface was wet, I think from my tears. I pulled away and the notebook paper stuck to the glass. She was the only one that could see the scribbled words, I already knew what it said.

 _I'm sorry._

I glued my eyes to the floor as Dulcet gently guided me somewhere. She could have walked me right off a cliff and I wouldn't have noticed. Eventually, she put a hand on my bicep to stop us and I realized we were in front of the purple curtain leading into the royal chambers. I'm not sure where the guards were, but I appreciated not looking like a zombie in front of them.

I looked from my stare at the lush fabric to the nanny. She was older than me, somewhere around twenty three or so, but a foot shorter. Like the other Regalians, she had silver blond hair that reached below her shoulder blades, translucent skin, and bright violet eyes that stared at me now, soothing my stress instantly. I knew now why Boots loved her, why she was the royal caretaker; she was a hell of a special person to be able to calm someone with just a gaze.

"Do not lose heart, Gregor. You will find the cure, of this, I am certain." Her touch started to burn my upper arm, compassion was hard to come by when I was alone in the Overland. I still struggled with it, even with Serenity; I couldn't help but recoil from her touch sometimes, or I wouldn't respond to her affections right away. Still, I welcomed her words, I knew I had to get it together. I've been wallowing in self pity for too long.

"Thanks, Dulcet." She gave me one more smile and began walking away. "Hey, uh, did anyone else hear me...you know, scream?"

Dulcet turned back to me with a honest smile. "Of course not, Gregor. I was the only one."

I shook my head and walked into the royal chambers. "Bullshit."

It was quiet inside, clearly my father and sister were asleep and I confirmed it by peeking into the closest room to the left. Boots curled up into my father's side under the blankets, using his substantial bicep as a pillow. The sight was endearing and I left them to it, but I could hardly do the same in my own room, there was just too much on my mind. I changed out of the hospital clothes even though they were perfectly clean because I couldn't stand wearing them around, they smelled too much like antiseptics.

After I had a new set of blue shirt and pants, I walked through the palace. I contemplated going down into the city to visit Serenity at the bakery, but my subconscious brought me to the hospital before I could blink. I sighed. I didn't want to see any of my friends that were isolated, I wanted to get my mind right about the plague and my quest to get the cure, not wellow in the side effects.

I got my answer when I found Doctor Neveeve, scribbling on a clipboard. I walked to her, reaching out to touch her elbow and gain her attention only to have her jerk away, causing her ink quill to leave a big blot on the parchment she was writing on. "Oh, sorry, doc. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh! Yes, Gregor." She shook her head, trying to smile away the surprise. She was jumpy, but I bet I would be too if I had to take care of plague victims 24/7. "How many I be of service to you?"

I scratched the back of my neck, I didn't really enjoy the idea of someone being 'at service' to me, that's the kind of stuff rich people had; I wasn't rich in anything. "I was wondering if you could help me understand the plague better."

She nodded. "I am headed to my laboratory where I study this sickness now, would you like to accompany me?"

"Where is your lab?" I followed her to where Nike was waiting. She flew us over the city, away from the palace. As we passed over the arena, I could see where Icarus's body had been. A dusting of yellow powder covered every inch of the moss, but his charred imprint was still obvious.

We both grabbed a torch as we flew and I started to vaguely recognize the surrounding tunnels. "Outside of Regalia. We deal with samples of the plague, so we wished to keep it as far away from the city as we can, should something go wrong."

"Ares's cave is out this way, isn't it?" I asked.

"I believe so, but I have never visited it personally." Neveeve answered. I couldn't see her face, but she didn't seemed too annoyed by my questioning, which was good. "It is said to be well hidden, this is why it took Howard and Andromeda so long to find him and bring him to the hospital."

I stared at the wall, remembering it as clear as water. It had been nearly four days since I last left the map room, and probably a week since I saw my bond, but as soon as Serenity burst into the chamber, I knew something was wrong before she had say anything.

That's when I found out Ares had been sick for so long, and he had gotten that bad because I wasn't there to watch out for him, get him help. He spent more time in his cave when I spent more time in the map room. I wasn't totally sure if he did it because he wanted to give me space, or he got sick of waiting for me to fly with him and felt abandoned. Either way, the worst part was it was all my fault. I officially became the worst bond in history.

The sight of him being hauled in broke my heart, I was frozen on my knees in front of his isolation bed for hours. Then, I learned Howard and Andromeda had been tested and had contracted it as well. The only thing that got me through that day was Mareth making it through clean, I could have cared less whether I had the plague or not. In my eyes, I deserved it, but Serenity had been a little hysterical when the news of quest members becoming infected reached the city.

It was the first and only time I had seen her thrown off her usual calm and collective manner, and I won't lie, it was pretty unsettling to see her cry.

I held her, sitting half off my hospital bed where she had nearly tackled me as I stood to meet her. She held fistfuls of my gown and cried into my shoulder. I had to be her rock that day, and it wasn't easy to be stable when my whole world had just fissured.

Nike's landing ended the memory. Neveeve led me through a series of connecting caves lined with lab equipment. "I did treat Ares a few times here." She told me over her shoulder, gaining my interest. "He did not feel well, but he would only come late at night when I was the only one present. I believe he did not wish to worry anyone, especially you."

I suddenly felt extremely grateful for the doctor, already appreciating what she did for my mother and friends, but I didn't know she had taken care of my bond when I was too wrapped up in my own head to even see his suffering. "Thank you, for helping him."

She smiled at me. "I am a doctor, it is my job. This is where I conduct my research." Neveeve told me as we walked into a separate room, closed off by a big stone door. It was heavy and she needed my help to get it open.

Inside was a chemist's dream with test tubes, beakers, and microscopes galore. On one side, there were small glass boxes fitted into stone cubes, in them, tiny specs moved about randomly. Fleas. As I looked in further, I noticed a pool of blood at the bottom of their container. My lip curled up in disgust and I stood up straight again. "Gross."

Neveeve turned at my voice, not paying enough attention and catching her elbow on a container behind her, knocking it off the stone counter. I reacted naturally and caught it a few inches from the lip. She laughed, the sound was high pitched and a little hysteric. "Well caught, Warrior, and many thanks. These are made specially for the plague and not easily replaced, one like it was broken and it has taken several months to get this new one. I am about to test a promising antidote."

"Good thing we didn't lose it then." I carefully placed it back, suddenly more careful with it, making sure to push it just a little further away from the edge. I kept my hands close to my sides so I didn't end up hitting anything, the last thing I wanted to do was threaten the good doctor's work and what could be the difference from losing my bond and mother.

She showed me more of the lab while telling me more about the disease. It was bloodborne, which I had figured, but it eased my anxiety to know I couldn't catch it just by being sneezed on. It was like AIDS, you could only get it through blood, which is where the fleas came in.

"Many plagues would kill the transmitting insects as well when the germs would infinitely multiply in their bodies and kill them, but it is not so with the Curse of the Warmbloods. We believe that no insect has died, nor any fish or scaled creature, which is why we do not call it The Curse of the Underland."

"How long do you have, usually, after you're bitten?"

She sighed heavily, not quite knowing the answer. "It varies greatly. Ares, for instance, was not the first Underlander to fall to the disease, but he is by far the worst case. Other species like humans fall quickly, as we have weaker immunity, but a bite from an advanced cases such as Icarus…"

We both stood in silence after she hesitated to continue. "I need the truth, Neveeve. How long do you give her."

A shaking hand touched my shoulder, which had been happening way too often for the anti-contact side of me, but I toughed it out for the already unsteady doctor. "If things go badly, we could lose her in two weeks."

* * *

 **Woop.**

 **No, I didn't give Serenity the plague. Don't you think Gregor has enough to worry about? haha, you're all evil.**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"The first step toward sucess is taken when you refuse to be a captive of the environment in which ou first find yourself." Mark Caine**

* * *

"Vikus, I do not see the point in this." I groaned to the old man, my arm holding the mirror in attempt to read the Prophecy of Blood was cramping from being up so long. I let it fall to my lap. "I have spent _days_ in here with this thing and I still don't understand it. I don't even think Sandwich wanted us to read it, it's so difficult."

"He wished us to read it, Gregor, or he would never have written it." He knelt down next to me facing the stone wall and ran a hand over the carving. "But Nerissa believes he has purposely made it difficult to read. I am inclined to agree."

I moved back to lean against the stone next to the prophecy to better see the royal. Nerissa was Luxa's cousin and Henry's older sister. I thought she was fragile after his betrayal, but when Luxa disappeared, she only got worse. As the only remaining member of the royal family, she was coronated as Queen, something that many protested, even suggesting that Vikus and Solovet take over again. The two adamantly supported their niece, insisting their time to rule had passed and now it was up to her.

"Yeah, 'Riss? Why is that?" I tapped my head against the cool stone, looking at her all bundled up in a fancy cloak, sitting on the floor. Since becoming queen, she kept her appearance up with nice clothes and her hair in a tidy updo that I know she didn't do herself. Her unhealthy slim body mass and constant shaking made it obvious she would never be able manage it. I don't know where she goes to get it done when she refuses to live in the royal quarters. Whenever I asked her if she would since there's at least three spare rooms still open around mine, Henry's, Luxa's, and her parents'; all rooms I didn't expect anyone to ever live in again, but there was still ample space for her. I never got a straight answer from her, but she could hardly hold her head up straight, so I dropped it.

"If the prophecy itself is difficult to read, so its meaning is hard to understand." She indulged.

I nodded, but philosophy has always been lost on me. "There's just one part that really confuses me." I turned to run a finger over the second, fourth, sixth, and eighth stanzas. The repeating stanza.

 _Turn and turn and turn again,  
You see what what but not the when.  
Remedy and cure entwine,  
And so they form a single vine._

"Lots of turning, what's all that about?" I muttered.

"There are centuries of scholarly opinion," Vikus said, avoiding the question like he had for the last two prophecies, forcing me to form my own idea. Damn him. "What is your interpretation?"

I sighed and read it for what had to be the five hundredth time. "It kind of sounds like...Sandwich is telling us we're all wrong, and whatever we think is happening, really isn't." Was he trying to use reverse psychology on us? Was that even a thing back then?

"Yes. Not only wrong now, but as we 'turn and turn' in search of the answers, we are still not seeing the truth." Nerissa added with one of the longest sentences I'd heard her say. Usually she just muttered short ideas and let everyone else piece them together.

I knocked my head against the wall again in frustration. Double meanings and over thinking made my brain hurt. "If we're wrong, then why are we doing anything? Why are we going to the Vineyard of Eyeballs if Sandwich is telling us it's the wrong answer."

"The only alternative is to do nothing." Vikus said, not looking any more excited about the uncertainty ahead. "We do know a journey is indicated, and we must go to the cradle to find the cure. A 'single vine' is likely to grow in a vineyard, is it not? So we will go with what Sandwich gives us, and perhaps we will unravel this stanza as we advance."

I rolled my head towards him. "Does that 'we' mean you're coming with me this time?" I asked, hoping that he would, even though he was on the older side, just having Vikus around made me more at ease. If we ever encountered another group of creatures, whatever they may be, having him to make any tense situation easier to handle is a god send. Just his name saved my neck, literally, when I was attacked by a giant spider as it was about to vampire my neck and turn my insides into goo.

He shot me a smile and instantly I knew he was about to crush my dreams. "No, Gregor. Unfortunately, I was using a more general 'we'. I cannot go, but Solovet plans on travelling with you, if it is any consolation."

I let out a breath and nodded in thanks. Solovet was the military mind to his diplomatic force, if the Vineyard was as dangerous as the gnawers made it seem, she'd be the next person I'd want to have in my party. "Ripred? Is he coming?"

Vikus let out a laugh. "He says he would not miss it for the world."

My stone heart lifted a little, it sounded like a solid party, maybe we'd make it back to the palace in time for Neveeve to make a cure and cleanse the Underland after all.

Doubt it.

Someone knocked on the door, which was one of the only wooden objects in the whole city, and requested our presence. "The crawlers and gnawers have returned. We are going to continue the meeting within the palace."

I helped him to his feet then Nerissa, allowing her to clutch my bicep on the way through the corridors. We ended up at a place I would never forget. It was where Ares and I bonded when he was on trial for allowing his old bond, Henry, to fall to his death while catching me. A case that was total bull. He really only caught me first because I fell slower than Henry, and we tried until the last second to catch the traitorous bastard; an act I only did so Luxa and Regalia could get some kind of justice, but the hard floor of the cavern did that for us.

The stage we stood on was empty now, and the bleacher like seating only held a few clusters of the Underland's main species. The human council sat comfortably next to the fliers, the crawlers were to the left, and the rats were on the total other side of the room along the benches.

I noticed randomly that I still had Nerissa's mirror but she put up a hand when I tried to give it back. "Keep it, should you have need of it again." I shrugged and stuffed it into one of my pockets, helping the queen up to her throne while Vikus joined the humans.

When I turned to find a seat, I hesitated. I wasn't the council's biggest fan, and I'm not sure they really liked me much after I didn't kill the Bane. I wasn't going to sit next to Ripred so the old rat could whip me in the back of the head with his tail whenever he pleased during the meeting, like some kind of bully throwing spit wads.

I ended up sitting next to Temp, the roach was nothing but understanding, and he was the only one that I could really rely on in a pinch. Mostly to save my sister when I got too wrapped up in my own fight to look after her. I was working on it, but after nine years of not worrying about anyone other than me, myself, and I, it wasn't easy.

Vikus started the meeting, greeting everyone before starting with the quest details. "It seems we are all in agreement that a journey to the Vineyard of Eyes has become urgent and necessary. The proposed members are Gregor and Boots, as the warrior and princess. Nike will be their flier and a second princess, should we have misinterpreted Boots's role."

I rolled my eyes, something like that had happened during the Prophecy of Bane when a baby was mentioned. Everyone agreed it was Boots, but it turned out to be the Bane himself. She didn't even need to go on the quest, and she nearly died. If that happened again, the next time a prophecy called for a baby or princess, she was staying in Regalia.

"Solovet and her bond Ajax will complete the humans and fliers. Ripred, Mange, and Lapblood will represent the gnawers, and Temp has gallantly offered his services." The old man finished with a nod to the crawler with the bent antenna. It was his only distinguishing feature, and when all the roaches looked exactly the same, I was silently glad he had the quirky characteristic.

"We don't really have to drag that crawler with us, do we?" Mange groaned dramatically.

Lapblood shrugged lazily. "We can always eat him if supplies run low."

Everyone gave low chuckles at the idea but it made my blood boil. Temp said nothing in his defense, but shuttered at the threat. "Sandwich specifically mentions the crawlers." Vikus said in a way that silence the other council members.

I locked eyes with the still giddy rats. "I've had rat before, it's not bad with the right sauce. You can eat Temp, and we'll eat you. Sound good?"

Ripred burst out laughing, nearly falling off his section of the bench. "This trip isn't going to be dull, at the very least!"

"There is no trip." Lapblood hissed, still not over my counter threat. "We have yet to be convinced it will be of our advantage."

Vikus piped up before anyone could argue further. "The council has agreed to open the fishing grounds to the west, it should provide enough food."

"And what about the yellow powder?" Mange pushed, gaining silence.

I looked to Vikus and thought I saw him sigh, as if he had to break bad news. I shot to my feet when the idea of the whole quest breaking down over some pesticide, which they clearly had enough of, if the amount spread over the arena was any indication. "Seriously? You're going to let this fall apart over some powder? Send it to them, have you seen what this plague does? Have any of you seen Ares? No matter how much you hate the gnawers, are you really okay with letting them die like that?"

My rough voice rang along the walls of the large room. No one spoke. I felt my face scrunch in anger, eyebrows frowned with a small snarl. I thought I saw the rats sit up a little straighter when I stood up for them, curious to how it would play out. I ignored them, focusing on the council and daring anyone to present a valid argument.

Eventually, Solovet's low voice responded. "You have a very forgiving heart, Gregor."

I met her eyes, my own steeled and unemotional. "Believe me, I don't." I looked around the other council members and their fliers, internally amused when they recoiled in fear, but kept my face stoic. "I've seen horrible things in my life, done just as many, but this...disease, I wouldn't wish on even my worst enemy. I have a bond and a mother with the plague, your hospital is slowly filling up, and we need the gnawers to find a cure. What will it be, Solovet?"

After delivering my dramatic speech, I sat down and looked away from the old woman. Silence followed for a few more moments until Vikus confirmed the powder would be sent to Ripred's gang, which seemed to sooth Lapblood and Mange's anger just a little. Once he confirmed it, one man stood and silently left in protest. As he passed me, I shot him my most menacing glare, just a little gratified that he slinked away and walked faster to get away from my gaze. I didn't care, if he'd rather see the elimination of the gnawers at the expense of half of his own people, I didn't want him around anyway; I could give two shits about who he was, how important his family was, or what influential person he knew that got him on the council.

The next part of the meeting was centered around getting to and through the Vineyard of Eyeballs safely, or as safely as we could manage while also going as fast as we could. A familiar map was rolled out, needing four people to secure it. It was separated in a dozen or so pieces like a crude matching game, each painted differently as if they were done at random times.

Regalia was in the north, what was left of the gnawers' region was in the south, and the Waterway took up most of the middle. Southwest of Regalia were the fliers and crawlers, but beyond those main species, there were only small factions of names I had seen a few times here and there among other maps during my research. From the large map, the war history of the Underland was obvious. The most recent change was over a section of the rats' territory that was colored over with the same shade covering Regalia, simply labled 'occupied'.

The most concerning part was the large river that ran through it, and if it was large on a map, no telling how big it actually was. Something that big would yield a ton of fish, no wonder why Ripred struggled to teach Bane how to fish, they had close to nothing after the war. I was suddenly mad at the humans, there was spoils of war, and then there was starving a species damn near to extinction.

Solovet stepped up with a pointer and laid it on a green triangle next to the gnawers and halfway up the eastern portion of the Waterway. "Our best estimates put the Vineyard in this general area." I frowned, it was so deep in the jungle it was almost off the map entirely. "It is very near the Firelands, but any entry from the east would be blocked by the cutters."

"Who are the cutters?" I asked Temp quietly so I didn't interrupt, but I knew he wouldn't dog me for not knowing either.

He didn't seem to know how to answer me, and turned to click a few times to the other crawlers. "Ants, some call them we think, ants."

I nodded, just glad they weren't, like, giant praying mantis or something worse. "Why would ants block our way?"

"Hate warmbloods, cutters do, hate warmbloods."

One side of my face curled up but I tried to focus on the arguing. "-goes on for days, how are we supposed to find the Vineyard in a sea of vines?" Mange countered.

Nerissa cleared her throat, a small noise that gained nearly the whole room's attention. "I have arranged a guide for you."

I won't lie, my eyebrows went up in surprise. "You have?" Ripred spoke, even his expression was confused as he looked to Vikus for confirmation.

The old man shook his head, if he didn't know about it, how did Nerissa manage to get word to anyone that far away? "When did you do this, Nerissa?"

Her eyes gazed over at the recollection. "Oh, quite some time ago. I have every confidence he will be there, I have seen him with the Warrior in a vision."

I almost facepalmed, whenever she started talking about her visions, everyone around her gained an annoyed, unbelieving expression. I never understood it, if these people respected Sandwich so much, who had the same kind of visions, why Nerissa wasn't seriously considered totally escaped me.

"A vision?" Lapblood spoke, sounding very much like she was speaking to a child. "I thought I had a vision once, but it turned out to be some bad mushrooms. Have you eaten mushrooms recently, Your Majesty?"

I glared at her, the comment totally uncalled for. "Nerissa has no taste for mushrooms." Vikus crossed his arms and retorted with a piercing glare. "And while her visions may not always be complete, we have gained value from them in the past."

"Who is this guide?" Solovet asked her niece.

Nerissa shook her head. "I cannot tell you, on my word. Only that you are to meet him some eight hours hence at the Arch of Tantalus."

"Are we?" Ripred jumped in, no longer affected by his previous surprise. "Don't get me wrong, my dear, I love the Arch of Tantalus, always a good bone or two to gnaw on there, but what if you only just dreamed of this guide?"

"If I indeed dream this guide, then you would be none the worse than you are now Ripred." She came back, standing her ground against his teasing. "The Arch of Tantalus is a good place as any to enter the jungle."

"Yes, if you ignore all the skeletons that seems to collect there." He dug a claw into the crevice of his front incisors. "Top-notch, really." The room gave a murmur of agreement but offered no further options.

Nerissa shook her head but didn't back down. "It is where your guild will await you, Ripred. Whether you choose to meet him is your own doing." I gave her an approving nod and smile. She cast a dreamy gaze towards me, making her defiance to the gnawer seem more of an incredible feat. Honestly, I didn't know she had it in her. At the moment, she almost looked like a confident ruler.

As much as I had come to appreciate and adore Nerissa like a quirky aunt type figure, even during moments of extreme clarity, the only one I could ever imagine wearing the crown was Luxa. No matter what, Luxa had to come back and rule Regalia, and I was going to see to it if it killed me.

"That is that, then." Ripred nodded, catching my gaze to add, "You idiot."

* * *

 **I realize I messed up my time periods and posted that mini chapter too soon, but I reread it and it isn't necessarily anchered to a specific time frame, so I'm deciding to just leave it as a...flash forward or...something. I don't know, but if anyone has trouble keeping the time line straight, I'll remove it and repost it when it's actually time.**

 **Oh man. Anyway, I hope you're on board even if I can't figure my sh*t out. ^_^'**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"** **Preserverence is being knocked down 19 times and succeeding the 20th." -Julie Andrews**

* * *

Vikus told me the gnawers had to leave a few hours early in order to meet us at the Arch on foot, since it would only take us half that time to get there on fliers. I stopped by the royal chambers to write a quick note to my mother, but when I had the parchment and ink well all set up, I froze. It was almost as hard to write her a note as it was to hold a conversation with her, I was so out of practice.

I ran a hand over my face. I had to get to the museum soon if I wanted to have enough time to give it a good walk around. With a sigh, I managed to scribble out the most simple note possible.

 _Mom,_

 _I'm doing what you'd do our positions were switched, sorry I had to drag Boots into it, I'll protect her. Promise._

 _Gregor_

The other two pieces of parchment the Regalian brought me stared back at me and I thought maybe I'd write something to my dad, but he'd be there to send me off, so I folded my sole pathetic note up and stuffed it into my pocket. I made my way through the palace easily to the familiar chamber of Overland items that fell were collected. There was incredible artifacts and antiques but also extremely useless things, like phone chargers from five years ago.

I went to my collection of flashlight shells. I had spent a lot of time here, sometimes I got so overwhelmed in the map room or paranoid about being prepared for another quest, so I came down here to be surrounded by something I knew. I busied my mind away from Luxa and Aurora to collect things I thought I'd need in the future such as flashlights, batteries, duct tape, and of course the candy bars I brought the Bane. I put them on one of the closest shelves for easy access, but I wasn't totally happy with the amount of batteries, so I went looking for some more.

"Gregor? Be you in here?" I heard Mareth's voice from the entrance. I shook my head, he should be in hospital, not down three flights in the museum.

"Mareth," I grasped his forearm in greeting, not able to hold the chastising tone after seeing him smile at my presence. "What are you doing here, man, you should be resting, or at least not this far away from the hospital."

"I am gaining my strength every day." The soldier laughed shortly. "I came to gather supplies for you, I thought you would be in the dining room eating with your family."

I frowned, I hadn't heard about any kind of meal. "Are they waiting for me?"

He shrugged. "They had yet to leave the hospital when I left, so they may just be arriving. Go, you have a long quest ahead of you."

"I can get my own supplies, Mareth." I laughed. I was the last person who he should be waiting on, the first being no one because he just lost his leg and shouldn't be waiting on anyone. "But thank you, do you want to help me? It'll go faster, then we can both get a bite to eat."

He hobbled to find a bag while I tested the batteries and flashlights to make sure all the connections were good. I slipped everything that worked into the satchel he held open to me when I noticed he had added a few things. Two quart sized water bottles, the fancy 'glacier fresh' kind. "Water is hard to come by where you are going. This says it comes from glaciers. What exactly are glaciers?"

I chuckled. "Like, giant pieces of ice floating in the Waterway." My time on the Russian fishing boat rushed back and made me shudder, the bitter cold that we experienced up by the Arctic was so bone chilling, I could still feel it.

"I have heard of ice." He mused as we walked up to the dining room at a much slower pace because of his crutch. I walked easily next to him, I had cataloged so many miles on my feet that going slow was second nature; when you have your whole life to wander, you learn the real meaning of stopping to smell the roses. "Water that is as hard as stone. This glacier water, does it have any special benefits?"

I had to keep my snort of amusement in. Glacier water was like, four dollars a bottle, it wasn't something I bought a whole lot. Besides, it had nothing on the real deal. "It's suppose to be really clean, you know, pure." I pointed to the label in his hand where it read 'extra pure'.

Mareth nodded in satisfaction at his decision to pick it up, tucking it back into my bag. "Oh, I grabbed this as well, I am not certain what it is, but it had a sense of happiness about it."

I took the object from him, not bothering to hold in a small laugh at the pink packet and cartoon characters. "Gum, yeah, this stuff is great. Thanks, Mareth." We walked a few more hallways in silence when I wondered if he could answer a question I had. "So, what's the deal with the gnawers not having that river anymore? Ripred says they're practically starving now."

He gave a heavy sigh and climbed the last few stairs before answering. "It is Solovet's way to show them there will be consequences if they attack us."

"There are pups starving to death, too, not just the big ones." I flashed to the Bane, who apparently didn't even know how to fish. If something happened to Ripred, or the other gnawers in his pack abandoned him while we were gone, he'd die in a second without access to a stable population. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me!" He jabbed the end of his crutch into the floor with a little extra force, scowling. After his anger subsided a bit, he shook his head slowly with a sigh. "It is hard for you to know what it is like, Gregor. We were raised in a world where one must kill or be killed."

"No, I know exactly what that's like." I said darkly, earning his attention. He glanced down to my arms and seemed distracted by what he saw, but I continued. "It's cruel, it's hard, and it's unfair."

"You have been through much." He said, not asking, more observing.

I nodded, keeping my eyes straight. "When you think it's dangerous here, that the gnawers or cutters are bad, if Solovet's idea of starving babies as a strategy is extreme; none of it compares to what's in the Overland."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head in disbelief. "I could not imagine living in a world worse than the one I am. How could it be so immoral?"

I shrugged, thinking about the overbearing governments, nuclear bombs, terrorists, and all the diseases. Hell, just the handgun epidemic in the states was enough to make him scared. My own gunshot wounds burned as I thought about it. "People are immoral."

Silence passed for a few more minutes and we were just about to arrive at the dining hall. "Sometimes I try to imagine a life if we did not have to devote ourselves to the possibility of war. What would we do?"

The idea was hard for me too, a life with no constant running? No danger keeping me awake? What _would_ I do, grow old? It was enough to make me laugh. The time I've spent in the Underland, with a room in the palace, an open kitchen, was already a little overwhelming; I didn't know how to use the luxuries. "What would you do, Mareth?"

"I do not know. To live without war seems like...a fairy story. Does the Overland have those?"

"Fairy tales? Yeah, but if you asked most Overlanders, the Underland is a fairy tale."

We stopped just outside the curtain giving the private dining room extra coverage. Mareth looked at it with a far off expression, maybe he was trying to envision that different life. I pulled the fabric away so he could walk in. My father, Boots, and Serenity were already there, along with the food.

Mareth bid us goodbye but I stopped him. "You should join us, at least sit down, we had a heck of a walk up here."

"Perhaps just for a moment." He eventually agreed, sitting next to my father who held Boots in his lap.

I sat next to Serenity and greeted her with a short kiss on the cheek. I didn't want to show a whole lot of affection in front of my father, I just didn't know him well enough, and I wasn't totally comfortable with it myself. Instead of growing up seeing him and my mom, I saw the bad end of divorces, prostitutes, and homeless families. I learned quickly the less I gave up to people I met on the street, the less likely it hurt when they left, so eventually I just stopped sharing or connecting to people.

Although she helped, I still wasn't totally comfortable giving Serenity affection yet, either. Every time I closed my eyes, I was scared I would open them and find myself laying in a puddle under a bridge in downtown Manhattan, and everything here was just a figment of my imagination or a fever; it was flu season when I first fell to the Underland.

There have been a few times I would forget where I was when Serenity would greet me with a kiss or a hug and I'd flinch away from her, totally out of instinct. The short flash of pain and rejection in her eyes was something I don't think I'd ever forget.

"Gregor?" A small hand touched my knee and I blinked back to find Nerissa, Vikus, and Solovet had joined us.

"Sorry, what?" I asked her quietly, leaning towards her while everyone else talked idly as they ate. Apparently no one had asked me a question, so at least I wasn't being rude to anyone but Serenity.

"You were staring. You should eat before you leave." She held my gaze a few more seconds and turned to her own food. I shook myself out of it, there was no good in thinking about the past, I didn't even live in the Overland anymore.

The spread was huge, all kinds of food, including the rare vegetables that only showed up on really special occasions. There was more of it here then I had seen since we got back from the Prophecy of Bane trip, so I guess sending us to possible death for a cure was super special.

Vikus and Solovet finished first and told us to meet them at the docks as soon as we were done. It didn't take us much longer. After they left, the mood shifted and no one said much as the idea of heading out became much more real.

The food staff started clearing food away from the table and I noticed practically no one ate any of the shrimp and cream sauce. "Do you think I could take this with me? Like in waterskin?" The girl I had asked seem confused to why I'd want to carry around food in a water pouch, but she nodded and returned with it just a few minutes later. Considering where the kitchen was, it was a pretty impressive feat.

Before he headed back to the hospital to rest, I gave Mareth the note for my mother and asked him to make sure she got it. We made it to the docks too quickly and I wish I could have said goodbye to Serenity more privately, but everyone was rushing around to make Nerissa's time frame, 'just in case', so we didn't miss her mystery guide.

"What will you do when we're gone?" I asked my father.

He sighed. "The whole family came with Boots and I this time. Lizzie didn't catch on to anything suspicious, but your mother did, and she insisted to come. We left Lizzie with Mrs. Cormaci, you remember her don't you?" I gave a quick nod. Elizabeth was in New York too? When my mother found out, why didn't he just bring her? "I'll head back up and spend some time with her."

"Where does she think you guys went?" I frowned. The Elizabeth I remembered would steal my fourth grade math worksheets because she was bored with her own from second grade homework, I refused to believe some bogus excuse would get past her.

He rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "We told her we had to take Boots to a special doctor just outside Manhattan. She thinks we stayed the night there while Boots got tested."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes sarcastically. "What did you tell her, Boots has cancer?" He didn't answer and I was honestly surprised at him. "You let Elizabeth think her little sister has _cancer_?"

He put a large hand up in a silent plea. "Now that mom's sick, I'm going to tell her the truth, promise."

I sighed. "Are you going to bring her down here? She's going to want to see mom, and she might as well see the Underland if the whole family has." It wasn't fair for everyone to see it and leave her out. Equality was my middle name, after all.

"I'm not sure if that's safe, your sister she...she has pretty bad panic attacks. I'm afraid all of this might overwhelm her."

My heart ached at the thought of my poor baby sister breathing into a paper bag. I had to shake my head to get rid of it and the pain. Elizabeth never had anxiety issues when I was home, she probably developed them when she lost her big brother's protection. "She'll continue to have them if she never tries to get over the fear."

"We'll see, but I'll encourage her." My father nodded once at me and scooped Boots up, sprinting to Dulcet so she could say goodbye, making the little girl giggle. I almost wondered if he did it so we could have a moment.

I looked to Serenity, but wasn't sure what I was going to say. Either I didn't find the cure, I find it but come back to late and my bond and mother have already passed, or I didn't make it at all. None of the options seemed very appealing.

Her eyes were scared and it broke my heart to see her so vulnerable as she clutched two handfuls of my shirt in her fists. I just wanted to wrap her up and hide from all of our responsibilities for the rest of our lives. I pulled her into a short hug and she tucked her head into my neck. "Come back to me." She said quietly, slightly muffled by my skin, but I could hear the plea behind it.

I breathed in her floral scent and swore to myself I had to, for her, but also for me. "You have my word, m'lady." I shot her a smile when we pulled away. Locking on her gaze, I reached down and kissed the top of her hand before I turned to join my fellow quest members.

Dulcet handed me a few extra supplies for Boots including some cookies and a ball for her to play with, which I'm sure will come in very handy. "Thank you, Dulcet. Fly you high."

"Fly you high, Gregor." She smiled at me, leaving with Serenity, a comforting hand on the baker's shoulder as they walked away together. It made me chuckle to myself, once a nanny always a nanny.

Boots dragged us to Nike, she was the only flier without a rider. "Hi, princess!"

"Hello, princess." The zebra flier giggled, repeating the eight year old's greeting back at her. They both laughed at their shared royalty and I couldn't help but smile, rolling my eyes.

Vikus walked over, asking me if we were ready for take off. "Yeah, but I thought you weren't coming."

"For safety's sake, the guards and I will escort you as far as the Arch of Tantalus." He confirmed, but I had a feeling it was to confirm Nerissa's guide actually existed, and to defend her if they didn't. "Then only the designated party will enter the jungle."

I sighed when he walked away and scooped Boots up around the waist, climbing both of us onto Nike's back. Temp scurried up after us. Sitting on Nike's soft white and black fur and I suddenly regretted staying up for so long. It all started by spending half my day in the map room, lunch with Serenity, to checking on Ares and meeting my family. After my several hour long lesson with Ripred there was the failed meeting and getting attacked by Icarus, then having to get rescreened for the plague. Plus however long my meltdown with my mother was, and talking to Neveeve in her lab instead of sleeping, spending a few hours with Vikus in the prophecy room the next morning, a trip to the museum, and a final meal; I'd reason I had been awake for more than twenty four hours.

I was more exhausted thinking about all the stuff I've done since the last time I slept, I was nearly asleep. "Hey, wake me up if Boots needs anything, okay Temp?"

The roach nodded and went to distract the first grader with a game of patty-cake. I leaned back, picking her up and settling her between my legs without disrupting their game. My pack was sitting fine next to my hip, but the waterskin with shrimp was sloshing around, stuck under it. I wasn't sure what to do with it until I slipped it under my head, and by god, it made a hell of a pillow.

I was out in minutes, even with Temp's horrible attempt at singing.

* * *

 **Sorry about being a day late, it's spring break after all :P**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Never retreat. Never explain. Get it done and let them howl." -Benjamin Jowett**

* * *

My stomach was overly sensitive to being so up high, and I immediately felt it when Nike began to descend. "Guess this is the Arch of Tantalus." I said, more to myself, corralling Boots to sit in front of me as we got closer to the ground.

We touched down and I slid us off the flier princess's back. We had landed in a clearing, if it could be considered that, since there were skeletons on the ground _everywhere_. I didn't know what animals, or humans, they belonged to, but some of them looked very old, so it was safe to say this place was never been particularly 'safe'.

Around the stone circle, thick vines grew upwards like trees, interlacing within each other to become so thick, the torch light didn't penetrate. Despite that, I could hear life behind them, buzzing like cicadas in the summer. I looked to Boots, glad and maybe a little concerned that she didn't seem too bothered by the bones. I pulled a flashlight out of my bag and the ball Dulcet packed, handing it to her so she could play with Temp. She was happy to ride on his shell, throw the ball, and giggle as he chased after it in a strange variation of fetch. I shook my head at the sight, nothing like a girl and her cockroach.

A small crack off to the left caught my attention and a millisecond later, a bright white femur appeared in my hand, a few inches from hitting the back of my head. I turned to the old, cackling rat. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to throw things at people?"

"You know, that particular lesson never came up." Ripred snarked with a crooked smile. "But I think she'd encourage it."

I rolled my eyes and helped Vikus clear an area for a fire. "How long have you been here?" I asked the gnawer as he, Lapblood, and Mange fully emerged from their hiding spot and found a place around the flames.

"No long before you, but you sure took your sweet time getting here." He whipped a small bone, probably something from a hand or foot, at my neck. I covered the forming welt and glared sharply at him.

"We gave you a head start for a reason." He shrugged but didn't comment further.

I wasn't sure how long we sat around the fire, Vikus and Solovet sat on one side near me while the gnawers kept their distance on the other side. Lapblood began complaining some more. "This is ridiculous, we're just sitting here, asking to get eaten for what, to humor a lunatic girl's fantasy."

"She is not a lunatic." Vikus snapped, or as close to it as the well mannered man could get.

Ripred turned a bone over with his tail in boredom. "You have to credit it her some kind of instability, Vikus. Remember when she told you I was plotting to take over the Fount with an army of lobsters?"

He blinked at the gnawer, not affected by the outrageous prediction. "You did try to take over the Fount with an arm of lobsters." I ran a hand over my face and through my hair, was that seriously just crazy to me. I had gotten pretty tolerant of the Underland's absurdities, but giant lobsters? Even that sounded outrageous for the Underland.

Ripred flicked his paw in dismissal. "Yes, but it was several years before Nerissa was born. My point is she flips in and out of time like a fish in the shallows. Who is to say this guide didn't show up days ago, or years ago."

"He is right, Vikus. We only invite trouble by stopping at this place, and how would Nerissa even arrange a guide when she scarcely sees a soul." Solovet jumped in, a long look on her face like she desperately wanted to believe her niece, but her own actions made it hard to. I was in the same boat, but Nerissa had grown on me, and I was willing to risk staying; I had never seen her so confident then when she spoke about this mystery guide.

Vikus sighed and watched the fire for a few seconds. "A few more minutes, then we will part ways."

"Look, Greggy!" Boots called to me. I turned, trying to avoid the skull next to my hip that I hadn't noticed staring right at me until now. "Look how high I can throw!"

I sighed when she chucked the ball as far as she could. Well, that was the last of that, and now I'd be stuck entertaining an eight year old little girl the whole quest. I had no idea how to do that, not to mention I had much more important things to focus on. I flicked on the flashlight to follow the ball so she could see what a mistake throwing it towards the vines was as it disappeared, but not into the jungle. In the mouth of this biggest fucking reptile I had ever seen.

All that poked out of the vegetation was it's head, but I could clearly see the blue green scales and intimidating muscles as it swallowed Boots's ball.

"Hey!" The little girl put her hands on her hips and angrily pouted at it. "That's _my_ ball, you mean lizzy."

God bless her heart, but I scrambled to my feet in order to keep her from running head first into the jungle to give the lizard a piece of her mind. I managed to grab her shoulder as she started stalking towards the vine line, but in my haste, I accidentally stepped right into a ribcage and got my foot stuck.

Temp, who had been chasing after the ball when it disappeared, skidded to a stop when the reptile sprouted from the jungle. He wasn't deterred however, and bravely flew straight at it to get his princess's toy back.

He tried his best, but since I had only seen him use his wings one other time, I image he didn't use them a whole lot, and he quickly got stuck in the vines. "Hey, you!" Boots yelled at the lizard, earning its attention. "You give my ball back, right now!"

It glared down at her, and I can chalk glaring lizards up as something I never thought was possible, but it was an ever growing, very long, list. The reptile hissed at her, opening it's mouth while a multi-colored flap of skin expanded from its neck to make it look more intimidating. I had seen the same type of reptiles in the desert, though, just a little bit smaller.

Boots recoiled with a, "Woah!" But amusingly, it was in awe instead of fear. She put her hands up next to her neck to mimic it with a giggle. "Pretty colors, lizzy!"

Everyone else, including myself, were silent as the two continued to peacock at each other. Then, a new voice started laughing. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it almost seemed like it was emanating from the lizard's mouth, which would have been really unfortunate for the poor guy that ended up stuck in there. If it were me, I probably wouldn't have been laughing, per say, but you never know with some people.

A vine moved and I realized it was actually the reptile's tail. It stopped just in front of Boots and I, and from the thick foliage, a Regalian appeared like Tarzan. He had the tell-tale pale skin, silver hair, and violet eyes. He kneeled next to Boots, still laughing. "Are you a hisser, too?"

"No, I'm Boots." She smiled, letting her arms down.

"Well, Boots. I am Hamnet, and you have met my friend, Frill." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the lizard; it too had begun let down the ruffles as the carnival scene calmed down.

Boots looked at her again. "Is she an ig-iguana?"

Hamnet shook his head. "Sure, whatever that is."

"She ate my ball." She went back to pouting, crossing her arms high over her chest.

"I promise she did not mean to. Let us see if we can retrieve it, shall we?" He stood and dramatically put his hands on his hips. I tried to yank my boot from the bones while all the attention was on his display. "Frill, may we have the ball back?"

"Please! Please, lizzy?" Boots added, immediately switching gears from mad to excited. I rolled my eyes and watched, temporarily leaving my foot lodged disgustingly in the ribs of an unknown victim as the scene unfolded.

The reptile seemed to understand and the muscles around its neck began to rock back and forth, not unlike a cat about to cough up a furball, and the ball suddenly shot out the its mouth. It landed directly into Hamnet's hand, covered in spit. He wiped it off on his shirt, which actually looked like it was weaved straight off the lizard's hide, instead of the spinner silk that I had gotten use to in Regalia. He held it out to Boots with a crooked smile. "Good as new, if you do not mind some hisser spit."

I tilted my head as I watched, suddenly interested by the rogue reptile man. Something about his smile...it was familiar. Then it clicked, that smile, it was nearly identical to Luxa's. And then the scene's irony hit me straight in the heart. This was how we met, when a ball fell from the flier's game that I interrupted. I had caught it and was so nervous, I nearly punched the royal in the face giving it back. She had shot me the same amused half smile.

They had to be related, no one I met since Luxa had a smile like that, but how? Her dad was dead, killed in front of witnesses, and above that, why was he in the jungle with a giant lizard?

I glanced back to the other party members to judge their reactions only to find statues. Vikus and Solovet looked like they had seen a ghost. The old man had an arm around her and for the first time, they actually looked like a married couple since all I had seen them do is argue, especially recently.

Boots happily took her ball from Hamnet's open hand. "Temp! Temp, come back! We got the ball!" She called to the crawler, waving the ball over her head at him. He groaned.

If I wasn't still stuck, I would have cut him down, but Hamnet easily detangled him without bothering to use any knife and set him back on the stone floor. "A bold crawler, who flies in the face of a hisser." Temp shuttered, folding his wings back against his body so Boots could take her place and they continued their little game as if nothing had happened.

"Look, it's Hamnet. Not dead after all, I see." Ripred droned sarcastically, picking a new bone to gnaw on, which just happened to be a human skull.

"The skull was a nice touch, Ripred." Lizard man retorted.

The old gnawer shrugged, proud of himself. "I thought so, too. How have you been?"

"Well, all things considered." He turned towards Frill and waved a hand. "It is safe, you may come down."

The vines shifted and a boy imitated Hamnet's earlier entrance, sliding down the reptile's tail, but he didn't land as gracefully and had to take an extra hop. Immediately, he looked different from normal Regalians, and honestly, other then his pale skin, he looked more like me than he did Underlander.

He had extremely black hair, curled slightly at the edges that licked his ears, with bright green eyes. The boy looked about thirteen or a bit older, but younger than sixteen for sure, was long and lean. Despite his youth, he was only about head shorter than Hamnet. I could see muscles even though he was a little small, and I'd be willing to bet he was still strong.

"This is my son, Hazard." Hamnet introduced him, laying a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

Ripred humed. "Not only alive, but with a Halflander child. You sure do know how to make an entrance."

Halflander. The word brought back sour memories of Luxa shooting me down in Ares's cave after we survived the Prophecy of Grey. She said Overlanders and Underlanders couldn't be together, at least not in the royal family, and told me to move on. That's when I met Serenity. This kid was like looking into the future; half of my world, half of hers.

Vikus numbly walked up to the boy, offering him a hand. Hazard glanced at it and back at his father, confused. "Greetings, Hazard. I am your grandfather, Vikus."

"My grandfather lives in New York City." He said easily. Most Underlanders struggled with Overland words, but he seemed just fine with them. He had a strange accent, like I do sometimes when I get wrapped up into using the stiff verbiage of the Regalians without thinking about it. "We were going to visit him, but then mom died."

Sadness crossed Vikus's face at the loss of a potential daughter in law. "You have two grandfathers, I am your father's father. I live in Regalia."

Hazard looked to Hamnet for help. He nodded but didn't show much emotion for him to go off of. "I didn't know I had two. Where is Regalia? Can we visit?"

"You are always welcome." The old man let go of his hand and returned to Solovet, keeping his back to the two as he tried to muffle his crying into a handkerchief. I suddenly felt very awkward, interrupting such an intimate family reunion with my foot stuck in some poor fool's ribcage.

Why did Vikus and Solovet think their son was dead? And why would he live in this dangerous jungle with a child when he had an open invitation to the palace?

I got my answer when Solovet spoke, her tone accusative and raspy, like she was forcing her emotions down and failing. "Why come you, Hamnet? You have done well enough without us for eighteen years. Run off and allowed us to believe you dead. Why come you, now?"

Well that was a bombshell. Hamnet ran away? I remember Luxa telling me about banishing people to the Dead Lands, it was so effective because living alone outside of Regalia was pretty much a death sentence in itself. Sounds like Hamnet did perfectly fine outside the city's borders. I felt a small sense of kinship with him, we were fellow runaways, and I was dying to know what prompted his get away. Now probably wasn't the best time.

Boots pulled at my pants. I kneeled next to her the best I could around my new buddy's torso stuck around my ankle. "Greggy, who is that?"

"That's Vikus and Solovet's son, Luxa's uncle. You know, like uncle Finn who lives on the farm in Virginia?" She nodded and I gave a sigh of relief. I didn't know what Boots understood about family, what my mother had or hadn't explained to her. I had to remind myself that, at age eight or so, she was in first grade, so she probably learned quite a bit from there. "That boy is Luxa's cousin, like Howard."

"Why don't they live in the castle?"

I shrugged, amused by her description of Regalia since it didn't look anything like the Old English castles she was probably thinking of. "Sometimes family lives away from each other. Now, shh." I stood from our whispered conversation and tried to tune back into the argument.

"I am here because I promised Nerissa I would be." Hamnet said and it sounded like meant it, like the idea of seeing anyone was the last item on his to-do list. "When I was leaving Regalia, the little girl followed me and made me swear to be at this spot, at this time. She said I would be in the presence of a Halflander child and a hisser. I agreed just to sooth her, but when I found myself still alive and indeed with such a child and hisser, I decided I needed to fulfill my promise. How is Nerissa, does she still live?"

"Not just live, reigns." Ripred jumped in.

Hamnet frowned profusely. "Reigns? What of-"

"Your sister Judith and her husband were killed by gnawers, your niece Luxa vanished while battling in the Labyrinth some months ago. She is presumed dead." Solovet glared at him while Vikus shook with more silent sobs. "You have lost any right to mourn them. Your twin, her husband, your niece; you renounced them when you turned your back on us."

Yikes. This was all super heavy, and there was some serious tension here, worse then when I had my reunion with my mother. It made my family disaster look cute.

"You do not command me, Mother." He said slowly, trying to restrain his anger. "Not what I do. Not what I think. And never who I mourn."

"You're our guide then?" Lapblood asked lazily, clearly over their drama. As much as I was in favor of a perfectly functioning, happy family unit, I was glad for it. We didn't exactly have spare time to air out all the royal family's laundry.

Hamnet turned to them. "Am I?"

"That's what your crazy queen says." Mange remarked. "She said you'd get us to the Vineyard of Eyes."

"And what would you mixed lot have to do at a place like the Vineyard?"

"'The Prophecy of Blood'." Ripred crunched through the skull and moved onto the eye sockets, poking his large teeth through one and into the other. "A good doctor tells us the Vineyard is the cradle."

Hamnet gave a short hum of recollection and turned his gaze to the ground. "'The Prophecy of Blood', well, I have not heard of that in quite some time. So, where is your warrior? Is it this one, with his foot stuck in a gnawer?"

I straightened up when everyone looked at me. I was seriously sick of this ribcage, so I pulled my father's sword out with my left hand and sliced down at the bone, a few inches away from my foot. I silently hoped I wouldn't chop it off in the process by using my less dominant hand. I cut away enough to free my foot and kick the remaining bones away. I met his gaze but still felt foolish for getting it stuck in the first place.

"Well, he certainly looks like my mother's perfect soldier." He looked me over, curious but also something else; anger, but not directed at me. More like the idea of me. I couldn't help but stand straighter, my chest out as I gripped my father's sword.

"He moonlights as a rager when he is not fulfilling prophecies. A bit cocky for his own good, though." Ripred continued. I glared at him.

"A warrior and a rager." Hamnet nodded once, his mouth set in a firm line. "That will only hinder you here, if you have yet to reel your special powers in yet." I heard the angry sarcasm behind the implication of being a rager as a superpower. I couldn't decide if I was offended or entertained by his underlying jealousy.

"As long as you know where you're going, I don't have time to spare." I frowned as he matched my moves, trying to look taller and bigger than me, even though I was five or so inches taller.

"I have yet to agree to take you anywhere." Hamnet crossed his arms over his chest with a small smirk of dependence. And I was, I needed him to get me to the Vineyard of Eyeballs so my bond and mother didn't die, but it was pretty shitty of him to hold that at ransom.

I glowered at him the best I could with an eight year old in one hand and a sword in the other. Mange sneered as we had our stand off. "You drag us out here to this ridiculous spot for a pissing contest? Your own son will not help you find a cure for this plague, Solovet!"

The woman crossed her arms. "We do not need his help."

"Then it is settled, come Hazard." Hamnet put a strong hand on the back of his son's neck, directing him away from us; it looked like the young boy wanted to stay and learn more about his newly found grandparents, but his father had a firm grip and forced him to follow along.

"Stop!" I called out before he got too far. My voice was loud and hard, gaining everyone's attention, halting the beginnings of protests and complaining; even the buzzing behind the vines paused for a few heartbeats. Hamnet turned to me in surprise but raised an eyebrow, opening the floor to me. "This plague has my mother, my bond. I need to get to the Vineyard of eyes. I'm not too proud to ask for help."

Hazard looked between us. "You know where the Vineyard of Eyes is."

Hamnet sighed and crossed his arms, staring hard at me. I don't know what he was looking for, maybe the truth, maybe if he could see if I were lying; either way, after a few moments, he gave a short nod. "Who is going, certainly not all of you." He eyed Solovet, Vikus, and all the guards suspiciously.

"Just a handful. We rats, the two Overlanders, the crawler, a couple fliers, and your mother." Ripred answered. I resisted the urge to argue I wasn't an Overlander, but I suppose it was easier to explain that way.

"Not my mother, nor her flier." Hamnet argued immediately.

I could see the start of disagreement form on Solovet's face. "Deal." I said quickly.

The woman frowned deeply at me. "You are not in charge here, Gregor."

"Look me in the eye, Solovet, and tell me you could go on this quest without bringing up the past. _Once_. Convince me you can drop the history between you and Hamnet, and I will advocate for you until I turn blue." I almost dropped from talking the air out of my lungs, but I had to get to the point quickly before she ran her sword through me.

The woman continued her frown but turned. "Mount up!"

Vikus walked up to Hamnet as the guards and his wife packed their supplies and situated ours onto Nike's back. His handkerchief was still crumpled in his fist, close to his face in case he lost his cool again. "You, both, are always welcome. Regalia is still your home, and there are many ways to occupy yourself, other than fighting."

"Vikus, I cannot." He struggled the answer out. I knew how he felt, it was hard to tell Vikus no for anything; he got this look in his eye that made you want to say yes. I can't imagine how much harder it would be for him, Vikus being his father.

"You can!" He shot back immediately, his voice cracking with emotion. "Think about it, think of the child, if something were to happen to you." The old man grabbed one shoulder with his free hand and shook him once. "What can you do here that you cannot there?"

"No harm." Hamnet answered, his face solemn. "I do no harm."

It clearly made an impact on Vikus and he released his son, wordless as he mounted Euripides. "Fly you high." He said, but I wasn't sure who he was speaking to.

Hamnet cast his gaze to the floor, not making an attempt to say anything back. Yet another case of deja vu fell over me as the situation flashed me to when I had met Ripred for the first time during the Prophecy of Grey quest. Luxa was pissed at her grandfather for not telling us the gnawer would be guiding us, not him.

' _Don't leave him like this.' I muttered to the two of them as we watched him ready to take off. 'Four of us aren't coming back, and even if you do, you'll regret not saying goodbye. Trust me.'_

Luxa had taken my advice and called out to her grandfather, he nearly cried in relief. I looked to the conflicted ex-Regalian, who looked so much like his niece-or she looked like him, and I knew I had to do the same. "Don't let him think you hate him forever." My comment broke his fixed stare. "You have your second chance, whatever the reason you left, don't let this one pass without taking full advantage to say what needs to be said. There's no such thing as a third chance."

I turned to walk away and leave him to his thoughts, when he muttered back. "You speak with experience."

I looked sideways at him as he now watched his parents about to take off, not bothering to meet my eyes; keeping his on Vikus and Solovet as if they would disappear if he took them away. "Then take my word for it."

* * *

 **Wow it's felt like a long time since I've updated. My spring break stressed me out so hard, my softball coaching staff basically made our lives hell that week, but it feels good to get back into writing and editing. Hope everyone else enjoyed their break, or will as it comes up :)**

 **Oh, also, I resubmitted the first 'sub' chapter with Serenity and Grace because I didn't realize how off my timing was and reading through the preview of it, I got confused lol**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	10. Flashback 1

**"What you get by achieving your goals is not as important as what you become by achieving your goals." -Zig Ziglar**

* * *

Serenity hesitated outside the third quarantine room. She stood outside the hospital wing with a bundle of fresh-made goods from her bakery, well, her father's bakery; ask any of her neighbors and they'd agree it was more her bakery than anything, but it was her family's business nonetheless. She loved making food, it was her favorite thing; bread, meat or sweet pies, pastries, anything she could kneed in her hands. It was her calling, and she was _good_ at it.

Doctor Neveeve had agreed and allowed her to bring the plague tenants tasty snacks to keep their spirits up, but told her no meats. Serenity was fine with that, and as happy as she was to bring Howard and Andromeda their favourite glazed pastries, she hoped to create a bridge with Gregor's mother the most. But now she stood just on the other side of the woman's room, hesitating and nervous.

The baker was positive she felt the disapproval coming off the woman when they had met in the royal box of the arena after the Icarus incident. Gregor was sweet, he always was when it came to her, and was only checking on her, but it seemed to piss the woman off; mostly because she had just tried to do the same for him, and he walked away from her.

Not that he tried to or did it on purpose, Serenity defended him in her mind, Gregor struggled so hard with what he should do now that she had been forced back into his life. It was hard for her to imagine the kind of struggle he went through, battling the independence he had to develop out of survival without his parents to protect him, and obligation not wanting to shut his only family out, but also not knowing how to let them in. She struggled enough just with the stone wall he constructed around his emotions and heart with her.

He loved her, and Serenity felt a dreamy smile form when she flashed back to the moment he told her, the emotion so raw in his voice and big brown eyes. Sometimes he really battled with himself, and his distant behavior stung like a saber to the heart, until she took a deep breath and reminded herself of his past. Most of the time they spent together, he was exceptionally affectionate, and those moments Serenity held very dear.

That bundle of memories made her chest flush and her heart ache at the same time. He had left only two days ago and she already missed him like crazy; missed his presence, missed his kisses, missed walking through the palace with his large hand swallowing hers, making her feel protected. She took a deep breath and forced herself to enter the room, enough thinking about Gregor, she was going to drive herself crazy.

Grace was awake when she arrived, playing something on her bed that Serenity saw was a kind of card game. She didn't recognize it, but there was a million things the Overlanders did that she didn't understand. Gregor tried to explain some of them, but they were from a whole other world for all she could tell. Walking in gained the woman's attention and she ended up doing a double take when she realized the baker wasn't the good doctor.

She turned on her bed when her visitor entered, leaving the solitaire game on her neatly made bedding for the time being. Grace was beyond interested in meeting this girl since her son said she was important to him, and then he bee-lined to her as soon as that big white bat set him down before she could check on him. It was a traumatic experience and she wanted to make sure he was okay, but he almost completely ignored her for this girl. Color her intrigued.

The girl, Serenity was her name she remembered, gave her a nervous smile and a small wave. "I have brought you some goods from my bakery, perhaps you would enjoy a treat." She said, her voice a bit quiet but it could also be thanks to the primitive communication holes cut into her all glass cell. Small holes were drilled fifteen feet up at the ceiling for ventilation and sound to travel in, and the only way out was a very tight door cut into the area in the corner for food or medicine.

"You made this?" Whatever it was, it certainly smelled amazing.

The girl smiled, finally relaxing a bit. "Yes, in my family's bakery in the city. I hope you enjoy pastries, Doctor Neveeve has denied me use of any meats."

She was a baker? Grace smiled back at her as she finally got a still warm donut in her hands, the glaze melting on her fingers. One bite into the buttery, flaky dough and the sugary topping filled her mouth, all thoughts flew out the window. "Oh, wow."

Serenity perked up when Gregor's mother closed her eyes after biting into her pastry, expressing her blessing of the taste. She approved, it was the first step, and she'd take it.

* * *

 **So I was writing more of the next chapters, and I kept thinking about what was going on in Regalia with Ares, Grace, the plague, and Serenity. So I decided to write out a short flash over in 3rd person Serenity/Grace POV, because I needed a brake from writing in the head of a 19 year old boy for so long, haha XD**

 **Not every chapter will have a mini, but every few will, and I'll probably post them on Wednesdays, half way between updates. They won't be long, probably less than 1000 words, but I hope you'll enjoy the change in perspective :) I know what's going through Serenity and Grace's heads, but now you do too!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	11. Chapter 10

**"Ever tried. Ever failed. No matter. Try again. Fail again. Fail better." -Samuel Beckett**

* * *

Hamnet touched Vikus's shoulder and they exchanged a short conversation, ending with the old man giving him a long hug. He looked uncomfortable and didn't know what to do with his hands, like I had when my mom hugged me for the first time after nine years. Although Solovet was clearly still unhappy with him, she put a hand on his shoulder when he turned to her; I imagine that was as good as the woman could give.

"Kill this fire." Hamnet told a guard. The soldier hesitated and looked to Solovet. She gave a miniscule nod, her eyes angry, but I wasn't sure if it was because Hamnet ordered her troop where he had no authority, or because the troop didn't respect his authority; runaway or not. Her whole attitude was confusing.

Eventually, everyone was loaded up and mounted on their fliers. "Fly you high." Reptile man called to the two elders, casting his eyes down after a moment.

"Bye bye!" Boots waved to them, earning a smile from Hazard, looking down as he stood next to her with his hands neatly folded behind his back.

"Well, glad that fiasco is over." Ripred droned lazily, still chewing on his skull. "Your family always makes some big scene. Not to mention, you're miserable to have dinner with."

Hamnet nodded, watching as the last black dot of the fliers finally disappeared. "Susannah, does she live?"

"Oh, she's just fine, a whole castle of children in The Fount. The Warrior knows one of them, what was his name again?" The gnawer chatted idly, I'd bet he knew the name but didn't care enough to say it.

I crossed my arms and frowned at him. "Howard."

Hamnet nodded. "I know Howard, he was not much older than Nerissa when I left. How is he, Rager?"

I tried not to let my face portray too much of my annoyance at the pointed nickname as it left his mouth with obvious scorn. "In quarantine with the plague." My only satisfaction came when he seemed disturbed by the information as he could lose a family member to this disease. At least one he kinda liked, anyway.

Hamnet shook it off and rounded everyone together then promptly split us up. He settled Boots, Temp, Nike, and I into one group; himself, Hazard, and Frill in another; then the gnawers in their own. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't really care as long as no one was looking to me to lead, I wasn't very good at caring for other people's wellbeings. Clearly.

"Before we enter the jungle, I must make one thing absolutely certain." He sighed, hands on his hips like this was the last conversation he wanted to be having. "This is not a place for swords and claws. Eat only what you carry, take care your flame singes nothing. Crush no berry, bruise no leaf, and tread as gently on the roots as possible."

"What, I can't eat a vine?" Mange asked sarcastically.

Lapblood flicked one with her tail. "They are just plants."

"Some are plants, but some are deadly." Hamnet agreed grimly. "Yes, they seem like harmless plants, look like them, smell like them, act like them, but can you tell the difference between the ones that are poisonous, constrictive, hungry? Can you tell the difference between what you can eat and what can eat you?"

That quickly hushed the gnawers and made me extremely uneasy as I cast a glance at the jungle line. "They can't really...eat...us, can they?"

Luxa's half smile poked at the edge of this mouth. "Ask the skeletons, Warrior." I took a breath to calm my nerves, I would not let him poke at me and gain the satisfaction of response.

Half an hour passed as we figured out where everything would be packed. Solovet and Vikus left us with enclosed glass lanterns so the fire was contained, unlike with torches, so no plants would be damaged unless they were dropped and broke. In which case, all the oil that spilled out would start a forest fire big enough to make Smoky livid.

For a few moments before we lit the lanterns, all the lights were out, and amazingly I could still see. My flashlight was off to conserve the battery, so the only thing left had to be natural. I set the two lanterns in my hands down and followed the ground as the light began to get brighter.

It was coming from a mote like cut in the ground where a shallow stream trickled through. It was so bright, the light reached nearly ten feet into the air. Under the surface, light flashed irregularly; a volcanic eruption the size of a first grade science project. There was something similar in the crawlers' homeland, but those were bigger and more violent.

I dropped a few fingers into the water and the warm liquid ran over my digits. "There are hundreds of those crisscrossing the jungle." Ripred's voice spoke behind me. "A bit of advice. Don't step in them, don't drink from them, and don't use your fingers for bait."

His words registered and I yanked my hand away from the stream just as teeth tried to snap where my fingers had just been. "What was that?" I stood from my crotch uneasily.

"Something that wants to make your finger its dinner." He smirked at me.

I tried to shake off the idea that I might have just lost a few fingers if he hadn't said anything. "Is the water tainted?" The old gnawer nodded at me and I glanced over at my sister. She didn't seem to notice the water, but I didn't need her getting curious like I just had. "Boots!" I called to her.

She ran over to me with a smile, holding her ball. "Hi Greggy!"

"Hey, little girl. I need to tell you, this water is bad. It has...piranhas in it. Do you know piranhas?" I wanted to smack myself upside the head at my horrendous attempt to warn her. I was seriously not good at this.

Boots's eyes widened. "Piranhas! Fishies with teeth!" She bared hers to me and snapped them together.

I nodded with relief. "Yes, fishies with teeth. So don't go near the water, okay?"

She gave me a definite nod. "Temp! Temp! Water bad, Temp!"

"Stream bad." The crawler muttered, either in confirmation or agreement, but it satisfied Boots and she happily jumped onto his back to continue their game.

She had just gone a few feet when I cast a worried look at the vines, Hamnet's words about dangerous plants looking harmless ran through my mind and I could just see her tossing her ball at one of them only to get attacked when she went to retrieve it. "Boots!" She turned and Temp scurried back to me. "Don't touch the plants either, okay, they have...thorns." God I sucked at this.

My sister nodded. "No water, no plants. Gots it, Greggy! You hear that Temp? Don't touch!" I let out a relieved breath, glad I could at least keep my promise to my mother to protect her for the time being.

"Warrior, why don't you make yourself useful and help us load your flier." Ripred called sarcastically, lounging next to his collection of bones. I rolled my eyes and stacked the last few, very heavy, water bags onto Nike's back.

 _She's not my flier._ I thought bitterly as I thought about my black bat, suffering in the hospital. Because of me.

Among the other packs we brought was one for me that held first aid supplies and lantern fuel, and specially designed packs for the gnawers to carry; complete with back leg and chest straps. I wondered briefly who created them, and now they'd know the gnawers' anatomy, but just as quickly brushed it off.

"So how are you going to travel, Nike?" I asked the princess. In my experience, fliers didn't do to well walking on their feet for much further than a few paces, and 'open air' was the opposite of how I'd describe the jungle.

"Up higher, where the foliage is not so heavy." She answered easily. "I will join the party when I can. Will you and your sister ride?"

I shook my head. I had loaded those leather water skins, and I knew how heavy they were. No matter how strong she was, there was no way it'd be far to ask her to carry that all that _and_ Boots and I, I wouldn't even ask that of Ares if he were here. "Nah, we'll walk, but thank you."

She gave me a small nod and I kneeled next to my own pack to figure out how I'd carry it all. I yanked the large hiking pack onto my back, it wasn't exceptionally heavy, but significant enough to make me grunt. After that, I slung on my smaller messenger bag I got from the museum over one shoulder and it rested on my right hip, opposite of my father's sword. The last thing I had was the water skin holding the shrimp. I was going to give it to Ripred, but then he threw bones at my head and embarrassed me not just in front of Hamnet, but everyone, so I kept it a secret and a possible bargaining tool for later.

"Seems you have all that figured out." Hamnet said from behind me. I turned to see him gazing at me sadly. I nodded, feeling suddenly itchy in my own skin with him staring at me. "How long have you been in the Underland?"

I shrugged. "A few months. I moved down here permanently after the Prophecy of Grey quest."

"Your mother allowed that?"

It was an innocent question, but it still sent a sharp sting through my heart with the image of her laying in the hospital. I wondered if she had developed any purple bumps yet. I shook it off. "I am nineteen, she couldn't tell me what to do, even if she wanted to."

"But I would imagine she did not wish you to. The Underland is not exactly a vacation."

Vacation wasn't a word I'd heard yet down here, and maybe he learned it from Hazard's mother, but I didn't really care because I was already clamming up about my history with mention of my mother and the relationship he assumed we had. "She wasn't in my life when I fell." His eyebrows came together with confusion. "I ran away when I was younger, I haven't seen her since she showed up right before we left to come here."

Hamnet was quiet for what felt like an eternity, but I suppose it was only about a minute. "How old were you?"

"Nine." A few more moments passed but I wasn't looking for sympathy, or ridicule, or whatever was swirling in his head, and moved on.

I wandered to the other side of camp where Boots was playing patty-cake with Temp, he was actually better at the game now then I ever have been. Hazard caught my attention where he stood next to Frill. The reptile had come out of the vines fully now, and I was surprised to see how small she actually was.

Now, when I say small, I mean she wasn't fifteen feet at the shoulders like I thought she was when she jumped up to catch Boots's ball. Realistically, she was Hazard's height at her shoulders and eye level to my head. Tail to nose, she was probably twenty foot, and had beautiful blue-ish green scales that matched the clothes the Halflander and ex-Regalian wore. Her five long toes drew my eyes last, but they were basically curved daggers I'm sure could wrap around my body and easily crush me.

"Thank you." I told her, deciding quickly I wanted to be on the lizard's good side. "For giving Boots's ball back, I really appreciate it." _More than you know_. I thought dryly, insanely relieved I wouldn't have to entertain the eight year old on my own.

"Offfff coooouuurse." She said back in a creepy, long breathy hiss that made my skin crawl.

"Frill wouldn't have ate it, really." Hazard leaned up and wrapped a scaley pack around her neck then he started hissing himself. It threw me through a loop. It didn't sound like the kind of mock snake noise I've heard in the Overland, it was slow and had different octaves, almost like a real language. "Probably would have made her sick, anyway."

"What is he doing?" Ripred's voice floated over as he spoke to Hamnet, who was helping his adjust his pack. "Can he really speak to that hisser?"

"Hazard can speak to anything, or will at least try if given the chance." Lizard man nodded, unable to hold in a smile of pride. I frowned before I could help it, a memory of my father looking at me in the same way when I was learning how to play saxophone, his beloved instrument. "Go on, squeak at him."

The gnawer pulled away, almost appalled. "What?"

"Greet him in Gnawer."

Ripred looked skeptical but turned to an eager Hazard, shooting a high-pitch noise I knew far too well as the common noise rats made. I hadn't stopped to think it was actually a language. Almost immediately, the thirteen year old called back, the sound the left his mouth was nearly indistinguishable from the old gnawer.

"Does that mean hello?" Hazard asked excitedly like a kid seeing a comic book character for the first time. "I've talked to mice sometimes. They say hello like this-"

He squeaked again, much higher this time and I physically recalled from my close proximity to him. The three rats flinched, too. "Well, it's about time one of you made an attempt to communicate outside your own tongue. It's a little tedious for the rest of us, forced to learn Human in order to talk to you. Can you do that, too?"

Hamnet shrugged. "I get by in hisser, but I do not have Hazard's ear."

"You learned too late. Start this one off now and she may still have a chance." Ripred pointed his tail toward Boots and Temp. Was he suggesting she could learn to speak...cockroach? I loved Temp, don't get me wrong, but _gross_. The gnawer glanced at me with a bit of disdain. "You just stick to echolocation, boy."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the temptation to pour the shrimp out then and there, right in front of him. "We have lingered here too long." Hamnet broke up the fun conversation. "Frill will lead, I will go last. We shall take the path that begins at the Arch of Tantalus, but the jungle overcomes it eventually. Remember to step lightly and hurt nothing. Oh, and keep an eye on your provisions, the fliers did not name the Arch frivolously."

I racked my mind for what I knew of the name. "Tantalus?" I didn't realise I had muttered it outloud, but thankfully, Nike was the closest to me and was not judgemental to my ignorance.

"He was an Overlander from long ago. He committed a great crime and, as punishment, he was forced to stand in a pool of water beneath a tree of fruit." The zebra flier started.

It suddenly clicked in my mind, an Ancient Greek display in a museum about myths rushed back to me. "Then when he tried to drink, the water disappeared, and the fruit was just out of reach, right?"

She nodded happily at my knowledge. If she knew the myth of Tantalus, and all the fliers were named after Greek entities, they obviously know about the Greek culture somehow, maybe from the humans since they came down in the middle ages. I had just enough time to wonder if they ever run out of deities to name themselves after, when everyone was forced in a line and fell into place.

Hazard jumped on Frill's back and they passed under the arch. Mange and Lapblood went next, then Boots, Temp, and I, with Ripred and Hamnet bringing up the back. Nike spread her wings and disappeared into the vines.

I took a deep breath and took my turn to walk through the threshold, the quest to save my bond and mother finally beginning.

* * *

 **One more week in the books! It was great to hear from everyone, Toast, Iron, Koipbuiop, and everyone that reviews. Thank you, for mentioning I got a line in the prophecy wrong, I must have read it wrong when I first wrote it haha.**

 **I know there are questions about Luxa, and how her relationship with Gregor will develop. I know you don't want to hear 'just stick with me' lol, but that's all I can offer ;). I have the obvious two options where I stick to the original story, or pick something unique to me, and I'm waiting to see how the rest of _Redient_ and her sister stories develop to actually decide.**

 **So answer: I don't know either lol sorry**

 **Always,**

 **Artemis**


	12. Flashback 2

**"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time." Thomas A. Edison**

* * *

"How long has your family been baking?" Grace asked the girl. Serenity had found and pulled up a chair while Grace shamelessly devoured a few of her amazing treats. She was now sitting across from her. The thing that amazed her the most was the lax demeanor she held, though still holding perfect posture like a princess in her daughter's favourite books and movies. Far unlike the Underlanders she had met up to that point, who all used stiff words and held stiff bodies, but Serenity crossed her legs Indian style and tucked them under her on the chair like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Grace almost felt like they were just friends catching up, not that she was going to die from some unknown disease, in a world she never knew existed just under the feet of millions of New Yorkers. She appreciated the distraction, especially from the giant animals and nasty cockroaches the size of ponies.

Serenity finished chewing a bite of whatever kind of pie she had brought for herself before answering. Perfect manors too, Grace mused. "My whole life. My father tells a story of my baking before I could walk, though I am sure it is an exaggeration more than anything." By the end of her answer, her neck flushed as an adorable sign of embarrassment, despite the fact she had no control over her father.

Grace laughed gently to herself, sure that was not exactly true, but fathers tend to embellish like that. Gregor's father had actually tried to teach the boy to play his saxophone before he even had teeth. All he got from it was a spit covered mouthpiece, obviously, but it was still a cute moment between them. "We use to live here, in the palace, when the king and queen were alive."

"What happened to them?" She asked, noticing the lack of anyone formally introducing themselves as the one in charge. Vikus was a diplomat and his wife was a military leader, that much she had learned, but the only other mention she heard of was some council.

Serenity cast her gaze down and Grace's heart sank, already anticipating the answer. "They were killed when I was still young, during a war with the gnawers." Gnawers, those were the rats, she reminded herself, trying not to shudder in disgust out of respect.

"Is there anyone to take over?" She suddenly found herself interested in how the humans here operated, the era of kings and queens that actually ruled was far gone in the Overland. It was interesting to see it in full swing here. The way they spoke, dressed, acted, the lack of advanced technology, it was all so interesting. Minis the deadly diseases.

Again, the girl looked away from her curious gaze, but this had much more pain laced into it. She nodded gently. "Yes, they had a daughter. My dearest friend, Luxa." Grace wanted so much to pry and ask where this Luxa girl was, because she certainly hadn't met anyone of similar age to Serenity or Gregor by that name, and not one that introduce herself as a princess. She was suddenly was afraid of the reason.

Serenity eventually sighed and looked back at her. She wasn't crying, but her eyes shined with tears. She was so strong for such a young girl. "She fought to save Boots on their last quest, but has not yet made it back to the city. We fear she will never." Grace was stunned. This royal, a princess, had all but given up her life to save her daughter? It obviously affected Serenity to lose a friend, but she couldn't imagine what the city went through to lose the last line of their ruling family. God, she hoped this girl could miraculously make her way back to Regalia so she could meet her and thank her personally. "Gregor has been beside himself trying to locate her…"

Grace nodded, glad her lessons still stuck with him, despite his time away. She tried to teach him to be a southern gentlemen who treated women right and with respect, to protect them. She saw how he was with Serenity, and it was obvious he was very protective of her; seeing him throw her over his shoulder and sprint away as soon as that sick bat crashed their 'meeting' was enough proof of that.

If she was going to be honest with herself, Grace had to admit she was beyond happy to see the expressions on his face when it came to Serenity. She was scared the jubilant, bubbly little boy she lost was no longer in him. After what had to be a difficult life living alone and penniless, she was elated to see it didn't turn him into a monster. Though, she did see some ill looking scars poking out from his shirt that made her stomach churn with worry; any thought of him being hurt without health insurance or access to a hospital made her woozy with possibilities.

"How long have you two…?" She couldn't finish the sentence, because it was an awkward. She didn't know Serenity, how far she could pry before she shut down. Just because she was Gregor's mother, doesn't mean she'll immediately bare all to her. Though, as the implications became obvious, she saw the same effect of love flash over the young girl's face before it was masked by uncertainty.

Serenity shifted uncomfortably under Gregor's mother's gaze. There was not much for her to be embarrassed about, and she certainly did not have to tell her the more...personal information of their relationship, but she considered herself a private person. Ever since Luxa shut her out, she was hesitant, and if it were not for Aphrodite, Serenity was sure she would have no idea how to react to others' emotions.

Instead, she was relieved to see mostly curiosity instead of anger on Grace's face, and she told herself to relax; she could speak about what she was comfortable with, at least to start. "We met after his first quest here, about five months ago."

She nodded. "What is he like? Is he…"

The baker sighed. She had a feeling she would ask something along those lines, having lost him so young, and so long ago, naturally she would wonder how her son turned out without her guidance. "He is...rough around the edges, I could easily tell he has spent many years alone. But he is gentle, caring. Unsure at times, and can be distant, but he is getting acquainted with life in the palace. Though, I wish he would remember to eat more."

Grace almost laughed, flashing back to a few times she had to force her own husband to eat when he was swamped with papers during midterms. She wasn't surprised to hear her son was the same way, though it did make her sad. "Well, if you make him some of these, I don't know how he'd not end up gaining a few pounds."

Serenity couldn't help but smile, Grace liked her pastries! She had never been more proud of her foods than in that moment. "Gregor's favorite is my bread, I will bring you some next time."

A gentle smile spread over the older woman's face, yes, this girl was something special, alright. "I would love that."

* * *

 **Another little sub chapter for you. Hope you liked the change in pace :) let me know, drop a reveiw! See you** **Sunday.**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	13. Chapter 11

**"Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it." -Charles R. Swindoll**

* * *

I don't think there's anywhere in the Overland, Underland, or universe that is so drastically different than the two sides of the Arch of Tantalus. The circle of bones was warm yet cool like the majority of the Underland I've experienced so far, but the other side, was like literal hell; and I've been in Phoenix during July.

Yeah, that was a horrible life decision. Just like Russia. And that one time I ended up locked in Dodger stadium overnight. Or when I was a stowaway on a plane to California. What can I say, I was an unsupervised child. Not to mention a _little_ stupid.

Not even a half an hour had passed and I was sticky with sweat. If I still had my long hair, it'd be stuck to my forehead. I'm sure my shirt was a shade darker and would suck to try and peel off. I didn't want to complain, but the pack seemed heavier than when we first started, and it was digging into my shoulder blades. The left ached with the still fresh wound from Queen Athena, but a majority of the cut was lower and I was more focused on my neck anyway.

I rolled my head in a circle in hopes to work those muscles, but it didn't really work. I started to think about asking Serenity to massage my shoulders before I stopped myself. It didn't happen often, but when Mareth, or Perdita since he was stuck in the hospital, would push training too hard to the point I was too sore to make it to the palace. I'd collapse into one of the chairs in the bakery and Serenity would kneed me like a loaf of bread.

God, I missed her. And it's only been a day.

I allowed my mind to wander to what she could be doing, probably making pies. Mm, her sweet sugar pies were heaven. I sighed, needing a new thought topic or my stomach would eat itself, so I tried to focus on what was around me.

My feet were so heavy, and the set of steeled toe boots I found in the museum weren't making it any easier to lift my feet over the mess of roots that had besieged the path. I had pretty big feet too, always have since I was young and I grew into them a little, but it made finding shoes that fit difficult since not many large footed people throw their shoes away. The only ones I found with two of the same ones were from kids who grew out of theirs, so they were way too small. I was jealous of the animals around me that could delicately walk barefoot around the roots with no hindrance.

Everyone had their own conversations going; Mange and Lapblood were whispering about something I didn't care enough about to try to decipher; Ripred was talking to Hamnet, probably about what he's missed in the last nineteen years and that I'm sure included some over exaggerated stories of me; Boots was singing with Temp. I was surprised Mange and Lapblood hadn't snapped yet, they seemed like the type to really be irked by the little girl and crawler's off key voices.

The only one that wasn't doing anything was Hazard. He sat on Frill's back, facing the rest of the party, particularly watching Boots with interest. I'm sure he's never seen someone younger than him, or anyone else for that matter, period. After Boots finished her latest round of The Alphabet Song, he jumped down to walk with her.

"What are you singing?" He asked, his arms tucked neatly behind his back as he walked. I was interested in hearing her teach him the words and he sing along with them. Boots was a great teacher, too. It helped that Hazard already knew his alphabet, but it was cute to see her all bubbly and jumping around the roots; calling out letters and naming things that started with them. Her brown eyes, same as mine, sparkled with happiness despite the low lantern light, her shoulder-length brown curls bouncing. She looked carefree. I wanted desperately for her to stay that way.

"Ugh, now she's got him doing it." Lapblood groaned as Hamnet guided us into an open area for a rest. She and Mange were chewing on bones they brought from the Arch, but the ear scratching sound of their teeth against bone wasn't what they were wincing at, ironically.

"It's not as bad at that crawler, he couldn't sing on key if he had a sword at his throat," Mange added.

I rolled my eyes at them and set my pack down, flexing my shoulders in an attempt to ease the ache. I sat down at a relatively clear spot next to some rocks and accepted the waterskin from Hamnet. He was walking around with it, letting everyone drink as much as we wanted. Once everyone had gotten some, he passed out rations of bread, meat, and something that resembled a carrot.

I ate slowly, not particularly hungry, but I knew with how much I was sweating, I'd need the nutrients. Temp gave Boots his meat and carrot, but the roach had been doing that for two quests already, so I wasn't surprised, just grateful he was looking out for her and making sure she was getting all the substance she needed or wanted.

After they ate, Hazard showed Boots how to climb some of the rocks while she continued to teach him more songs. "There must be some way to muzzle them," Lapblood muttered.

I glared at the oversized rodent, my sister wasn't some kind of dog. "I'd rather listen to them than hear you two gnaw on bones." I sneered back. If they were going to be negative all quest, then two...uh, three could play that game.

"Greggy!" Boots called excitedly from the top of a rock, waving at me. Her height made me nervous. "Look! Froggies! F is for Frog, Hazie."

Hazie, I imagine was the nickname she had bestowed Hazard at some point during the trek, looked to where she was pointing, pausing as he was reaching up from a lower rock. My stomach swirled at the way his face drained of the small amount of color he actually had.

I finally turned to where she was pointing to find a bright fog of jumping frogs. Green, pink, blue, orange, purple, black. Their patterns random but distinctly different. I recognized them, even in the Underland they were small but no less deadly.

Poison arrow frogs. One touch meant death. And they were headed straight for my baby sister.

I almost groaned out loud and threw my hands up. I told her not to touch the plants. Not to touch the water. I couldn't have predicted to tell her not to touch something as innocent as some damn frogs!

As if to make my heart rate go even higher, a small lizard, identical to Frill but tiny like the kind that lived in Florida, struck at one of the frogs as it landed on the base of the rocks. Its tongue touched the slimy skin of a yellow and black patterned frog and it immediately froze.

Paralyzed. Dead.

"Don't touch it Boots!" I screamed desperately. At my loud voice, she turned away from clapping and watching the frogs get closer and closer to her and Hazard. "Don't touch! They're poison!"

She pouted instantly. "Greggy, they're so pretty! Not poison. Look! Red, yellow, blue!" She turned and giggled again.

I ground my teeth together at her sass as Hamnet appeared next to me. "Hazard, can you jump clear?" He called, trying to stay calm but failing, his voice frazzled like he was on the edge of falling; I guess he would if he lost his son, the last link to his wife, the last reason to stay away from the home he hated.

Hazard nodded a little uncertainly and steadied himself on his rock, just one below my sister's. He flexed his legs once as if judging the jump, then let go. He stumbled just a tad and I swear I saw Ripred's tail flick at his shoulder to offset his wayward balance.

"You can't help her up there, crawler." The rat called out to Temp, who was obviously conflicted. He knew he couldn't fly her down, she was far too heavy, but he'd still sacrifice his life in a heartbeat.

I sighed. "He's right, Temp. Get out of the way so we can help her." He finally gave in and used his wings to coast down, leaving just Boots on the top of a cringe-worthy high formation of rocks with poison frogs hopping closer and closer to her every minute.

Mom was going to kill me.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" Boots giggled, leaning down to put her hands next to her feet, sitting like a frog. She jumped in place with a wide smile. "Frogs hop, Greggy! See, hop hop!"

Her movements stirred the frogs even faster and one bright blue one even landed at the edge of her rock, close to her side. "No, Boots." I all but roared, unable to contain my anger, frustration, and desperation. My voice deepened and struck her with the force of an angry father. She glanced at me, her face falling close to tears. "No hopping. Come to me. Jump to me, like…" I faltered, the lack of a fun childhood making me unable to form an example. I swallowed hard. "Jump to me, like at the pool, I'll catch you."

Her mood shifted. "Okay. Here I come!" She easily turned and, from her crouched position, leaped right towards me.

Then hell broke loose.

The frogs followed her, everything around me fuzzed and slowed. I registered Lapblood jumping in with her tail to force Boots faster through the air, flying over my head. I heard the sound Hamnet made when he caught her, but mostly, I felt my arm as I swiftly slid my father's sword from its sheath without thinking.

I blinked and the blue frog that had previously threatened my baby sister's life suddenly appeared on the tip of my father's sword, mere inches from Lapblood's ear.

"Get away!" Ripred's voice ran out, sharp and clear. "Get out of here!"

My focus dropped and I stumbled backward over a root. I was barely able to keep the sword tip from touching any part of my body or someone else as several of them rushed around me. Emergency pulsed through me and I floundered, managing to scrape the palms of my hands against the stone floor as I finally lurched to my feet.

Everyone moved toward the vines, forgetting about staying on the path like Hamnet had lectured. My blood was still buzzing behind my eyes and as I was finally able to shake it off, I found I had disregarded the second warning he gave, crushing vines like a bull in a china shop.

I stopped, panting as Hamnet tried yelling to stay together, but no one was around me, and I could barely hear any footsteps of the others; the vines have dampened the sound so much.

I wanted to swing my father's sword through the vines around me until I felt better, maybe scream a little. I hated this feeling, this rager 'power'. I'd pushed it down ever since I first felt it when I was thirteen. I got mixed in with some of the wrong people on a stay in Chicago. Peddled in the wrong area owned by the wrong people. Since I was so young, they decided to teach me a lesson with steel knuckles, pipes, and bats. I fended off a troop of thirty guys by myself. The leaders were so impressed, they tried to recruit me.

I...may or may not have accepted, for a few years. Another bad life decision. Sorry, mom.

"Stay where you are! Hold your position!" Ripred's voice cut through the thick vines. I sighed and tried to catch my breath. It was almost fifteen minutes before the rat appeared to get me. I was still a bit on edge when he appeared and I swung my father's sword toward him. "Woah, watch where you swing that thing! Go wipe it on the rock, for crying out loud."

"Wash it off, too." I took a breath and did it. "Be careful, it will still have poison on it."

I carefully sheathed it in the black leather catch at my side, unable to handle the overwhelming ordeal, and put my hand on my knees; hunched over. "God, Ripred. I don't know if I can handle this too much more."

"You look like you're doing just fine." He said without much care, flicking his tail.

"I can't predict when I'm going to pull this thing out, or what I do once it's out, or who-" I had to stop as my voice strained, leaning over with my hands on my knees to collect myself.

"You'll hurt?" He finished, crossing his front legs and leaning against his haunches. "You're in control, even if you don't think you are. Believe me, your body wouldn't do something your mind wouldn't approve of. You seem to have a stronger handle on it than I thought you would. You've proven that."

I sighed in frustration, I didn't need him to tell me ' _everything will be alright_ '. "How do you know that, exactly? Those things you throw at me? That's how you've been testing me?"

Ripred shrugged. "You passed. Most of the time, though, I am starting to believe you find some enjoyment in it."

"Ripred!" I raised my voice at his babble, and it seemed to finally sink in.

He paused and let out a sigh while I fell on my ass, letting my head rest on my arms. "When did you first notice it?"

I took a long breath before answering, making sure to think the story through. "I was about...thirteen. I got mixed up with some dangerous guys in Chicago when I was panhandling in their turf. The head honcho decided to teach me a lesson but...I took out all his guys. I barely remember doing anything. I just...blinked, and four guys were on the ground and my blood boiling. I thought I was a monster."

The old rat nodded slowly. "How long did it take you? To get used to it?" I pushed when he hadn't found his next words right away.

He shrugged. "Not long, but I fought almost daily. There was more of an opportunity to master it."

"I fought a lot in the Overland," I said quietly, gazing down at a vine near my foot. Was it poisonous? Or harmless? "I'm still not used to it. I don't think I ever will be."

"Come on, now." His tail flicked at the back of my head but I didn't have the energy to block it, enduring the pain instead. "It's my job to be the moody one, not you. Now let's meet up with the others, I can already hear your sister singing again."

I tried to laugh but it took so much energy to stand quickly and follow that it got caught in my throat. We walked through the vines, slowly and gently as if to make up for the earlier rampage, until we made it back to the original camp.

We emerged from the jungle line to everyone else already back and all eyes turned to us, or particularly, me. "Oh, don't fret it, Hamnet. You know he could not help it, and at least now Lapblood lives to carry her pack so I do not have to pick up the slack."

Hamnet crossed his arms with a frown. "Perhaps, but this does not reassure me more."

I wanted to roll my eyes. Sure, he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, for whatever reason, whatever happened, but sometimes you have to kill an amphibian to save a rodent, you know? Hazard came up to distract me before I could snap at his father. "Boots says she has these frogs back at home, that they sleep with her?"

Unable to keep my laughter down at the concerned expression on his face at the idea of poisonous frogs sleeping with the eight-year-old. "They're fake. Toys." I chuckled as I answered. I remembered a tube flick frogs I used to play with when I was younger that looked oddly like the ones that just attacked us. I wouldn't be surprised if my mother had kept the toys for her and Elizabeth to play with, too.

"Strange playthings to have." Hamnet frowned deeper, taking on the appearance of a disapproving father. Hazard lowered his gaze but I wasn't sure if it was out of respect, fear, or apology.

I stepped forward so the boy couldn't see his father and he slowly raised his eyes to meet me. I offered him a sideways wink and was happy to see the beginnings of a smile when Ripred dropped my bags down in front of me. "Saved these, but that's about it. The frogs swarmed the bags, I'd reckon they're too dangerous to touch now."

Hamnet nodded solemnly. "We have lost all the food, but Nike managed to save the water. Overlander, any food in your packs?"

I twinged at the label but kept my retort in because of the situation. "Just some cookies for Boots and," I unhooked the wineskin from my main bag and looked at it longingly. "Some shrimp in cream sauce I brought for Ripred."

His nose appeared under the bag, twitching with excitement. "For me? You know, you have always been my favorite little rager."

I tried not to laugh as Hamnet, similarly trying to hold back an amused smile, held his hand out for it. "Sorry, Ripred. You know it goes to the pups." His smile pushed through as sympathetic, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Does your boy even count as a pup?" The old rat sighed with defeat but didn't press it, like he already knew that would be the outcome. "First the Bane, now these two. They'll be the death of me, pups."

"You will live." Hamnet rolled his eyes, any sorrow he had was now gone. "Far longer than any of us."

With that, we took our places back in line and continued down the path.

* * *

 **...hey. How's it going? I realize it's been...um...a while since I've updated this. I really apologize. I know the whole 'life got in the way' thing is way over done, but it seriously did.**

 **I've mentioned I play college softball, and we were in the middle of our season when our head coach quit. It was a huge, crazy, stressful ordeal. I needed to be with my teammates, we needed time to work through it. That's why I picked the quote on top, we picked the high road and we're in the Regional Tournament. We're taking the adversity to drive us, instead of pushing us into a hole impossible to get out of.**

 **I felt bad but finally got a chance to write more of this chapter now that classes have ended. I'm posting a second chapter soon to make it up to y'all, this plus a flashback to our favorite girls, Grace and Serenity. Hope you're still reading!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis**


	14. Chapter 12

**"I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination." Jimmy Dean**

* * *

Walking through the jungle was no easier after a break than it was the first time. I imagine it was what the less than glorious deleted scenes of Indiana Jones looked like.

Boots fell asleep on Temp's shell almost immediately after we started up again, but I guess telling her not to touch the water, plants, _and_ frogs was pointless. The odds of us running into them again was so slim, at least that's what I was planning on. Besides, I think my outburst scared her enough that she'd think twice about playing with the frogs.

I felt bad about yelling at her, but I was caught up in the moment and didn't know how to handle the stress of almost losing her. To watch her die right in front of me while I stood helplessly from ten feet away...I'm not sure I'd try to leave this hell hole.

Conversation died as everyone was either shaken from the events or not willing to bother those that were, and I was just fine with that; I had gotten very accustomed to silence. There was also the issue of losing all the food, but I was also became adapted to either long periods of no food or running on very little, so that was something Hamnet and Ripred can mull over on their own.

We stopped to set up camp at some point and as soon as I stopped walking, I collapsed to the rocky ground. My legs were heavy and numb, not so much from the exhaustion because I was used to running cross country distances, but from the heat.

Hamnet came to me with a water skin, letting me drink while he gave Boots and Hazard some of Dulcet's cookies, dipping them in the cream from the shrimp. "You know, the cream is notorious for spoiling in heat, do you think it's wise to give it to the pups?" Ripred expressed wistfully, his long nose twitching as he watched the two kids chow down.

"You can smell perfectly well that it is fine." Lapblood rolled her eyes at his antics. I had to admit, the smell of the food was entrancing, but it wasn't the first time I was tortured with a delicious aroma but unable to indulge; I slept in an alley next to a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown for a few days. Now that was mouthwatering misery. "The only thing spoiled is you."

The old rat grumbled some more, watching Boots and Hazard as they finished up. I rolled my eyes at him too, it wasn't going to get any better by looking.

No one was up for a campfire conversation and hunkered down for some sleep. Frill set up for the first watch and I beckoned Boots over. She curled up under my arm over top the blanket I spread out on the floor to give us some kind of cushion against the hard surface. Using my bicep as a pillow, she was out.

I sighed lightly to myself, already starting to overheat from the increased temperature caused by her thick head of hair, but I didn't dare move. I put my arm down next to her to add more points of contact. The last thing I wanted to happen was a repeat of the beach incident when she woke up and slipped away, forcing me, Mareth, Luxa, and the others to fight off two gnawers on the first night she fell from the Overland.

Although I'm sure I needed the rest, I stared up at the black void of the ceiling. I started thinking about the frog debacle and yet another rager experience. I had gotten a good handle on the after effects over the years, but it hadn't always been that way. When I was younger, I began to sense the reaction as early as my first year on the streets.

I was completely alone then. I thought I was dying, I honestly did. The way my vision fuzzed out, my breathing got aggressive, and I couldn't think or control myself; it scared me to death. Almost to the point where I went home. I had even started to head east from where I had been in Mississippi before I beelined south and hunkered down in Louisiana for a few months.

Since it happened when I was confronted by an older panhandler trying to mug my day's take when the old man put his hands on me, I totally avoided confrontation with just about all human beings. At some point, I ended up in New York where I ran into Jimmy who became the only person I trusted and also helped me hone my begging, pushing me into the situations I had been trying to avoid since then.

"Do you think there's any chance they're still alive?" Lapblood's nearly silent voice broke me from my trip down memory lane. I was surprised at first, I thought everyone was asleep, but then I became very curious to what she was talking about. "Not the two little ones, I know they were dying when we left."

"Yes, I do." Mange returned, his voice surprisingly calm and soothing as he spoke. I struck me for the first time that they could be mates. I guess they never gave me any reason, but I could see it. They were both extremely snarky and defiant. "Flyfur and Sixclaw had no signs of the plague when we left, and the yellow powder is on its way. Makemince will find a way to feed them, somehow."

"Do you think they suffered much? The little ones?" Lapblood continued, her already quiet voice became heavy with a mother's worry. For the first time since I met her, other than my outburst in their favor to the council, I remembered that the gnawers were just mammals trying to survive; not much different than the humans. They had children to worry about too, but unlike the Regalians, had absolutely no hope to see them through this disease. "I can't bear the thought of them calling for me and no one answering. My pups."

I could hardly take a breath with how heavy my chest was, how my heart ached for her. I may be worrying about my mother, but no parent should have to bury their children; it just wasn't supposed to be that way. I wanted to get up and sit with her, even if I couldn't find the words to make her worries go away or make her feel better. Sometimes just the presence of another did amazing things in the comfort department.

Instead, I laid on my back, staring up at the endless black ceiling, watching the gentle flicker of the lone lantern create shadows across the edges of the vines. The sounds of the jungle rang in my ears, through one and out the other like a boring high school teacher. But now I knew I wasn't the only one forced awake with the thoughts of dying loved ones.

Hamnet's loud footsteps woke me before he did a few hours later. I hadn't slept much, more drifting in and out of consciousness like I have for nearly ten years, but I did feel better as I got all my equipment together. With the gnawers' packs tainted by the frogs, Nike and I were the only ones left with anything to carry. It didn't bother me too much, I was strong and, at least for the time being, healthy. It felt good to be useful since Ripred must have heard about the squid attack that happened on the Bane quest, because I hadn't been asked to take watch once during the night.

We fell into line again but I chose to walk in front of the two gnawers for a moment. "Hey, Lapblood," I called gently over my shoulder before glancing back at her. Her nose twitched at me in recognition. "I wanted to say thank you for getting Boots away from those frogs."

"Forget it." She brushed it off, clearly not too concerned with returning the favor of thanking me for saving her from a jumping frog, whose toxin still spread over my father's sword. I was still thankful she gave Boots the extra momentum to get safely away from the frogs, whether she did it because she believed my sister was necessary for the quest or because she was just an innocent little girl.

I shifted, not sure if I should say anything about her pups. I didn't have the best people, or gnawer, skills after being by myself for so long, but I decided the best way to get better was to at least try. I just hoped I didn't fail too bad and get a claw to the back of the head. "We'll get back in time for your pups. You're a good mother for coming on this quest to save them."

She didn't say anything, nothing hit me in the head, and I wasn't aching for conversation, so I kept my eyes forward and dropped the matter. It was easy to lose a sense of time while we walked, and I wasn't sure how long had passed in relative silence as Boots and Hazard took a nap.

When she woke up, I was a little worried another string of nursery rhymes would push Lapblood and Mange over the edge, but Hazard had another idea. He invited Temp onto Frill's back and the three of them began clicking. I realized the cockroach was teaching them his language. I walked just behind the giant lizard, since the path was all but gone at this point and it was nearly impossible to walk in twos anymore, and listened with amusement.

Although he was a little hesitant at first, the old roach was a great teacher, from what I could pick up from his backward English. By the time we stopped for rest, they had their own version of Spanlish going on; clicks mixed with words.

Temp came to sit next to me and I lifted Boots off his back. Her mood seemed to shift and she allowed me to pull her into my lap between my crossed legs like the heat was getting to her too, making it hard to move around even for the previously energetic eight-year-old. I dug around in the bag Dulcet packed for her and found a brush.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to keep her tangles to a minimum, so I tried to run it through her hair. My own hair was longer a majority of the time since I didn't have money to cut it or an amazing girlfriend like Serenity to do it for me. There was one time when I was fourteen that I got it cut, but that was it. I knew it was hard after weeks to deal with a mop of messy hair, an issue that the environment like this jungle only accelerated. On top of that, Boots was a girl and I was a guy. I didn't care what my hair looked like, but I could tell even as young as she was by the way she was always pushing it out of her eyes, she couldn't deal with it the same way.

Hamnet came over and gave Boots one of the remaining cookies that she happily nibbled on as I set to work.

As I failed to be gentle as I ran the stone comb through her thick curls, I flashed back to my mother sitting on the couch with Elizabeth between her legs, brushing her thin blond hair into pigtails or braids. At the age of seven or eight, I didn't care much for it, but it was still interesting to watch my mom spin her hair into braided designs. And my mother would sing while she worked, often the same nursery rhymes Boots sung on the trip so far, as well as funny songs she made up that included me and Elizabeth.

Those were good memories I knew I couldn't afford to relive every day if I was going to make it away from home. But now...with the unborn baby sister I never met sitting on my lap, my father found, and my mother back in Regalia...I couldn't help it. If everything turned out perfectly and our group finds the cure to save my mom, even with them going back to the Overland while I stayed in the Underland, theoretically they could still visit. After all, they knew where I was now.

I almost laughed at the idea of my family coming to Regalia for Christmas.

My stomach growled, hunger still heavy on my mind as if to remind me I hadn't eaten in awhile. I sighed and took a drink out of the water skin Hamnet set by my hip, helping Boots take a sip as well. The water helped a little, which was more than I was used to. I had gotten sick for weeks when I was first on my own because I was drinking from unclean streams, but eventually, I built up an immunity to it. I could only imagine going back to the homeless life after everything I'd gone through down here. The first thing I'd have to deal with is living on a toilet in a public bathroom for a week.

I shivered subconsciously at the thought. The palace has tainted me with constant water and food.

"Greggy!" Boots called to me, leaning over my knees while she dug into my bag. She pulled out the bubble gum and stuck it in my face. "Greggy! Can I have some?"

I took it from her so she wouldn't accidentally poke me in the eye. I had forgotten Mareth packed the bright pink snack in my bag. The soldier's simple thought made me smile. "Oh, um, no Boots. You're too little." It wasn't a lie, the package said not recommended for ages eight and below. I'm sure she'd be fine with a piece, but I didn't want to risk her swallowing it.

She crossed her arms in a pout and walked over to Hazard, Temp trailing behind to continue their lesson in cockrochese.

"What is that?" Mange asked, his nose twitching. I'm sure he could smell the flavored gum. "Is it food?"

I sighed, not sure how to answer. "Um, not really. You chew it and it tastes good, but you don't swallow it."

"What's the point of that?" Lapblood scoffed, lounging against her back.

I shrugged. "It's the same as gnawing, you don't get any nutritional value out of biting a bone, either. Do you want some or not?"

After a moment, they nodded so I ripped the package open and tossed them each a piece. Hamnet accepted the last one after I insisted. I unwrapped my own and threw it into my mouth. A rush of sugar ran through my veins immediately. "Remember, chew, don't swallow."

I tried not to laugh at the face Hamnet made as he sniffed the pink square before putting it in his mouth, chewing slowly and cautiously. "It is very sweet but does not diminish as you chew."

I nodded. "It's called gum, it's a natural elastic material. In the Overland, we harvest it and give it flavor." The gnawers jumped in after that, tossing back their piece without bothering with the paper. Their jaws snapped shut awkwardly, trying to make sense of the new material.

Ripred floundered immediately, rolling as he gagged. "I swallowed mine."

I shrugged, not very interested in entertaining his dramatic flare. "You'll be fine, it won't hurt you." Mange seemed to suddenly lose his and I could see it stuck behind his front teeth, but didn't bother helping.

Lapblood as the only one that could handle it. "It's not as good as gnawing, but I just finished off my last bone, so it will give me something to do with my teeth."

"Why is it called 'bubblegum'?" Hamnet asked, pulling the small wad out of his mouth.

I readied my own to create a bubble, cracking it with a 'pop', earning some less than positive reactions from my companions. "That's why."

"Don't do that! We're all on edge as it is." Ripred snarled.

I shrugged, not too cut up by startling him. He's thrown bones at me and hit me in the head with his tail enough times to lessen my guilt. "Just answered the question." The gnawer glared at me but didn't say anything further and we packed up to get moving again.

Walking back to my pile of bags, I groaned as my socks squished in my boots. I had found the steel toes in the museum and requested a pair of spinner silk socks to wear in them, and even though the material absorbed moisture well, they had become soaked.

I was extremely tempted to just shed them and go barefoot, but if Hamnet had gone through the trouble of making shoes, maybe it wasn't the best idea.

We all set into line and began walking. Hours blurred together and I busied my mind with the image of one silver blond baker with purple gems for eyes.

* * *

 **So sorry it ended up taking 2 weeks to update, but I made it! And count on another flashback this Wednesday!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, let me know in a review! PS: of course I remember you blury ;)**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	15. Flashback 3

**"I have no special talent. I am only passionately curious." Albert Einstein**

* * *

"Serenity, this is heaven." Grace moaned through the glass after taking a bite of the baker's signature bread. She had gone an extra step and gotten Neveeve to approve some sandwich materials for her to make a whole meal of it. The bread itself blew the hospital food clear out of the water, and the hospital's food as already pretty darn good; apparently if you're about to die of an incurable disease, they treat you to some pretty luxurious food.

Serenity giggled as Grace ate her sandwich, a food item Gregor showed her a few months ago during one of their picnics. She was amazed at the simplicity of it and honored the Overlanders had a meal dedicated to their beloved founder. As soon as she thought of the memory, she had to force it out of her mind, the last thing she wanted was to daydream about her warrior while he was away. It's been a week now, and the time she spent with his mother was the only thing keeping her sane from worry.

The baker across from her smiled widely as she chowed down on her food. The girl had brought her so many kinds of bread over the last few days, Subway would have been green with envy. She couldn't describe some of them that had seasonings she didn't recognize, or topped with seeds she's never seen before, but she wasn't picky, and they were delicious.

"This one has to be my favorite, by far." She told her after swallowing her last bite, not wanting to talk with her mouth full.

Serenity nodded. "This was the first kind of bread my father taught me to make. It is Gregor's favorite as well. I would make it for Luxa when we were younger, she quite enjoyed it as well."

Grace couldn't help the smile when she heard her and her son loved the same kind of bread, but the last part of her sentence had her curious. "You lived in the palace?" She asked, finishing off her sandwich and moved on to pulling small pieces off the leftover loaf.

"My father was the personal chef for the king and queen." She started her answer proud and chin high but quickly looked away again. They always managed to touch on a sensitive subject when she visited. It made Grace just wanted to wrap her up in a hug. She just looked so sad whenever Luxa or what happened to her family came up. "When they died...he retired back to the city and opened our family's bakery. We have been there since."

"Did you come up here often after that? To see Luxa?" From her funny stories, they were as close as sisters. Grace briefly thought of her own two daughters, although about five years apart, her Lizzie would spend almost the whole weekend playing with her little sister. At almost driving age, there was so much her pre-teen could do with friends instead, but she always made time for her kid sister. It probably stemmed from the loss of her big brother. Grace almost felt bad spending time in his world knowing his last sister still thought he was bumming around the United States somewhere, or even dead.

She could just imagine a young Serenity running around with an identical silver-haired blond girl. Grace wondered if she wore a crown while she played. The happy thought almost made her smile. It was nice to think of happier times while she was stuck in isolation.

Serenity shook her head. "No, Luxa was so devastated she almost never stopped flying; she feared to be on the ground, and spent only enough time here to eat before she would leave again."

"You lost your best friend, then, on top of everything else." Grace frowned, remembering how cut off Gregor had been when they first moved to Virginia from New York after his father disappeared. Eventually, he opened back up when he met the boys on the neighboring farm and started school, but she'd never forget the few weeks he spent laying on the couch, feet up on the backrest and head where his feet should have been. He was so sad about losing his father, his friends, and moving all in such a short time that she didn't have the heart to tell him to sit in it properly.

Maybe if she had, or hadn't taken that third job, they would have been able to work through the issues he was fighting that led him to run away. She slept with his note for years, on the back of his half finished math homework in the horrendous handwriting of a nine-year-old boy. It was the last tangible thing she had of him. It had picked up a few of her tears and wrinkles over the years but was exactly the same as the day he left it. His room was untouched as well, minus the few hundred times she'd slip in and sleep on his bed; before he left it was made, and every time she slept there, she had to remake it.

Serenity shrugged, trying to dismiss the depressing thoughts, distracting herself by eating some of the meat pie she brought with her for her own meal. "I also met my bond, Aphrodite, around that time. She was the runt of her litter and was cast aside. I taught her to speak, which took much time, so she kept my mind off of my own sadness."

Grace couldn't imagine this girl being any more perfect than she already was; beautiful, a magnificent baker of sweets and substantial food, and had clearly entranced her son; but now she was easily one of the most compassionate people she'd ever met. She understood why Gregor had been so worried about her, why he would save her first. Now, she'd want him to. Sure, she was his mother and boys should always hold their mother above all other women in their lives, but if she ever had to be second to anyone, she couldn't be mad if it was to Serenity.

She also understood, now, why he was so conflicted when she asked why he hadn't returned with his father. He didn't want to leave her. Grace gave herself a short nod as she made a decision. When Gregor returned, she'd have to make sure he knew she didn't want him to leave Serenity, even if it meant losing her son all over again.

* * *

 **Whoa, moving along huh? I think the next chapter will have Luxa's re-enter in it and I still don't really know how that's going down. I've worked out a few methods, and I possibly have an idea but I'll be honest, I may be winging it lol. Don't hate me.**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Wherever you go, no matter what the weather, always bring your own sunshine. Anthony J. D'Angelo**

* * *

' _Gregor!' Her screech was loud in my ear but it was worth it after I set her down, her cheeks flushed and breath short from our impromptu spinning session. She was still giggling slightly when I pressed our foreheads together. 'Shall I inform my father of my absence?'_

 _I shook my head dramatically to make her laugh. 'Nope. I am at your service, milady. Put me to work!'  
_

 _Serenity pulled away with a large grin. Her father had been commissioned to bake all the sweets for the most recent soldier graduation class. Apparently, the addition of new troops to the military was quite a big deal._

 _Ever since they found out two weeks ago, she's been rushing around the bakery to help prepare the sweets. So, like the magnificent boyfriend I was, I came to help._

 _Serenity put a quick peck on my lips before rushing back into the storage room, producing an apron for me. She buzzed around behind the counter, totally in her element; mixing ingredients in stone bowls, swapping newly mixed loaves or pies in for completed versions and setting the steaming hot goods on a cooling rack._

 _She put me to work kneading dough or scooping pies after she mixed the respective filings. I laughed, flicking flour at her whenever she spun past me; it made me laugh even harder when I would get a good shot on her face. Not even ten minutes in, we both had several finger marks on our faces, shirts, and I had a full handprint on my ass._

"Gregor?" Hamnet's face appeared in front of me and I wondered how long he had been calling my name.

I blinked once to focus back on him and force myself out of the daydream. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, would you like me to take the pack?" He sent me an understanding smile like he thought I was just zoned out due to hunger or exhaustion, however small because I'd bet he didn't like me too much yet.

I thought about arguing with him, but my shoulders burned from holding it so long, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to let him carry it until our next rest stop. "Thanks." I rolled my neck and popped my shoulders with relief now that the weight was gone. The pack had kept heat in, but now that I didn't have it, I opted to pull my shirt over my head. One less layer of clothing didn't make too much of a difference, but I was soaked in sweat after carrying that giant backpack. Any relief felt amazing.

I slung it around my shoulders as Hamnet shot me a sideways glance. He continued walking with me instead of rejoining Ripred at the back. "Ripred tells me you did not kill the Bane."

I kept my eyes forward and I could feel the dry, tight tone my voice took on. "How could I? It was just a baby. I know you don't like me because I'm a rager, or because Solovet would love to have a million of me, but I'm no monster."

Hamnet was silent for a few paces. I was probably a little harsh when he was trying to be civil for once, but he attacked me at our first meeting without even knowing me, so in my mind, he kind of had it coming. Besides, it was a waste of time to sugar coat myself. "It was a good decision. The gnawers would surely have never agreed to this journey if you had, plague or no plague."

I rolled my eyes numbly. "Not that it got me a lot of points with the Regalians. They can't see the side of things they don't agree with."

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, Ripred mentioned it caused quite the disturbance, but it does not surprise me."

"Is that why you left?" I tried. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about his clearly rocky relationship with his family. Something happened, something big.

Hamnet gave a small sigh. "There is much included in that. I will tell you when you reciprocate." He sent me a knowing glance. I frowned slightly. Now that I had my father back, telling that part of the story wasn't particularly difficult, but the time in between then and this moment certainly would be. I could tell by the way he eyed my marred torso that was what he really wanted to know about. By the time I explained all of it, we'd probably find the cure, be back, and then some.

I never answered and Hamnet slowly fell back to resume his conversation with Ripred. I gripped my soddened shirt around my neck, the dampness not bothering my swirling mind.

By the time we arrived at the next clearing, my body had long shut down; my feet rising and falling in the heavy steel toed boots out of muscle memory because my brain was too exhausted to do anything but stare forward, let alone command my legs to move.

We settled down and Hamnet handed Boots and Hazard the last cookies and bits of shrimp and cream sauce. "We have to find food, Hamnet. Now we don't have anything to give the pups, and I don't want to be around when the _princess_ gets hungry in a few hours. For the rest of us, too."

"I do not see any choice." Hamnet sighed and reluctantly agreed. "You and I will forage." He offered me a new bag of water. I caught the subtle way he examined my skin and suddenly thought I should put my shirt back on. "Rest, Gregor, and drink as much as you can. We will be back soon."

I nodded and took it from him, calling Boots over to make sure she took a few sips. She must have been tired after her lunch because she barely got through a few crawler phrases before she was sound asleep next to Hazard in the curve of Frill's tail. I felt more at ease with the giant lizard and Temp protectively watching not just her, but Hazard too.

Ripred and Hamnet were gone, but I knew I wasn't officially in charge. Mange and Lapblood would surely argue that, but I certainly felt responsible for the two younger humans. I drank some more out of the bag when I noticed Mange struggling with one. Their paws couldn't open the tabs on top of the bags, I remember they would always be handed one by Hamnet. I stood and offered them mine. "Keep drinking, guys." Laying on their backs, they both let me pour some into their mouths; I made sure to be careful not to wash Lapblood's gum down her throat. I was just amazed she had managed to keep it so long.

"Water is all and well, but if we don't find food soon, none of us will reach the Vineyard of Eyes." Lapblood sat up.

Mange gazed around skeptically. "I don't believe everything in this jungle is inedible."

I shrugged. "I'm sure there are edible plants, but Hamnet said we wouldn't be able to tell what's dangerous from what's not." After spending years 'camping' in the woods in several states, I knew there were misguiding plants out there that were incredible at their camouflage. I may have risked some shady looking red berries in the Overland, but I wouldn't take that same risk here. I was content letting Hamnet, who's lived here for more than a decade, do the picking. The testing too, just in case.

Mange shook his head almost in disgust. "What does Hamnet know? He's human, of course his nose can't tell the difference between poisonous and safe! My nose can, and even now I can smell a potential meal. I may not know what it is, but we can eat it, believe me."

I scrunched my nose up. I hadn't smelled anything for a long time, but I suppose that just strengthened his argument. "I smell it too," Lapblood added. "It's sweet."

"I'm going to find it." He stood. "Anyone else coming?"

Lapblood started to follow him. "Better than staying here to die of hunger."

"I don't think it's smart to wander the jungle." I shook my head at them. "You don't know what's out there, and what if you get lost? We may not be able to find you again."

"Why not, that's exactly what Ripred and Hamnet are doing right now. The more of us that look, the more food we can find." Mange dismissed me and kept going. "Don't come if you want to be a good boy and stay here, but don't expect us to share what we find. Not even with your sister."

I ground my teeth at his back. Not only was his idea dumb because he didn't know what was waiting in the jungle, but he was threatening my sister. What if they did find something? Boots wouldn't understand why they had food while she starved. That damned rat was testing my providing ability. I took a deep breath and knew I had to go, for my sister. "Watch over them, Temp. Mange and Lapblood think they smell some food."

"Not go, I would, not go." Temp said nervously, twitching his antenna.

I sighed. "I know, I don't like it either but I have to, Temp. They said they won't share with Boots if they do find something. I need to make sure she makes it through this quest. We'll be back soon. Promise."

My father's sword clinked against my thigh as I jogged to catch up with the two gnawers and we fell into a silent walk. The path was hardly visible and I wished I had something to mark where we've been, but I guess I had to rely on the gnawers' noses to get us back. I'm sure they could smell the sweat on Hazard and Boots or something that would get us back to camp the same why they were blindly following 'something sweet'.

We were getting farther from camp than I wanted to be, but at least we weren't doing a ton of twists and turns. A few minutes passed when I suddenly smelled a rich scent. "Hey, I think I smell what you were talking about."

"About time," Mange said from the front and I imagined he was also rolling his eyes. Just in time, the jungle pulled away to a small meadow like area where the scent was even stronger; like the peach farms in Georgia.

The plants here were noticeably different than the normal vines we'd seen up to this point. They had leaves on their stems as well as giant yellow pod-like fruits. They were nearly six feet wide with curved edges so they almost looked like...smiles. Above them, their stems continued and delicious looking fruit hung. They were obviously the source of the amazing smell. I almost drooled.

I shook my head to clear it. I saw plants sort of like these when I lived in the Carolinas for a little bit. What were they called...flytraps? They were significantly smaller, but that didn't change the deadly capability to lay in wait for flies to land on their mouths before they snapped shut. I pulled my father's sword out just in case.

Next to me, Mange used one paw as leverage on the pod's lips in an attempt to get at the goods. As soon as he touched the skin of the fruit, the pod opened to reveal a sinister mouth. In a second, it engulfed the gnawer whole.

All that was visible was the very tip of his tail.

Lapblood screeched and jumped at the pod to help her mate, but when she was halfway there, a vine launched from a nearby plant to catch her around the waist, midair. She used a claw to cut herself free and the Grove burst to life.

More vines shot at me and I was able to slice several of them. Thanks to the residual frog poison on the blade, those trails shriveled, but there were so many to fight. One slipped around my waist. I lost my breath as it tightened across my torso, yanking me around like a rag doll.

Out of my side vision, I could see Lapblood in the same situation, struggling with her own net of greenery until she was overwhelmed as well.

My vine lifted me off my feet as it tightened further, making it impossible to breath let alone call for help. It started to pull me towards a pod and my panic levels jumped while my vitals crashed. The rope around my waist was squeezing so tight, my vision started to get black splotches. At this rate, I wouldn't have to go through the torture of being eaten alive if this plant managed to boa constrict the life out of me first.

I tried to move my sword arm and was successful enough to slice through one of the vines, giving me a hint of relief. My mouth opened wide to take in the extra air when my gum fell out.

It landed in the middle of the pod I was suspended over and the reaction was instantaneous. The previously clear goo I was heading towards suddenly turned just as pink as the gum, but the most important part came when the last vine around my stomach loosened.

That would have been wonderful if it didn't leave me falling right into the goop. The sudden slack from the vines dangling me over the open pod dropped me just enough for my feet to fall into the mouth and what I just discovered was a kind of corrosive acid.

I cried out in pain as I began to feel it through my boots when I saw a blur of white and black out of the corner of my eye.

Nike.

I reached up with my free hand as she neared, dodging vines snapping at her with all the water bags still on her back as if she came so quick she didn't even bother slipping them off. She managed to swoop in and grab my wrist but the pod holding me didn't want to let me go.

Nike pumped her wings as hard as she could, but I knew she wouldn't be able to simply yank me free, so I tried wiggled my sword arm, straining to get a hold of my father's sword dangling a few inches from my fingertips. I must have dropped it at some point in the plant's death squeeze, but my leather wrap around my wrist kept it within grasping distance.

I groaned at the sensation of being yanked in two ways at once before finally managing to get ahold of the fancy jewel embed into the butt. With a blind stroke down, the tight grip on my stomach gave way and Nike was finally able to pull me out of the vines' grasp.

As we flew to get away from the action so we could both recuperate, another vine came out of nowhere and coiled around her free claw. I heard a sickening crack and we both dropped. I landed on my back and rolled a few feet but ignored the slight pain to scramble to my feet as fast as I could to help her.

I sliced through the tendril holding her and she jetted off. "Now what have you done?" A gruff voice chastised, hidden in a swirl of lifeless vines and a gray blur.

He jumped into the fray, spinning and cutting down foliage like a crazy blender. My breath caught up to me and I stood only to fall when the sudden pain rocketed through my feet. I think I made a kind of strangled noise.

Arms wrapped me up and drew me back to my feet, forcing my arm over them and all but carrying me away from the action. I struggled not just because it hurt, but I didn't want to leave if I could help.

I opened my eyes and found the campsite, Hamnet helping me sit against my rock. He yanked my disintegrating boots off and a rush of water flowed over them. A shudder of relief ran through me at the cooling sensation. "Hazard, come hold this bag." He called to his son and there was a short pause before more water poured over my feet again.

My vision was normalizing again and I saw Nike just in front of me, her vibrant patterned fur started to make my head spin.

A loud noise alerted us of someone arriving, tromping through the jungle because I suppose it was a mute point to worry about riling up the plants. Ripred appeared with Lapblood, dragging her by the scruff of her neck. He let go only to have her start back where they had just come.

"Mange." She whispered desperately as she crawled. My heart sank when I realized she had just lost her mate.

"He's dead, Lapblood." Ripred snarled at her, absolutely no patience left in his voice. She ignored him and kept going until he jumped on top of her to still her. "He. Is. Dead. The plant did it. All that was left of him was a carcass, believe me!"

He turned on Nike and me, fury in his eyes. "As the rest of you should be! Whose brilliant idea was it to leave camp?"

Ripred turned on the flier probably because she'd be the most likely, to tell the truth faster. "Not Nike." I piped up, earning his sharp gaze. "She was only trying to help us."

"So what, it was your idea then?" He advanced with lightning speed, I blinked and his twitching nose was in my face.

I shook my head. "Mange smelled food. He and Lapblood went to look. I needed to make sure I could feed my sister, so I went."

He scoffed. "Didn't we tell you a million times the plants here can kill? You'd been warned! How can I keep you alive, great _Warrior_ , if you won't even listen! All you had to do was sit and drink water, and you couldn't even do that!"

"That's enough, Ripred." Hamnet moved around the fuming gnawer like he was a puppy. "I will patch them up and we will move on."

"Oh yes, patch them up, by all means! We want them in tip-top shape for their next stunning plan to save the day. You could have gotten all of us killed! One stupid idea like that is all it takes. Goodbye us, goodbye cure, goodbye Underland!" He did a full circle of pacing. "Worthless pack of fools, all of you."

"Enough!" Hamnet turned on him, his own anger bubbling to the surface. "Go sit and calm down."

With a huff, the gnawer did as he asked but didn't calm down at all. He muttered to himself before lashing out at me and Lapblood with his best insults. The cycle repeated like that for a long time; mutter, bash, mutter, bash, and so on. I drowned him out.

"Does it hurt?" Hamnet asked after he sent Hazard to pour water over Lapblood's eye where she had been splashed with the pod's acid. He had some kind of medic-pack and pulled out some ointment to put on my toes before wrapping them with fresh white bandages.

"Not right now. Just...tingles." I tried to explain it, but it was a weird electric kind of sensation like when my feet fell asleep when I slept on them wrong during the night; usually when I could only find a bench to sleep on.

He nodded. "You will feel it later."

"The water is almost gone," Hazard called over to his father.

Hamnet nodded and looked around our camp. "I will get another. Nike, where did you leave the water bags?"

Her head dipped a little. "With the plants. The vines ripped them from my back."

Everyone snapped to where the last bit fell out of the bag Hazard held over Lapblood's face. "That was our last bag."

"No water. And how long do you think we'll last without that?" Ripred snarled from his secluded corner.

Hamnet shook his head. "Not long, and it will be a couple days before we near a freshwater spring. We will just do our best."

"I have a little bit." I tried to suppress the groan as I shifted around to grab my bag, pulling the two glacier water bottles from the side pockets.

The former soldier's face relaxed in relief. "Yes, Gregor. This will keep the pups from dying of thirst. They are more vulnerable to dehydrate. The rest of us will do without." I nodded, expecting that and honestly would have suggested it myself.

Everyone started to settle down and I leaned back against my rock. "Did you find anything on your hike?"

"Nothing wholesome." He frowned with disappointment.

"Mange said those fruits were edible."

"Yes, why don't I go back and ask our friends the plants for a bushel or two?" Ripred snarked at me in disgust. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

Hamnet sent me a look of exasperation at him that almost made me laugh before he went off to care of some of the other party members. I toned out until I heard him arguing with Nike. "I am fine."

His back was to me but I could tell by the way he put his hands on his hips and gently leaned back from where he was examining her leg, that he was slightly amused by her. "The bone has been snapped in two, I do not consider that _fine._ "

"I can fly." She continued.

Hament sighed but gave her a gentle smile like he understood her persistence. "You can fly, but you cannot land properly. The foliage is getting too thick for easy access to the ground." He offered his hand and the flier took it. "Ride, Nike. Get some sleep."

I was a little taken back by how compassionate he had been with her, considering he'd been extremely hostile toward me since I was the 'Warrior', but I suppose I was judging him as much as he was me.

She refused the pain medication he tried to offer her, claiming it would muddy her mind, but Hamnet allowed her the win. I shook my head and walked up to the princess, helping get her comfortable on Frill's back. "How are you, Nike? I'm sorry you got hurt helping us, it was stupid."

"But why?" She piped cheerfully. "I get a lovely nap while the rest of you walk, I should be thanking you."

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. It had been a while since I so freely laughed because the bat had turned the absolutely shitty situation into something positive. Her spirit was something I had only experienced once in this world that's so violent and depressing; the other being Serenity. I finished wrapping her up while Hazard mirrored her in the creases of Frill's neck ruffles for a nap. I actually envied them, it sounded heavenly to be able to catch a ride after walking in the jungle for so many days.

"Gregor, you must wear these." Hamnet held out his reptile skin shoes to me. My boots had been eaten by the plant acid, so I was left in bare feet with bandages.

I was reluctant to take them. Shoes were something I had accepted I wouldn't always have, and I had calluses the size of a mountain built up, but my toes had just been burnt. "Are you sure? What will you wear?"

"I will be fine, I spent many years in this jungle without shoes before I came on the idea of using shed skin." He forced them into my hands with something parental about his stern gaze. "You need them now or you bandages will not hold."

I nodded, expecting that, and decided to do as he said. "Thank you." I sat to carefully maneuver the strange footwear over the bulk of the bandages. They were more like socks than anything, clinging to my feet, but oddly protective feeling.

We were all set to get back on the trail when I noticed Lapblood still in a pile where Ripred had thrown her. I realize the ordeal was exhausting physically, but there was more there. "Lapblood, we have to get moving. We have to find water."

She didn't move. Clearly, the weight of losing her mate was pushing too hard on her. I took a breath and hunkered down. "Think about your pups, Lapblood. They need you, now more than ever. You can't do that if you stay here and wallow." The Gnawer twitched to signify my words had reached her, but not enough to put a kick in her pants. "Think of them, when the pain is too great. Flyfur, Sixclaw. Fight for them. Fight, Lapblood."

Finally, she stirred, but only enough to shuffle after Frill with no words for anyone. I didn't need anything from her. She got up, she's moving again; that's what I was aiming for. I helped Boots onto Temp's back and we set into motion once more.

* * *

 **Yeah, you can pelt me with rotten tomatoes all you want. I deserve it. I'm so late with updates it's not even funny. I appologize, because I in my dumbness, wrote the next chapter before this one and then got blocked. Seriously blocked. But I pushed through and this chapter is way longer than I first anticipated, it's over 4000 words, so that's great :)**

 **As I mentioned, I have the next chapter written, therefore next sunday's update will actually happen lol. Plus I have another mini chapter with Serenity prewritten I can throw in about wednesday after chapter 14. Things to look forward too, eh?**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	17. Chapter 14

**It's difficult to follow your dream. It's a tragity not to. -Unknown**

* * *

I stared up at the tops of the vines for a moment where I fell in place when we stopped to rest. After a moment, I turned my attention to Boots's limp body where she was lightly attached to Temp's back by some dead vines we found; after we ran out of my mineral water, she had become quiet and stopped moving, so I was afraid she would slip right off the roach. Her blue and cracked lips still shined with some of the medical oil Hamnet applied but at least her chest rose quickly to remind me she wasn't dead as she slept.

"I-I smell clean water." Ripred rasped, his voice hoarse from the lack of water.

Lapblood scrambled to her feet. "I smell it too." She whispered, her voice weak as she barely limped along behind him.

I stood too, gaining energy I thought I had long lost to jog after them. My meat hunks for feet were numb as I nipped at Lapblood's back feet, though I'm sure I'll feel the burn in a few minutes. "Wait!" Ripred cried just before I found out the source of his alert.

Within seconds, my feet had disappeared into a semi-liquid patch of sand. "Quicksand!" I called out in surprise. Of course there was quicksand in the Underland, because this jungle wasn't dangerous enough in the first place. I took a deep breath to calm my anger and frustration because now was the last moment I could afford to freak out. "Don't fight it, try to float."

Ripred had already calmed his movements, but Lapblood was floundering. She couldn't stop flailing and she was sinking fast because of it. I ground my teeth because I knew she was too far gone to help herself, and again, it was falling to me to save her.

Going off previous experience, I kicked my legs in slow circles to loosen the sand around them before leaning back. The sand was cool against my warm skin and short hair. I could feel it slipping between my body and my clothes. I took another calming breath when it worked and I didn't sink, then began pushing towards the cliff ledge where a vine was close enough for me to reach.

When I reached the carved out rock, I risked standing up. I reached up but fell a few inches short as I slowly began to sink again. Leaning down and bending my knees, I launched up for all that I was worth.

My fingers touched the top of the rock ledge and I gripped, digging my nails into the stone. I grunted with the effort to yank my toes free of the sand. Sand that got into the bandages and Hamnet's reptile shoes was already starting to rub against the already tender skin, but I had to ignore it in order to focus.

With an already empty tank and running on fumes, I put everything I had left into the most important pull up of my life. I had gotten my head above the edge when I saw figures looming behind the vines. I thought they were gnawers, but I realized they were too small. Where they the mice I had heard about at the meeting? They were definitely too thin and delicate to be anything else.

"Help!" I called to them, but they seemed too scared to move or do anything. Honestly, I'm not sure what they could do anyway. Even all together they probably couldn't pull me out, let alone a gnawer that was twice my size.

I started to lose my grip and as I fought to get more of a hold when a much larger shadow appeared out of the vines. It spun and flipped from a high vantage point to land gently in between two mice. That amount of grace and precision could only be achieved by one person.

She came into view and although her clothes were ripped to rags, her pale skin marred by new bruises and cuts, I'd recognize those deep violet eyes anywhere.

"Luxa!" I exclaimed, my excitement with her appearance caused me to lose my concentration on the ledge and I almost completely fell back into the quicksand. I groaned as I strained my biceps and tested my upper body strength to haul myself back up. This time I managed to get both forearms over the lip and reached out to her. "Help me up, Luxa."

My joy was shattered when she didn't even flinch, remaining between her mice pals with arms crossed and a disapproving frown. I found myself frowning too at her churlish behavior. With a snarl in her direction, I used the leverage of my elbows to get just far enough to reach a low hanging vine. I couldn't waste time to test it because Lapblood was almost up to her neck in quicksand, but thankfully, the vine held and I could rock climb my way out of the pit.

I tossed it to Ripred who had his limbs sprayed out until I could get to him, floating like a day in the sun at the beach. He started pulling himself toward the flush edge he was closer to while I ran around to help Lapblood.

She was still thrashing, forcing all but her nose and one claw underneath the sand. I got to my knees and grabbed the paw just before it disappeared. "Lapblood, hang on." I moaned with exertion as I slowly uncovered her head. She gasped as her mouth was open to the air again. "Wiggle around a little, try to loosen the sand." I grunted at her, but she didn't care to do much to assist me.

"What are you doing?" The old gnawer snapped as he reached a spot he could start to pull himself out of the quicksand. "We're seeking the cure here, you self-righteous brat! A plague has broken out and there are a handful of your friends already stricken. We're the only ones that can stop it, and you were going to let us die!"

Luxa frowned deeper. "I have not heard of any plague." She spoke for the first time, her voice short and measured, like talking to us was the last thing she wanted to be doing. Well, same. "And what are you doing, _Warrior_ , in the company of gnawers?"

I took hold of Lapblood's other paw when it popped out, readjusting to my feet for extra leverage. A strangled groan left my mouth as one last heave finally freed her from the sand's suction. I helped roll her onto her back on solid ground so she could catch her breath and stalked over to the former queen. My former friend.

"I know you may not approve of them, Luxa, but we need the gnawers. Another one of Sandwich's prophecies has come up, you have to understand." I wish I had sounded more strict and disapproving, but it was hard when I couldn't feel any of my limbs or take a full breath into my burning lungs.

"I understand you spared the Bane's life, and that he thrives under Ripred's protection." She narrowed her eyes at the old gnawer, clear distrust still present despite how he proved his intentions during the Prophecy of Gray; at least he did to me. "Sandwich predicted the fall of the Underland should that gnawer live. What is it that you understand and I do not?"

I shook my head, putting my hands on my hips as my breath slowly came back to me. "Nerissa said I did the right thing, that if I had killed a _baby_ , it would have created an even bigger war." She stared deep into my eyes but said nothing. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she was ripping at my last bit of patience. I felt myself snap. "I killed myself trying to find you, and now that I did, you would have watched me die. And why? All because I brought Ripred?"

A few beats passed where she didn't answer. I couldn't stand looking at her any longer and started pacing in frustration. "I couldn't tell you how much time I threw away hoping, praying, searching for you. And because of you, my bond contracted the plague! If I had spent more time with him, he wouldn't be on the brink of death right now, Luxa! He's lost almost all his fur, covered in purple pus bubbles, tongue so swollen he can hardly breathe! And you can't be bothered to help me out of a pit of quicksand! What if you hadn't, you'd be condemning Ares and my mother to death!"

Ripred came up behind me as I stalked toward the royal, my anger peaking as I finally said all my fears out loud. "Alright, boy. That's enough."

I sneered but didn't struggle against the paw and arm he stretched out across my chest. I huffed and turned to check on Lapblood as Hamnet burst through the barely there path we had followed, thankfully stopping short of the quicksand. He saw Luxa and froze. "Judith?"

Luxa turned, her face dropping all grouchiness for that of surprise. "I am not Judith."

He hesitated, unsure of the situation. "Gregor? How fare you?" Hamnet scanned the area, taking in Luxa's position far from the edge of the quicksand with the mice, Ripred and I covered with sand on our backs, and Lapblood nearly covered toe to ear. He frowned.

"We aren't dead. No thanks to your niece." I grumbled bitterly, unable to look at the ruffled royal as I pretended to examine Lapblood's closed eyes.

"You are not Judith." He continued from his previous surprise, crossing his arms with a fatherly glare in Luxa's direction. "For my sister would have never stood by and watched those who had risked so much for her die."

"Hamnet." Luxa blinked a few times in recognition, absorbing the glaring man standing in front of her. "You are Hamnet. We thought you dead."

"We thought you dead, too, Luxa. Perhaps better you were if you could so unflinchingly watch the death of your comrades." He said cruelly, not flinching at the harsh words. In the moment, I couldn't care less that he tore into her since I had been until Ripred stopped me, but even through my anger, I recognized the pain behind her usually stony expression. She was taken by surprise to see her long lost uncle, her guard was down. In a fleeting moment, Luxa seemed human.

"Although I'm all for another one of your lovely family reunions," Ripred interrupted, pulling lightly at his fur. "It will have to wait. Take us to water, Your _Majesty,_ before I rip all my fur out and your nibbler friends' throats while I'm at it."

I'm not sure how the threat would help, especially with Luxa's protective history and these mice were clearly her companions, but her expression solidified. She turned abruptly into the vines. I was directed, I think by Hamnet, onto Frill's back. I didn't realize how weak the last few minutes had made me, but when I sat on her scaly back like a horse, I almost liquefied.

"Come on, Warrior. Get a drink." Ripred yanked me as gently as he could from my perch almost like I was a rag doll. I had deteriorated so quickly after all the energy I expended from pulling Lapblood out of the sand on top of the emotional stress of seeing Luxa after so long. I was drained.

Ripred held the back of my shirt, roughly directing my numb body toward the sound of dripping water. Dripping was an understatement, actually. A rush of water became visible like our own personal waterfall, flowing off a rock ledge into a mirror-like pool of perfectly clear water.

The old gnawer dropped me next to the water's lip and the momentum of my dead weight left me falling all the way to my knees. He leaped past me and straight into the water, completely submerging himself. I stuck my head neck deep into the cool liquid, holding my breath for a moment to allow the chill of the water refresh my body and clear my mind.

I pulled out and leaned back on my heels, taking long deep breaths to calm down. Not just my overheated skin, but my temper over running into Luxa and my worry about Ares and my mother. I had thought of them constantly since leaving, but saying everything out loud made it real. My bond, my best friend in the Underland, had the plague...because of me. I had blamed Luxa and her absence, but ultimately my own obsession was what drove Ares into the dangerous areas of the tunnels outside the city, and my ignorance that kept him there.

Unable to handle my thirst any longer, I drowned the thoughts-literally-as I took long, slow breaths. I knew I had to pace myself so I didn't end up throwing it all up when I stood, so I cycled two long drinks between ten breaths until Hamnet called to me. "You better clean off that sand before it dries and becomes cement."

I turned, realizing that the rest of the party had been following us. The former soldier was dribbling water into my sister's mouth as she rested on my blanket, her head tilted back gently in his lap. "Are you sure? I can take over while you get a drink."

He quickly shook his head to dismiss the offer. "I have been getting my fill from the bag, I am well, but you must clean the sand off."

"He's right," Ripred called from where he was backstroking across the pool, diving under the water again soon after. Sand spread out from where he had disappeared.

I scrunched my face up in an attempt to make myself laugh at his actions. "Well, I kind of have to now, since you muddied up the drinking water."

"It will filter soon enough." He dismissed, casually continuing his swim like he couldn't care less.

I rolled my eyes but decided they were probably right. Hamnet called the other quest members to drink from the salvaged bags until the sand settled while I stripped. It was harder than I imagined as some of the sand had indeed begun to solidify and make the fabric hard to maneuver.

My shirt was simple enough, but I was so covered in sand, I could hardly tell where the fasteners for my shorts were, so I just jumped right in.

The water was cool against my head, but it had nothing on being fully submerged. It felt so good after such a long time hiking and sweating. I'm sure there was a layer of sweat so thick that it protected my skin from the sand. The pool was around my navel close to the rocks and I was able to sit without my head dipping underwater, so I took the time to weaken all the sand from my shorts until I could wiggle out of them.

I laid them beside my shirt on the rocks to dry then worked as much of the sand from my shirt as I could manage since I hadn't had the hindsight to pack more than one. Although going shirtless would be too bad in this jungle, I had already decided it wouldn't be a good idea with Hamnet's sensitivity to violence or curiosity.

Next, I decided I should try to take Hamnet's strange reptile shoes off so I could make sure no excess agitation against my healing skin. It took a few minutes of soaking to get the shoes to peel off, plus my toes were twice their normal size. Sand slowly floated away in the water and I leaned my head against the rocks as the cool water enveloped my throbbing feet.

The bandages came off easier and I gave a sigh of relief when they were. I was also happy to see new skin already forming as big chunks of dead skin flaked off. It probably wasn't great for the water's cleanliness, but I was just fine with it.

Now nearly naked except my Underland boxers, I mimicked Ripred and swam. On the deeper end of the pool, there was a rock ledge with water falling over on top of it. I pulled myself onto it, allowing the refreshing water to hit my sore shoulders and down the rest of my body. I was sure every inch of me was spotless when I finally climbed out, laying next to my nearly dry clothes. One look at them and I knew I should rinse them out again, so I took them to the edge where I could gently scrub them against the rock's side.

Luxa appeared again as I worked, but I ignored her, even if she had multiple huge, mouth-watering fish. I hadn't noticed she had something hidden in the lip of her shirt until she released it and a ton of unknown yellow...fruit? fell onto the rock. Its smooth surface caused several of them to roll away and two hit my thigh, but she didn't make any attempt to retrieve them.

Hamnet silently divided them all up, tossing two more in my direction. I caught one in my finger tips and the other in my palm. They weren't particularly small fruits, but my hand was large enough to hold both at the same time. I felt Luxa's gaze as I stuck one in my mouth similar to an apple and continued my work.

The fruit was some kind of plum and the taste exploded against my taste buds. I didn't want to give Luxa the satisfaction of knowing I enjoyed the food she brought, or that I was in desperate need of said food, so I ate it slow.

When I was finished meticulously ringing out my clothes, I wrapped Boots up from where she sat next to Temp, earning a giggle that warmed my heart; she must have been feeling a lot better now that she got some water. "Hey little girl, are you hungry? Do you want to try some plums?"

Still a little sluggish, she allowed me to pull her into my lap and feed her a few ripped up pieces of mystery fruit; I would have cut it with my father's sword, but I didn't want to risk it still having frog poison. Not even three pieces in and she was already reaching out for the whole fruit and began feeding herself. The simple action gave me so much cheer where I was extremely frustrated and angry, it was amazing what this little girl could do.

"Boots, will you try some fish?" Luxa sat in front of us holding cut up grilled fish on her sword that she cooked over one of the lanterns, which I'm sure was totally sanitary.

"Yeah, yeah!" She put her hands together and after a quick warning that it may be hot, she stuffed a few pieces into her mouth while I kept my eyes down, watching her fingers so she didn't get too close to the blade's sharp edge. "Where is Twitchy?" She asked around her food, touching her nose with her free hand, leaving a thin film of fish residue on the tip. A smile threatened my expression at her silliness as I wiped it off with my thumb.

"Who, Twitchtip?" Luxa supplied and Boots nodded. I was curious to see how she handled this, since Twitchtip was obviously a gnawer yet had helped her significantly, so there should be no reason she's negative towards her. Not to mention Boots clearly liked her and I risked my life jumping from the boat to save her, so if Luxa ever wanted me to speak to her again, she better choose her words carefully.

Even though I tried to keep my eyes down so it looked like I was still mad at her, which I was...slightly, I saw out of the corner of my vision that she cast her sad gaze away from Boots. "I do not know."

"Yes, my darling Twitchtip. Did you leave her in the Dead Lands, Your Majesty? Or left to die in the Labyrinth, perhaps." Ripred prodded her, swinging his tail back and forth lazily. I suppose I could have jumped to Luxa's aid because neither of us knew the real story about what happened when she, Twitchtip, Boots, and Aurora were separated from us, but after almost letting me die for such a meaningless reason, I wasn't super motivated.

"Not that it matters to you, of course. She is just another dead rat." He topped it off with a snarl, but Luxa still didn't acknowledge him. "A pity really, an incredible nose, but it's not like anyone will miss her."

I shot him my best glare, forcing Boots to stand with me. "I miss her," I told him rigidly, turning my back on both of them, busying myself with helping my sister out of her clothes so she could swim in the pool to clean off as well as cool down.

* * *

 **Sorry! I accidently had 15 up before 14, I wasn't paying well enough attention last night apparently! Thank you to those who pointed it out for me so I could get it fixed!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	18. Chapter 15

**"If plan 'A' doesn't work, the alphabet has 25 other letters." - Unknown**

* * *

Boots was still a little too weak to play in the water by herself, so I got in with her and followed her as she walked along the shallower edge of the pool. Her throat was still a little rough when she would squeal after I splashed her or 'sneaked' up on her from underwater, but hearing the sounds lifted my heart.

She was limp with exhaustion as I carried her away from the water and made her a bed from the blankets; at some point, Hamnet had the hindsight to rinse them of the sweat and dirt they had accumulated over all our traveling, and they were soft to the touch again. Boots was asleep as soon as she put her head down. Temp laid behind her protectively.

I was considering laying down on her free side when Ripred started getting at Lapblood, who was still laying unmoving next to the pool's edge. "Get up, Lapblood! You have to get that sand out of your fur before it's too late!" He jabbed his tail into her side but she didn't even flinch. "Fine, if you're just going to lay there, I'll just throw you in!"

Without hesitating, he grabbed her neck and dragged her the rest of the way into the water. She flailed for a few moments, to at least to prevent herself from drowning, until he pulled her out again. "Groom yourself, the water is only going to do so much. If you don't clean the rest out, the sand will rub your skin raw." He snarled again at her, but she remained on her stomach where he dropped her, oblivious to his yelling.

I strode over as fast as I could to get in between them. "Stop it!" I glared at him. He stared down at me, getting his snout in my face. I opened my chest, not backing down from his close proximity or horrendous breath ghosting over my face. "Leave her alone."

The old gnawer sneered at me. "Later, when we're safe and sound, and this plague is gone, I'll be more sympathetic to her losses. For now, I can't have her checked out. She's a good fighter and I need her to protect your backside from what we're going to face in the Vineyard because my backup right now consists of a few pups, a lame bat, a crawler, a pacifist, and a rager who freezes up. And all in bad shape, to boot! So Lapblood will clean her fur if I have to yank every piece of it out to convince her!"

He ended only a centimeter from my face but I only deepened my frown. I didn't need his dramatic run down. I knew how bad it was, how desperate our group was, what our odds were. I didn't need him to yell it into my face when I thought about it every second I was awake and had nightmares about when I slept.

I wanted to deck him again, but I feel like he would see that one coming this time. "I'll do her fur." I said slowly through my clenched teeth.

"You'll...what? Groom her? You?" Ripred finally gave me my personal space back by falling back on his tail to laugh, one paw holding his stomach while the other covered his eyes. He stopped for a moment to check my still serious expression. "Oh, this I have to see."

I took a steady breath, trying to look confident as I used the momentum to stalk back to my bag. Dulcet had packed a brush for Boots and I had gotten a few chances to practice on the little girl when she was in the Underland previously as well as on our current quest.

I kneeled next to Lapblood and ran an experimental hand over her fur. Her dip removed the largest chunks, but it was still full of sand, making it gritty to the touch. I suddenly flashed back to one of the only regular jobs I had in California. The state was decent year round, so I stayed longer than I had anywhere else. I found out quickly that remedial tasks, such as pet grooming, were tasks the wealthy and well-to-do would gladly pay for others to do for them. Not to mention shell out good cash for, too.

I lied to a local pet washing studio when I was thirteen and got a full-time job washing the biggest animals they got in since I was the tallest; even that young, I had a growth spurt and could hold my own much better. Not to mention the owner and her daughter were tiny, so holding those huge dogs down in order to wash them wasn't exactly as easy for them as it was for me.

I brought the brush down to the first section of fur by her shoulder, working in gentle strokes along the grain of the hair so I didn't agitate the skin any further. It was more matted in some places than others and I could feel the beginnings of inflammation where the sand had already started to rub. I didn't want to hurt her, so I went show, and it took me a good amount of time to get a small section of her back done.

' _This is going to take forever.'_ I grumbled to myself, but I knew Ripred was watching, and I was sure Hamnet and Luxa were interested to see how this would turn out as well. I had to keep going, no matter how tedious or frustratingly slow it was going, I couldn't call it quits. For one, I'd be admitting Ripred was right, and second, Luxa needed to see how to properly treat gnawers; and not just gnawers, but any creature in the Underland that didn't meet her standards for whatever reason, like crawlers.

As I finished a patch of hair, I patted it dry with my shirt. I'd have to rinse it out again after I was finished, but I wasn't so concerned about it; I've lived in much dirtier clothes than that. Lapblood started to dry as I continued, which actually made combing easier, so the work progressively got faster.

"Lapblood," I called to her gently so I wouldn't startle her too bad, but she opened her eyes looking very confused nonetheless. "I'm going to do your belly now, can you lay on your side?" She didn't say anything but allowed me to help adjust her until she was in the best place for me to continue.

She stared up at the rocky ceiling several miles above us, her eyes cloudy without focus, and I was afraid. Afraid for her mental state. Afraid she couldn't pull herself out of this personal misery she was experiencing. Losing her mate, possibly a pup to the plague, and not knowing how the others are doing? It was a truckload for anyone to handle.

"Do you think they're alive?" She whispered so lowly I almost didn't catch it, but I knew what she was referring to; Flyfur and Sixclaw.

"Sure I do," I told her and I was honestly hoping they were. "They'll have gotten the yellow powder by now, plus Mincemeat is feeding them, right?" I wasn't sure if I had gotten that name correct, but it sounded about right. "All we have to do is get the cure. We're almost there, Lapblood, you just have to keep moving forward."

"She will feed them." She murmured. I hoped she comprehended the rest of what I had said as well. "My pups."

"Keep fighting, for them." I encouraged her softly, _finally_ finishing her fur. "Get some sleep, we'll be moving on soon. Okay?"

She blinked at me a few times and to my relief, went right to sleep. I fell back, landing on my ass with a long, tired sigh. My fingers were numb and hurt from the sand, my mind was exhausted by the last hour or two of work but also fighting to keep Lapblood above water.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander back to Regalia. I wondered how Ares was doing. Neveeve tried to reassure me by saying she can treat the symptoms, but was he already too far gone? If he was...I would never forgive myself.

The pain forced me to sit up. I had to do something to stop thinking about it, it did him nor me any good to be distracted by 'what if's. I needed to focus on the quest and getting back. I grabbed my shirt and ran it through the water again. My shorts were dry enough to put on so at least I wasn't walking around in my boxers. That's when she dropped from the vines.

I glanced around and noticed everyone was asleep except Nike, who must be on guard for the first few hours. She had come out now on purpose, why I wasn't sure, but I was still ignoring her for earlier. If she wanted to talk, she could start a conversation. If she wanted to broad, well, she didn't need my attention for that anyway.

I suppose it was a bit cruel, but she was going to let me die, so I think it was justified.

"I did not wish for you to die." Her voice was quiet and I almost wasn't one hundred percent sure she was trying to talk to me, but she was.

"Could have fooled me," I muttered back, fiddling with my shirt to flatten it against the rock to dry fully. "You looked pretty content to stand there and watch me die, but why?"

"I thought you had brought Ripred to attack the nibblers." She admitted but didn't sound sorry, which she never does.

I sighed. Her reasoning was thin and it was frustrating that she couldn't see anything but betrayal. "Luxa." She took a few steps out of the vines. I have no idea how she did it still dressed in her rags, arms crossed, her scratched and bruised face set in a stern line, but she still looked royal. "After everything, you think I'd attack anyone for no reason?"

"We were separated in the Labyrinth." She gave a small shrug. "I do not know why you did not kill the Bane, and I do not trust Ripred. Who am I to believe he did not convince you the nibblers were a target?"

I rubbed at my tired eyes at her theory, arguing with her was so exhausting. "Alright, but why would he want to do that?"

Luxa shifted her weight to one hip. "The nibblers fought on our side during the last war. The gnawers drove them into the jungle in retaliation. They left them to starve or be killed by those dwelling here. The nibblers were stronger than the gnawers gave them credit for, so Ripred may have come to finish the job and requested your aid."

I groaned into my hands at the outrageous idea. No way the old rat could have spun that, there's no way I would have agreed to it! No. Any kind of planned killing was out of the question, no matter how bad the threat. I had proven that with the Bane.

"Look, Luxa. I didn't kill the Bane because when I found it in the Labyrinth, it was a _baby_." I glanced up and caught her eyes, holding onto those sharp-witted violet irises to drive the point across. "I gave it to Ripred because there's no way the Bane could live anywhere near the city, and he's the only gnawer that we can trust. Even if you don't think you can trust him, Vikus and I do, and that has to be worth something."

"You may not agree, but it is not so different than what Henry did." She shook her head. As hard as she tried to hide it, I could see the struggle in her voice and expression with the mention of her cousin's betrayal on our first quest. It hurt to see her in pain and I could see it so obviously.

My 'ignore her until she learned her lesson' resolve crumbled and I strolled quickly to the edge of vines. I got within a foot of her, holding her gaze the whole time. "I am not Henry." I pronounced every word slowly with gentle force. Luxa scoured my face for something to argue, and after a moment, she gave me a small nod. I lowered my voice with a slight begging undertone. "I couldn't kill the Bane any more than I could kill innocent nibblers. You have to understand."

She took a calculated deep breath, her harsh eyes softening just a notch. "I suppose it was the...best option."

I nodded and took a step back, catching the way her shoulders seemed to relax just a little with the removal of my presence; how she kept her eyes away from me, but looking wide at my bare chest. It was curious, was she nervous around me? Did I push my convincing too hard? I didn't want her to be afraid of me…

Luxa moved around me to stroke the fire, giving Nike a tender pat. I wondered if they were very good friends, since they were both princesses and all. Seeing her with a flier suddenly reminded me of something. "Luxa, where is Aurora?"

The former queen-to-be gave me a heavy sigh. "She is injured, her wing has been pulled from the socket and she cannot fly. I do not wish to leave her often, she suffers great pain."

I nodded in momentary relief that she at least wasn't dead. "Can I see her? Hamnet may be able to help, he knows a lot about treatments." She didn't make the...best impression on her uncle, but joining the quest with her gained knowledge of the jungle, she could work alongside him and get us home faster. "I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

She nodded from across the fire and our conversation died. I sighed, I couldn't force myself to be mad at her anymore, not with those sad, tired eyes silently weeping at the flames. "What happened there?" I asked after a few minutes. I had noticed the long semi-healed cut that went from the corner of her eye all the way to her chin; it would make a gnarly scar, certainly not something I'd expect Queen Antoinette would sport.

"A gnawer clawed me in the Labyrinth." She answered shortly, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

I glanced at my snoozing sister. She was safe because of Luxa selflessly fighting tooth and nail to get her out. But she has always done that. "Thank you, for getting her out."

"Temp got her out." She murmured, deflecting the praise.

"Temp ran, but you fought so he could. I can never repay you for that." I looked her straight in the eye, something I seemed to have to do a lot ever since she finally came out to talk. She finally met my gaze. "I almost lost her, I thought I had for good. I was devastated, lost. You brought her back to me, thank you."

Luxa shifted, looking behind me where the little girl slept soundly for the first time in the several day trip. "I did what I could. She has become...special to me. I wish to protect her almost as much as you."

I nodded, appreciating the extra set of eyes on my sister. "You'd probably do a better job," I lowered my eyes to the uneven floor. "I haven't been doing very good."

"Why do you say this? You are an excellent fighter." She tilted her head, honestly curious. I don't think she heard about the rager thing yet, and I wasn't in the mood to tell her.

My shoulders fell. "When that squid attacked us, I didn't even think of her. I've only ever had to look out for me, myself, and I. Forget everyone, just survive."

"Perhaps you thought this way in the Overland."

"Yeah, but habits are hard to break. You know that." Luxa cast her eyes away, probably thinking. I poked the fire with the tip of my father's sword, half to busy myself in the silence and half as an attempt to burn off some of the remaining frog poison. The princess had been quiet longer than I thought she could be, and when I looked up, her figure was no longer there.

I sighed and left Nike to her guard to curl up next to my sister.

* * *

 **This chapter may have less punch due to my accidental early release. Yeah, my bad on that one.**

 **I promised a sub chapter, but I felt it didn't fit between the last chapter, but I think it'll be good next, so you'll be getting an update mid week this week, promise!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	19. Flashback 4

**"Life is tough, my darling, but so are you." Stephanie Bennett Henry**

* * *

Serenity sat on her chair, knees up by her chest as she watched the woman behind the glass sleep. Grace had been progressively gotten more tired, and every few times she'd come to visit, Serenity found her already sleeping and hadn't woken by the time she left.

Her condition was getting worse by the day. The Baker feared Gregor wouldn't make it back in time, and if he did, he would be too late. Grace's skin was paler than her own at this point, and she had developed several more purple bumps. After just under two weeks since her warrior had left, his mother had deteriorated quickly. Just as Neveeve had warned her.

"Oh, Grace. Please hold on. Gregor will be back soon." She missed him too, but if he came back and Grace had already failed...well, she feared not even _she_ could save him. He already blamed himself for so much that was out of his control.

Serenity thought back to when he thought he lost his sister. Losing Boots had almost broken him, and in a way, it had. When she saw the steeled look in his eye it was obvious; there was not much he would hold back from doing in order to get his revenge. It scared her. He scared her.

She had seen him training in the arena. How fast he moved, the quick and efficient strikes that could cause significant damage should he actually been hitting someone. She also saw his torso. The slim but strong muscles were pleasing, but could not hide the marred flesh; she'd seen it before when they went swimming, but in the context of fighting, it all seemed more deadly. It all made her shudder. It was times like that when she felt over her head.

Gregor was a warrior, this much was clear. _The_ Warrior, Sandwich's Warrior.

 _Luxa's Warrior._

The evil thought drifted in as she thought of his title, his prestige. He was destined to be a king. There was no one more fit for the position. No one more protective, more strategic, more caring. As a citizen of Regalia, she could not envision, nor want, anyone else to be in that seat. Of course, that also meant he'd be married to her best friend. More specifically, not to her.

 _He loves_ you _._ She corrected herself, and she believed it. The passion he put behind the confession before he left could not be faked. Her heart swelled and she took a deep, refreshing breath. She turned her gaze back to his mother and sighed heavily. "I hope."

Neveeve walked in with the Overlander's daily dose of medicine looking as frazzled as ever. "Oh, hello child." The doctor greeted, stumbling a bit as she struggled to put her bottles down so they wouldn't break. Serenity stood and helped, taking a few of the fragile containers from her, glad for the distraction. She set them down on the stone cabinet, but as she walked away, the soft skin of her inner wrist cut against the sharp edge. She hissed but quickly stashed it behind her back when the doctor turned to her with a thin smile. "I believe it is good for her to have a visitor, even if she is asleep."

The baker nodded, trying not to look guilty, not that getting a small cut was anything that would get her in trouble. She just did not want to cause a disruption. The doctor had so much on her plate already without worrying about a small cut. "Good for me, as well, I believe."

"Yes, this disease takes a toll on everyone in different ways." Neveeve gave her a sympathetic smile as she fumbled with the bottles until they were acceptable to her. "Could you assist me with Grace's medicine?"

"Oh, uh." She whipped the small amount of blood against the dark blue fabric of her pants. She had helped with giving medicine to Grace before when Neveeve was swamped with treating Ares; he had so many purple bulbs on his body it took hours to cover them all with soothing ointment, and many times the doctor struggled to get timely therapy to the other plague sufferers. It was a good thing Howard was still strong enough to apply his own and Andromeda's lotions, otherwise, Neveeve would have gone more than crazy. "Yes, sure."

Serenity took a deep breath when Neveeve opened Grace's quarantine room. Too late to turn back, too late to tell Neveeve she had a cut. "Serenity, if you could start on the ointment." She handed the baker the stone container full of light blue semi-solid.

Sighing, Serenity whipped the small accumulation of blood against the back of her pant leg once more where the dark stain would not be too noticeable and got to work. She tried to only use her finger tips and more of her left hand than the wounded right.

In all, she just prayed the small cut was high enough on her arm to avoid any contaminant. She shook her head, if she caught the plague, Gregor would panic.

 _Please, Gregor. Come home soon._

* * *

 **The new chapter may come out Monday, I haven't...well really started on it...like...at all haha O.o I'm in a good mood for writing though, so no worries!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed another mini flashback to Regalia featuring our favorite Baker and her insecurities! :D**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	20. Chapter 16

**"Strength grows in the moments when you think you can't go on but keep on going anyway." -Unknown**

* * *

My nose woke me up hours later to Hamnet grilling our breakfast. He used the plum juice as a kind of sauce and it blew even the fanciest palace dishes out of the water, but I was simplistic at heart anyway.

I picked Boots up and set her on my lap as she slowly woke up, cutting a fillet into manageable pieces for her. Hamnet added dead vines to the fire. "Should you be doing that?" I asked, a little worried about using the vines as if the still living ones would 'see' us burning their friends and enact their revenge on us...or something.

He smiled at me from across the fire. "Yes, take ease, Gregor. The plants are harmless in this part of the jungle, the nibblers were very wise to choose it as their new home." His face fell slightly, I imagine because of the unnecessary reason the mice were relocated in the first place. I took a long breath to lower my own anger. It wasn't Ripred's pack that did that.

I glanced over at the gnawers. Ripred was gorging himself, naturally, but Lapblood was still dead to the world. I frowned and looked at my own fish. Hamnet seemed to read my mind. "Let her sleep, there will still be food when she wakes."

I nodded at him, appreciating the reminder. We had plenty of fresh water and provisions now, all we had to do was get the Starshade plant from the Vineyard of Eyes then fly like a bat out of hell back to Regalia to save my family; Over and Under.

"Oh," I remembered Aurora as I thought of my Underland family back in Regalia, catching the old soldier's attention from across the fire. "Luxa said Aurora is alive, but she's injured. Sounded like an out of place shoulder, can you fix that?"

He hummed for a moment then nodded. "Yes, I believe so. When my niece returns, we will both go to treat her. I may need your assistance."

I nodded my agreement but Boots started tugging on my shoulder, begging me to take her swimming in the pool again. I laughed lightly to myself and indulged her. I took my shirt and shorts off again to have something dry and warm to put on after.

Boots had a field day, jumping from the ledges into my arms, swimming underwater inches from the surface and making bubbles, and riding on my back. She stood on my knee and I launched her toward the deeper end of the pool and chased her from underwater, pretending to be a shark. She barely stopped laughing the whole time and I couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

Elizabeth and I used to play like this, although a little gentler since we were only eight and six, in our uncle's pond on the farm in Virginia. My heart hurt knowing she wasn't in on the family secret of the Underland, but Dad promised to bring her down. Honestly, I was more nervous to meet her than I was my mother. I was even more afraid she was going to be mad at me. Mad at me for leaving her, not saying goodbye, and not being there to protect her through her teenage years.

God. She'd be almost fourteen now, too. I should have been there when she got into middle school and boys suddenly became more interesting, or she became more interesting to middle school boys. Anyone that dared ask her on a date should have gone through me first.

Hamnet pulled me out of my stupor when he asked to check my toes. They actually looked pretty good, and the pain had subsided greatly already. "They are healing well, but you must take care to keep the infection away." I nodded, knowing all too well how bad infections can get. I got sliced by a fish goop covered knife while I was stowed away in the Russian fishing boat and was bedridden by the infection for a whole week. Nothing but cold sweats, seizures, and next to no appetite were not things I wanted to repeat anytime soon.

He moved on to look at Nike's leg and, despite her claim of being fine, she squeaked when he had barely touched it. "We will be camped here for at least a day, Nike. Take the painkiller, it will allow you to rest." She barely even objected so I knew she must have really been hurting. Hamnet retrieved the clear bottle with blue liquid and gave her a dose.

Luxa appeared next to me as he was corked the container. He straightened and gave the smallest bow of his head toward her. "Gregor mentioned Aurora could possibly use some medical assistance, shall we go?" He pulled the medi-pack onto his back and looked to the princess to lead the way.

I glanced back at the remaining quest members; Lapblood was still playing dead, Ripred was chewing on a bone he must have brought from the Arch while lazily watching Boots, Temp, and Hazard having one of their cockroachese lessons, and Nike was just beginning to lose consciousness. A hand touched my shoulder. "They are in good hands, we will not be gone long." I nodded at the reptile man and we started out through the vines. I tightened my grip on my father's sword.

Luxa kept a quick pace to get us there in record time, but it wasn't far from our base camp either. She stopped at a thick section of vines and pushed them away to reveal a hidden cave. Inside, looking extremely uncomfortable laying on her stomach, was Aurora. I cringed knowing fliers hated being on the ground, let alone on their bellies, especially to rest.

The worst part was the horrendous angle her wing jutted out at. It was unnatural, painful.

"She has dislocated the wing," Hamnet said or more like muttered to himself as he continued to examine the gold bat. "How long has it been out of the socket?"

"Many weeks." Luxa frowned deeply with concern for her bond, rubbing the fur at the top of her head. Aurora's eyes rolled over in her direction holding a dull, expressionless gaze as the pain medication set in. At least, I hoped that was why anyway.

Hamnet leaned back, hands on his hips. "I can maneuver it back into place, but the damage may be lasting. It is all we can do." Without asking her opinion, the former royal waved me over. "Gregor, assist me."

We barely touched her and the pain was so great, the flier shrieked through the whole process of standing her up. "Can you not do it while she is lying down?" Luxa asked, her eyebrows frowned in worry, hands out as if to catch Aurora if she accidentally slipped out of our arms.

"No," Hamnet grunted at her as he worked. "This may not even work. Gregor, hold her chest in place. Do not let go."

I nodded and was able to use my wide wingspan (no pun intended) to wrap one arm around her good shoulder to hold a fist full of fur on her back and the other underneath her bad wing to hold a corresponding handful, careful not to jostle it in the process. "Sorry, Aurora." I muttered since my head was stuck next to hers.

She blinked at my voice. "Warrior? You are here?"

"Yes, Aurora." I tried to shift and get a little more comfortable in the awkward position we were in. "I lead a quest into the jungle."

"Ares? He is with you?" She asked in a daze.

I swallowed and decided she needed to know. "No, he got the plague. That's why we're here." I locked eyes with Luxa and saw how her face dropped, her shoulders fell. She actually looked troubled by the news. I had only mentioned it while I was yelling at her after the quicksand fiasco.

Even drugged, Aurora gave a horrible gasp, full of distraught. "The plague?"

"Not Ares…" Luxa broke our connection and stared off to the side. I swear I saw her eyes glisten.

"It is time. Are you ready Gregor?" Hamnet moved behind Aurora and gently set his hands on her twerked wing. "Brace yourself." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Aurora, but I leaned in and held her tight. She was still sniffling at the news of her friend being struck down by the sickness and it almost felt like I was giving her a comforting hug.

Hamnet tugged back on her wing in a quick, sharp movement. I almost lost my grip despite the warning while Aurora cried so loud I thought Regalia may be able to hear it. It hurt my ears, but also my heart because there was so much raw pain in it. I felt bad and almost told Hamnet to stop.

Luxa, on the other hand, didn't have the same compartmentalization ability as I did and started clawing at her uncle. "Stop it! She cannot bear any more pain!"

He grabbed her wrists in one hand and I was surprised by his ability to just manhandle her like that, but she was also attacking him. I'd bet he did it as a natural reaction after so many years in the military . "If you do not want her to die in the jungle, then there is no other way, Luxa. If you can only object, go outside the cave."

She sealed up tight, absolutely refusing to leave her bond; pressing herself against the wall and refusing to move. I saw her fingers go white with how hard she was gripping the rock of the cave.

Hamnet took his spot again and gave me a nod. "Again. Hold her tight, just like that. I must have something to pull against." I took a breath and got my arms around Aurora's shoulders again, stretching to get a few more inches of area to hold onto. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

Another yank caused the flier to cry out again, but amazingly, her wing snapped back into place to fold up against her body. "Oh!" She cried this time in relief, falling against me with her dead weight. She was heavier than I thought she'd be, but I stuck my foot out to widen my stance and held her up.

Small hands pressed against my shoulder blades and I was happy that my own old injuries didn't scream in protest. Luxa and Hamnet assisted me in righting the flier. Now having her bearings, Aurora opened and closed her wings slowly, almost shuttering in relief at the feeling. "Very good, but you are not healed. I have no doubt there is damage caused by the long displacement. If you use it too quickly, it will dislocate again. The pain is much less, I believe."

"Much less." She almost whispered. Luxa replaced my spot and wrapped her arms around the golden flier, pressing her face into her chest. I was one hundred percent positive she was crying in happiness with her best friend's started recovery and didn't want us to see it.

"Rest now. I will check on you in a few hours." Hamnet said as he pulled his medi-pack back together. "Gregor?"

I nodded and walked back to our camp with him. "I guess it's been pretty hard for them."

He shook his head in agreement. "It could not have been easy, but you know my niece better than I. What manner of person is she?" He stopped to pull some more plum fruit but I saw through the act. He wanted to know about his niece. He obviously hadn't gotten a chance to know her, she must have been extremely young when he left. I rolled my eyes, if he wanted to get to know Luxa, he could talk to her and not ask for gossip through me.

Even if I wanted to tell him about her, there was no way I could put her personality into words. How strong she was, how selfless but with hints of childish stubbornness, how honest, and how she would be Regalia's best Queen. Our quests showed all those characteristics. Staying away from the fight on the beach with the gnawers to protect my sister from seeing it, flipping through the air on Aurora to destroy the spider web funnel with the dangerous move, flying out to the Waterway without permission to help me find the Bane and then fight off gnawers to get Boots safely back to Regalia.

"She's brave," I said after he finished distracting himself. If he wanted the scoop from me, I was going to force him to look at me. "As anyone I know. Stubborn at times, but she'll be an amazing ruler. It may sound weird, after the quicksand incident, but I trust her. With my life. With Boots's life."

"That does sound crazy." He smiled lightly and we continued in silence.

We got back to camp and Nike was awake, but obviously under the influence of the medication. "I can barely feel my leg!" She wobbled at me, opening and closing her wings. She looked like a goofball. "I have not been able to unravel 'The Prophecy of Blood' with a clear head, perhaps I can do it when everything seems unreal."

I hadn't even realized she was thinking about the prophecy. "'The Prophecy of Blood'." Hamnet mused. "It has been many years since I studied it. How goes the repeating stanza, again?"

' _Turn and turn and turn again. You see the what but not the when. Remedy and wrong entwine, and so they form a single vine.'_ I sprouted the lines like a prayer in church, having memorized the entire prophecy long ago. Hamnet had me say it a few times so he could commit it to memory as well. Boots started to dance as I continued, turning in circles as I said the words.

"Turn turn turn! Turn turn turn!" She got dizzy around the eighth spin and fell on her butt in a fit of giggles. I scooped her up and set her in my lap, holding her still to help her readjust.

"Whatever that means, anyway," I commented to Hamnet. "Vikus and I couldn't get a good idea about any of it."

"' _See the what_ ', that must be the plague." Ripred jumped in.

"Then what's the when?"

"It could mean many things." Nike piped up in her dreamy, far off voice. "When the plague began, when the cure will be found. When the last warm blood dies." I blinked and frowned at the dark idea, not expecting it from the usually jolly flier.

"' _Remedy and wrong entwine, and so they form a single vine'_ , I suppose that refers to the plant that is the cure." Hamnet tried. "What is it called again?"

"Starshade." I grabbed my father's sword and traced the flower from Neveeve's book into the dirt. "It looks like this."

Ripred flicked his tail back and forth. "So if the remedy is the Starshade, then what's the 'wrong'?"

Everyone stayed silent. I couldn't think of anything that was 'wrong'. The only thing that felt unnatural in the last few months was not having Luxa around, but she didn't even know there was a plague going around, so those couldn't be connected and certainly not to form a 'single vine'.

Conversation died at that so everyone started getting ready for bed. Hamnet announced we would be leaving for the Vineyard in the morning after helping Aurora to camp from the cave. She cuddled happily up to Nike and the two injured fliers quickly fell to a shared drugged sleep.

"It will be comforting for Aurora to have another flier to sleep with." Luxa said quietly after sitting next to me at the fire. She watched her bond doze with a flat expression but I could see she was relieved, there was a stress lifted off her shoulders now that Aurora was on her way to healing. I don't doubt that Luxa was benefiting from the human contact as well.

"Are you coming to the Vineyard with us?" I asked after a few moments of nothing but the crackle of the fire.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up. "You may have need of me." She said shortly and even if it was cocky, I was glad to see part of the old Luxa coming out again. I had missed her comebacks. Missed her presence, even if we weren't having a real conversation. Sitting next to her by the fire felt...I wasn't sure how to explain it.

Now that Luxa was part of our party, the situation was familiar. I had done this two other times with the other prophecies, and both quests had her in it. My confidence was higher now than it had been walking in. I leaned back and spread my arms out behind me. Luxa glanced over at my movement and gave me a smile like she was thinking the same thing.

"You still have your sword." I wasn't expecting her to speak so her voice caught me off guard, but I recovered quickly to avoid jumping. "I would have thought you would leave it in Regalia under your bed."

I chuckled, remembering when she caught me stashing it under my bed in the royal chambers. I hated looking at it, knowing my dad was held prisoner by the gnawers, that he was working on it while I was starving in an alley probably as close to death as I could get without actually crossing the line.

At first, I was mad at him and mad at the sword by association. That's what she saw, the silent war I fought whether I wanted to keep it or not. When he and Boots first left after the Prophecy of Gray, I couldn't get any sleep with it staring at me, so I stuffed it in under my bed to at least get some rest.

I sighed when she bumped my shoulder, demanding a response. "I guess...I guess I finally realized that, by making it for me, it showed he didn't stop thinking about me or getting back to my family. I don't know how he would have done it on his own, but he was willing to risk stealing materials and sabotaging the weapons he made the gnawers to buy time. Even if I was mad at him for indirectly causing all the struggle and strife I went through, he hadn't given up hope, not for a minute." I shrugged, not knowing how to finish the long, emotional rant. I didn't really have experience with expressing my thoughts. "It kind of made it easier to carry it."

"Plus, he's still my father. I suppose a kickass sword kind of makeups for the missed birthdays." Luxa nodded and I seriously wanted to know what was going on in her complicated princess brain. She lost her parents for good, they aren't hidden away in a crevice waiting to be rescued or safe in a Midwest farm. All she did was lean forward and put her elbows on her knees.

"How is Serenity?" She changed subjects and kept her eyes on the fire.

I sighed but a happy smile crossed my face despite it as the thought of my girl always did. "Mad at me for isolating myself, but misses you too, so she understood a little."

Luxa got a far off look and didn't comment. We sat in silence but it was a nice moment, like when you're hanging out with a long-time friend after all the stories have been told and the two of you don't need to have a conversation; the presence of each other is so comforting that it doesn't need to be interrupted. "You should rest." She said after a while.

I rolled my neck and felt the stress on my shoulders. "You too, you need it just as much." I reminded her before heading over to my makeshift bed next to Boots.

Hamnet fed us like kings the next morning after sleeping almost a full eight hours. I felt like I was back in the palace with such treatment.

I helped settle Aurora and Nike onto Frill's back, leaving the rest of us to walk. Well, most of us were walking, but Boots kept spinning while chanting with a giggle, "Turn and turn and turn!"

With the last turn, she ended up facing the way we just came from and started marching in that direction. I grabbed her around the waist and threw her over my shoulder. "No, silly girl. Regalia is that way, the cure is this way." I put her wiggly body on Temp's back. Hazard distracted her with their language lesson and the rest of us fell into line.

* * *

 **I was going to post this yesterday, but I finished at like 2 am haha and I wanted to edit it right. But I was actually sort of on time this week! I call it a success!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	21. Chapter 17

**"When something bad happens, you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you." -Unknown**

* * *

As we moved deeper into the jungle, the small path worn down by the mice disappeared quickly and the thick vines got so close together they almost touched. I was the only one strong enough, so I moved ahead of Frill to pull them apart long enough for her to pass through since she had her hands (claws?) full carrying two slightly drugged fliers.

Luxa passed under right after before I had a chance to let them go and it almost made me laugh. Once a royal, always a royal, I suppose. It didn't bother me though. To me, it was the old Luxa coming back that I had been missing for the last few months. All her little quirks seemed cocky or annoying before, but without them to frustrate me on a daily basis, I ended up missing them. Don't worry, it didn't really make sense to me, either.

Not long into the trek, I lost the other quest members, even though they were not even two feet in front or behind me at any given time. Hamnet quickly assigned us numbers and had us count off often. I always held my breath right before Boots's number, nine, came up until she happily cried out "Nine!". Temp was ten, and he often forgot that it came after nine, but she didn't miss a beat encouraging him to say his number. I felt for him because crawlers were not good at mathematics, even simple counting or addition. For example, when he 'negotiated' with Luxa to buy my sister when she first fell to the Underland and got the numbers mixed up.

After pulling the latest vines apart for Frill, I noticed Luxa had appeared out of the fray. She needed to walk nearly on top of me to stay within eyesight. "How's Aurora doing?" I asked as an icebreaker when she didn't offer anything but clearly wanted to talk.

"She is much better, although she does still have some pain." She paused and leaned in a little further. "Who is that boy, the one who speaks to the hisser?"

I glanced back and for a moment, I was able to see Hazard walking next to Hamnet behind Frill. The man was listening patiently to whatever the pre teen was saying. I thought it was pretty obvious, but maybe she didn't want to admit it. "Hament's son, Hazard." I paused and thought about it for a second. "Your cousin, I guess."

She continued looking over my shoulder at the halflander, confused. "He has green eyes, dark hair. How is that possible?"

I sighed, feeling like a family mediator between two relatives that didn't want to talk to each other but still needed to know what the other wanted for dinner. "His mom was an Overlander that Hamnet met out here. He hasn't talked about it much."

Luxa stared at the vines as I moved them, eyes slightly narrowed with a deep frown like she wasn't sure how she wanted to deal with that snippet of information. I realized maybe she was probably conflicted about having another cousin, especially one she hadn't had personal experience with. Her current score was one traitor and one crazy psychic, plus the narcissist and a conflicted love hate relationship. One bad, one good, and two questionable. That's a twenty-five percent chance of success.

"He's a good one," I said quietly, bumping her shoulder to knock her out of her own head. "Like Nerissa, or Howard."

She gave me a small nod of appreciation. "So it is true? Nerissa is queen now?"

"Yeah. I guess she was old enough and the council thought it'd be a good idea to keep the citizens calm." I scratched the back of my neck, trying not to look at her. "There are plenty that thought it wasn't the best idea, though."

A few beats of silence passed as we climbed over vines. "How fares Nerissa?" I noticed right away her tone was concerned, protective, and it made me smile. "Have they been dreadful to her?"

I almost laughed. "I think she's hanging in there as much as she struggles. She took one out of your book before we left. Stood up to Ripred and the council in the quest meeting, you'd be proud of her."

"I am always proud of Nerissa." Luxa nodded shortly. "Only fools wish to belittle her and it does not affect my judgment of her."

I smiled sideways at her, impressed by her confidence in her somewhat off kilter relative. I came to love Nerissa in the short time Luxa was gone with the time we spent staring into the same mirror, trying to see 'The Prophecy of Blood' and figure it out. Even the silent periods when she came to sit with me in the map room or the few times she found me in the museum and I showed her around, explaining items she questioned.

"I agree. She helped convince everyone Ares and I were innocent of treason after I didn't kill the Bane." I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "She finally figured out what the 'Prophecy of Bane' actually meant. She's great at that stuff."

Luxa glanced away from me and I had a feeling it had to do with my comment about the Bane, she probably thought it was treason too. "She has a similar mind to Sandwich, it is only natural she understands his words." She paused for a breath. "Tell me, Gregor, why is it so good the Bane lives?"

I rolled my neck and decided to start right at the beginning with the serpent attack when she got separated from us. She was emotionless through most of it, keeping her head forward while I told her about tracking the Bane in the Labyrinth, sparing his life and leaving him with Ripred, and the reaction from the Regalians when we got back. Then, of course, Boots making it back to the palace and Temp's heroics. When I started talking about what we did in an attempt to look for her, she cast her eyes to the jungle floor.

Then I got to my actions. Locking myself in the map room, hardly eating, the only contact I got was sitting silently in front of Ares's quarantine cell while he slept because he was too knocked out on painkillers, Serenity dragging me to the kitchen or silent moments with Nerissa. I also told her about ignoring Ares in the process, forcing him into his cave where he contracted the plague until he had to be dragged in for treatment.

I looked sideways at her and Luxa looked...well, guilty. Not that I was mad at her, she didn't get separated from us on purpose; she was doing it to save Boots. Aurora's wing being dislocated and stranding them in the middle of a (nearly) inhabited jungle wasn't anything she could anticipate. I wasn't bitter at her for not trying to leave her bond wounded and alone to get help because I wouldn't have done it either; in just a few short months, I'd rather die in a cavern with Ares than leave him.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, and maybe push down some emotions, to continue from the cure meeting, how we met Hamnet, and the quest through the jungle before we ran into her. "That's when we ran towards the spring, not realizing it was guarded by quicksand until it was too late. Of course, that's where you found us, so I guess you're caught up now. What happened to you and Aurora?"

Luxa adjusted to fully stand shoulder to shoulder with me as the vines started to thin out and the roots weren't as thick or as difficult to step over. I didn't have to move any more vines and there was more head room above me so I could even relax a little. I was able to straighten my posture but still had to crane my ear towards her since Luxa was so much shorter than me.

"When I caught Boots, Aurora dove into the nearest tunnel but it was too low; waves filled the cavern and we could no longer get out." She started, her voice already tight like she clearly didn't want to talk about it, but I sounded exactly the same, so she pushed through. "We floated for hours in chilled water until we reached the Labyrinth. That is where we met up with Twitchtip. She tried to bring us somewhere safe but we were ambushed."

I nodded. "That's when you had Temp run with Boots?"

Luxa confirmed. "Yes. Twitchtip and I fought until she told me to flee. It took us two days time to find our way out of the maze. When we finally got to the jungle, we were attacked by a giant twister. If the nibblers had not found us and given us refuge, neither of us would be alive."

I understood a little better now why she was protective of those little mice. They saved her, but they also cared for her injured bond. They had the former Queen's loyalty for the rest of her life. "Do you know what happened to Twitchtip after you separated?"

"I do not know, Warrior." She sighed heavily and I could tell it bothered her. "She was so weak from her injuries…"

Luxa trailed off from her sentence with a dramatic shake of her head. We both knew it was a long shot for an outcast like her to get any help, and on her own catastrophically injured, there was just no hope. I opened my mouth to respond when I felt the air around us change. I couldn't explain it, but something felt off like we were being watched, but different. Like something or someone was about to attack.

Before I could stop us and warn the others, I noticed something hiding in the vines seconds before it struck. From what I remember of what I could see through the blur of it moving and the fuzziness of my own sight, it was some kind of snake.

In two seconds, I found myself three steps to my right, turned one hundred and eighty degrees. Luxa's wide, frightened eyes stared up at me when she realized what had happened.

I felt it right away, the stinging in my right shoulder and the paralysis that followed. I was stuck where I finished in my move to protect the princess, stuck staring down at her. All I could do was watch as her expression morphed from initial confusion, to fear and worry, then to alertness, looking around to find or fight more assailants; all in about three seconds. I wasn't sure if there were more snakes attacking because I didn't feel any more bites, but I did hear lots of shouting and shuffling around me.

"Gregor?" I could see Luxa calling me but my fuzzed vision from my rager reaction was getting worse, or maybe it was the snake bite, and it was progressively getting even harder to see her. "Gregor?"

My chest was burning with the strain of taking breaths, my eyelids were getting heavier, and my head began to bob as I couldn't maintain muscle control to hold it up anymore. Someone's arms locked under my armpits just as I lost legs. The last thing I saw was a head looming over me, the face shadowed out by the torch light behind them before my eyes finally closed.

* * *

A cold, wet cloth ran over my forehead and I slowly came out of unconsciousness. I noticed right away all my muscles burned like the time I ran from one side of Boston to the other in an hour. There was a lot more to that story but I didn't have the brain capacity to fully reminisce the memory.

"Gregor? Are you awake?" A soft voice coaxed me as my eyelids fluttered. It was dimly lit, wherever I was, which made it easier for my less adjusted pupils.

"Wha…" I groaned, clenching them closed again as my stomach lurched into my throat uncomfortably. "What happened?" Before they could answer, I rolled on my side for an agonizing session of dry heaving. Cool hands gripped my shoulder and ribs, gently rolling me towards my back enough to slip some liquid down my throat.

I quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

The next time I came to, I felt like someone had moved me. Not just a few feet, but a long distance. I opened my eyes easier this time and even managed to roll my head around, searching for familiar objects. A cold cloth dabbed my forehead a few times, turning my attention to the side it came from. It took my eyes a second to adjust but her silver hair and violet irises were sharp even through my foggy vision. "Luxa?"

Luxa turned for a moment and came back to touch my forehead with the cloth again. "You saved my life, Gregor." She said simply, her face was neutral but her voice had a strain I didn't quite recognize; almost like she was still worried or...I wasn't sure how to explain it, struggling with something, I suppose.

I tried to smile and ease whatever conflict she was experiencing, but my face felt tight and almost numb, so I wouldn't be surprised if it came out a little lopsided. "Always, my Queen."

Luxa let out a small breath and rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a laugh but got serious again most immediately. "It was as if...you sensed it. Before it happened."

I sighed, catching on to what she was asking; I couldn't keep it from her anymore, she was too suspicious. "Twitchtip...she told me I smelled." Luxa's eyebrows frowned and her head jerked back at the strange admission. I swallowed what felt like a heavy load of saliva but I think it was really just my numb throat. "Do you know what a rager is?"

Her reaction was immediate, casting her eyes away from me and glaring at wherever she was getting water from. Was she mad at me? It wasn't my fault that I was born with these abilities; heightened by years of danger and hardship on my own and put to the test during strenuous quests ever since I fell to the Underland. To save _her_ city, no less.

I could see her lips moving as she mumbled, which I had never seen her do before because she always spoke with so much conviction, but if she was going to say something, Ripred cut it off. "Wakey wakey, Warrior." He sang, kicking at my shin with his tail. "Welcome to the Vineyard of Eyes."

* * *

 **So sorry it took an extra week to get this one out. I'll admit it was a difficult chapter to write with all the internal thoughts and kinda boring dialog of explaining.**

 **Plus, I got this crazy cool idea for an original piece that has just been flowing like butter outside in Arizona during the summer. I've been enamored with it.**

 ***Sorry I was going to post this yesterday but I got distracted and forgot :D**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	22. Chapter 18

**"The same water that softens the potato, hardens the egg. It's what you're made of, not the circumstances." -Unknown**

* * *

Luxa helped me sit up and after a short pause, I was able to stand without everything spinning, but I needed Hazard's help for the moment. My eyes refocused and I could see the difference of this area to anything we had encountered in the jungle so far.

The biggest thing was the vines. Before they were a thick green, but in the valley, they were slender with buds and blossoms of just about every color I'd ever seen in the Underland. They looked almost graceful in the way they grew and hung like they were part of a garden in a mansion from the Overland.

There was a breeze and a smell hit me in the face. It was sweet, like the pods that attacked us, reminding me that even though these new vines looked nice, they were probably super dangerous. I understood why everyone dreaded this place now, it was absolutely silent, like a graveyard.

In front of us, there was a smooth stone path, arched over by vines that looked like they were expertly groomed. "Who made this?" I asked, still leaning against Hazard.

"The Vineyard," Ripred said, admiring the work as well. "To invite weary travelers in."

 _Like us._ _Great._ The idea of the Vineyard making its own path made it seem very...secret garden-esk. Was it one giant organism? Or all the individual plants working together? Either way, it was creepy. "Others must have survived it, if your doctor knows the Starshade is in there, right?" Hazard asked, his voice wavering just a little in fear. I can't imagine what he would be going through looking at the Vineyard and knowing what dangers it could have. He was only like fourteen, I bet everything that had happened so far was more overwhelming for him than any of us.

"Have some courage, Hazard." I gripped his shoulder to install some kind of confidence. "Doctor Neveeve said there had been a plague needing Starshade before and they got through this. If other people have survived this, we will too."

"What do you suggest, Hamnet?" The old gnawer broke in.

He glanced down the archway. "Stay very close together, in twos or threes if possible, but avoid touching _anything._ Under no circumstances do we leave the path."

"Boots," I called to the little girl who happily bounced over, completely oblivious. "We have to stay on the path, understand? There are...monsters, uh, in the vines. Okay?"

She glanced back at the opening and frowned. "Like the big bad wolf?"

"Yeah." I agreed quickly, relieved she could find an example, unlike me. "Like the big bad wolf, and you're red riding hood."

"On the way to gandma's house!" She said happily, flashing me a smile that was missing a few teeth. It was oddly calming to have her childish attitude to make going into a creepy tunnel of possible death more like a trek through the woods in a fairy tale. She turned and ran back to the crawler to inform him of the new information. "Temp! We gotta stay on the path! There are bad wolves!"

I let out a breath and looked up with my eyes closed for a moment. "Are you alright, Gregor?" Hazard asked quietly since he was still holding me up and his mouth was close to my ear.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and glanced down at him, his big green eyes were staring back up at me. "Oh, I'm alright, Hazard. I'm just not used to talking to Boots in a way she'll understand."

The halflander took a moment to watch the little girl in question, a small smile forming as she played. "She is your sister, that must make it easier, right?"

I shook my head lightly just in case it accidentally made my post-venom state worse. "I never knew Boots, we only met last year basically. I do have another sister, so I guess I'm not totally horrible at it, but I'm really out of practice."

"How didn't you know her?" He asked, obviously confused.

I sighed. "I ran away before she was born, Hazard." Something in my tone seemed to explain my frustration because he simply nodded and turned his attention back to what his father was saying about line order.

Frill walked with Hamnet in the front with Nike and Aurora still secured on her back. They were vulnerable like that, so Luxa covered their right and Lapblood the left. I was in the middle with Hazard just to my right in case I needed him, and Boots on my left riding on Temp. Ripred took up the rear by himself.

Boots reached up and held my hand as we entered the vined archway, suddenly losing her voice, so I could tell she must have been scared. I didn't blame her. I stared into the face of bloodthirsty, ruthless, and merciful-less gang bosses and the Vineyard of Eyes was by far the most off setting thing I'd experienced.

Now there were no background noises of the jungle creatures, so I could hear the subtle sounds each person or animal was making. Frill hissed slightly as she walked, probably some kind of breathing, Nike coughed, Boots humming to pass the time or calm down. The vines around us absorbed everything.

If that wasn't creepy enough, I noticed as we kept walking that the plants quite literally had eyes. I had thought they were flowers, but they blinked and rolled to follow us. I wasn't sure if they were some kind of bug or if the plants had eyes like mammals, but it was unnerving. I held Boots's hand and the hilt of my father's sword a little tighter.

We weren't walking very long when we arrived at a sudden clearing. It was odd, a geometrically perfect circle cut out of the foliage like a cookie cutter. At the far end, three paths extended from one point with identical angles in between. It was so perfect, there was no way I could imagine nature doing it on its own. The closest things were valleys or caverns carved by streams or glaciers, but those were irregular and varied in size or shape.

The whole way there was straight and was slightly downhill, which made it feel like in a video game right before it zoomed out to show the hero walking down the tongue and into the throat of a monster.

We set up camp, which was Hamnet putting one of the lanterns directly in the middle of the circle and the rest of us sitting around it, but no one spoke. I kept looking around, watching the eyes watch us. "Why don't they attack us?" I randomly asked.

Hamnet glanced up from his pack and looked at them for a moment. "This part of the Vineyard must not be as hungry as others, or they want our blood for a special purpose; to feed the young or heal the ill."

I wasn't sure how that would keep us from being attacked by plants as we walked past them, but I suppose not being suffocated to death _now_ as opposed to _later_ was...good _._ I shook my head at the idea. "Frill and I are going to scout the paths." Hamnet announced a bit later.

"The rest of us will take turns sleeping." Ripred countered and spread out.

Hazard jumped to his feet from where he had sat down near me after we arrived. "I'm going with you."

Hamnet shook his head and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You are safe here, Hazard. Ripred will watch out for you." In my head, I was praying Luxa was hearing how much trust her uncle had in the old gnawer, even after a decade plus of not seeing him. With his only child, nonetheless.

Hazard, however, puffed out his chest and absolutely refused any attempt his father made to leave him in camp, so eventually, he allowed the boy to follow. They took the first path on the left and disappeared quickly. A few moments passed with silence from the group. "Will they be alright in there?"

"Don't worry about Hamnet." Ripred waved me off with a dramatic flip of his claw. "He can look after himself, he has spent two decades out here without any help from the rest of us."

"Ripred. Why did he leave Regalia?" Luxa asked suddenly, her voice quiet almost like she expected her uncle to pop back into camp, but there was also a weight in her voice; she had clearly been thinking about it for a while.

The rat stopped his gentle rocking on his tail to look at her. "No one told you? Not your mother, Vikus?"

She shook her head, keeping her eyes down at the lantern until she spoke again. "No. Henry heard Hamnet went mad, but he could never find out the whole story no matter how hard he tried. And Henry could find anything." For the first time, I didn't hear the sad or angry undertone in her voice when she spoke about her evil cousin. I was hoping she'd eventually get over his betrayal, and maybe spending so much time alone in the jungle, going through all she did, finally helped her get to that point.

Ripred was uncharacteristically quiet as he mulled that over, leaving only the combined sounds of our breathing to fill the space. I got distracted by the light reflecting off the moist eyeballs of the vines and the sudden movement of them blinking. Just blinking, constantly, as they stared at us. It made me shudder. God, it was so creepy here.

"As you may know," The old rat said abruptly, scratching his chin. "Vikus has the soft heart of a diplomat, and he always has a hard time speaking of Hamnet without weeping. He may have been waiting until you were old enough to tell. He may even have pushed it back a few times when he thought you were ready, but he was not."

Luxa nodded slowly. "Then you tell me, and Vikus and I will both be in your debt."

I was a little surprised but also kind of proud of the princess for putting a sliver of faith into the gnawer. "You in my debt, Your Highness? Now that is an opportunity I simply cannot let pass." He slouched forward and stared into the lantern's flame to think. "Now where to start…"

He rubbed his claws together. "You see, the thing you must understand is the humans and rats were not always so consumed by hatred for one another. At least, it ebbed and flowed, but there have been periods in between when a genuine peace was hoped for and often achieved. These times were when both gnawers and humans had leaders that held peace as a higher priority than gain, of course. And several hundred years ago was such a time, they say."

I didn't like the sound of that. If what he said was true, and there were times of peace and times of war, then it had been a couple _centuries_ of war since the last time of peace. That's a significant era, not even the war loving Overland had periods of destruction that long.

Boots pulled on my shoulder with drooping eyelids and I allowed her to curl up in my lap. She pressed her mop of brown curls into my shoulder, her legs hanging off one side of my lap. She yawned and quickly fell asleep against my chest. I looked down at her and awkwardly tried to wrap my arms around her the most comfortable way possible for both of us.

Luxa glanced over as Ripred was taking a pause in his story and rolled her eyes, but reached over and adjusted my arms. I relaxed in the new position and set her an appreciative smile, now able to fully focus on the gnawer's story.

"As a token of goodwill, the humans gave a gift to the gnawers. A place the fliers named the Garden of Hesperides." I recognized the name immediately. It was a real Greek myth about a garden with the fruit of the Gods, guarded by a dragon and seven sisters. Hercules had to steal an apple from it as part of his trials. "Sandwich's own people had planted the garden after they arrived in the Underland. Each year, the plain would flood when the river was high, so the humans built a dike so it would no longer flood.

"When it dried, the land was very fertile and they planted apple trees." I tried not to roll my eyes at the irony. "They were small by Overland standards, but sturdy and able to grow with the meager light from the river. There were gates along the dike to provide water and the trees flourished; their branches heavy with golden apples."

"That's nearly identical to the real myth." I muttered to myself, but Ripred heard it.

"Yes, Warrior, they did that on purpose." He mocked me. I sent him my most unimpressed expression at his little joke until he finally continued. "For the gnawers, it was a rare gift indeed. Unlike you humans, we can't grow crops. The trees required very little care and produced fruit continually. When I was a pup it was a great treat to go to the garden and eat the apples, sleep in the caves surrounding it; they smelled just as sweet as the fruit."

"Everyone loved the garden," Lapblood whispered, staring up at the ceiling. She was doing good ever since we left the lagoon but it was the first time I had heard her speak since then.

Luxa eyed them curiously and a little suspiciously. "I have never heard of the Garden of Hesperides."

"No, because if you had, you would know your uncle's story. Which I'll start now if there are no more questions." He looked pointedly at Luxa and I. We shared a guilty look but gave him a nod to continue. "Ten or so years ago was not one of those nice and friendly times, even though your father was a decent king in some respects, Your Highness, he was too rigid in others."

Luxa lowered her gaze. I could see the disappointment, the confusion, and the heartache. I knew she wanted to be the best queen she could be, and I bet it was hard to hear that her father wasn't. I reached over to squeeze her hand, hoping it comforted her a little. She didn't look at me, but she did squeeze back lightly.

"Then, of course, there was King Gorger." Ripred rolled his eyes. "Bloodthirsty monster from the get-go. The humans decided they wanted the garden back, so Solovet sent an army under Hamnet's command to run the rats out. At the time, Hamnet was hands down the best warrior among the humans. Everyone assumed he would take control of the army after his mother, he seemed just like her, but apparently, he was as much like Vikus as he was Solovet. That was his downfall."

Ripred's last line made my chest tight. This sounded like a catastrophe of a story, and I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it, especially if it wasn't from Hamnet, but I knew Luxa needed it so I was stuck going along on the ride.

"Under Hamnet, the humans and their fliers launched a surprise attack. Most the rats in the garden were playing with their pups and were thrown into chaos, but they regrouped after herding the pups into the caves and fought back. The humans didn't expect them to fight with so much vigor after being surprised, and they started to gain the tide, but Hamnet had a backup plan thanks to his mother." Ripred snapped his tail back and forth for a moment. It almost seemed like he had gotten caught up in the story, himself. "If the rats proved too strong, he was to open the gates and flood the field. It would force them to swim and give the advantage back to the humans. Hamnet decided to open the gates."

I took a long, slow breath. Hamnet's words from earlier flashing back to me. ' _I do no more harm.'_ This was the harm he had done, and I had a feeling it went further than just a backup plan gone wrong.

"The river was high. The dike was centuries old. Water flowed through the gates and the mortar crumbled. The surrounding stone crumbled and the whole thing gave way. It didn't just flood the plain, it reclaimed the area under twenty feet of water." I wanted to throw up. My head was spinning, and not because of the after effects of the snake venom. I felt the same way now that I did when I was sitting in front of my mother's quarantine cell. I wrapped my arms around Boots a little tighter, just to ground myself.

"Hundreds of rats drowned. Many humans and fliers were caught as well, but it didn't end there. After it filled the plain, the water rushed into the caves, drowning the pups hidden there. You could hear their cries for miles."

"Miles." Lapblood echoed, her voice soft and barely there. Even though they were two big, gnarly...well gnawers, this story was reducing both of them to quiet balls, deep in thought, clearly stricken by the genocide. "Miles around."

"What did Hamnet do?" Luxa prompted, her eyes were wide with the information, darting between the two gnawers.

"He lost it. Tried in a desperate effort to rescue the drowning. Human, flier, gnawer, whoever he could reach. At one point his own bond was dragged into the water by two gnawers and she never resurfaced. Mareth pulled him out and had to knock him clear out to prevent him from diving back into, well, a lake of corpses at that point." No wonder Hamnet clammed up when I mentioned Mareth. He didn't seem to hate him, so maybe he did appreciate what the other soldier had done for him after all. "When he finally came too, he was for all practical purposes, mad.

"For days he acknowledged no one and spoke in a strange garbled language. Eventually, he stopped speaking entirely, and a few days after that, he fled Regalia. The last person he saw must have been Nerissa, who was equally as unstable then, but she never mentioned it." Luxa's expression shifted for just a moment as Ripred insulted her cousin but she kept her eyes down and didn't argue. She was probably too overwhelmed to do anything but listen. "A year after he disappeared he was pronounced dead and the search parties ceased. And that, princess, is the story of your uncle Hamnet."

"What happened to the garden?" Aurora broke the silence. I guess the fliers didn't talk about the garden anymore either.

"It lies underwater, and those golden apples won't grow anywhere else in the Underland, so they're lost as well." Ripred leaned back and let us all handle the story. I slowed my breathing the way I learned while living outside the yoga studio. I reached my Zen spot and even though I hadn't totally accepted it, I was able to move on.

I glanced over at Luxa and saw her shaking slightly. Her lips twitched in unreadable words if they ever were words. I couldn't do much because I had a sleeping child on my chest, but I nudged her hand open and intertwined our fingers; her hands were like ice.

A scuff came from the left, catching everyone's attention. "Telling tales again, Ripred?" Hamnet said, his head high but his expression and voice pained. I didn't know how long he had been there, sitting on Frill's back while supporting a sleeping Hazard against his chest. Apparently, long enough.

"You know my theory about them: the more tales told, the lesser chance of repeating them." Ripred returned, not at all sorry, like normal. "It may help your niece one day."

"Maybe." He agreed with a short nod, slowly meeting her eyes. "Depending on whose ears she has inherited."

"Any luck scouting?" The gnawer broke their spell.

Hamnet settled Hazard on Frill so he could slip off her back. "I think so." He held a fist full of flowers out to us. They still had the roots, but the leaves above his fist were a familiar star shape.

* * *

 **Look at me with the on time update :D Not much for me to say, we're about to get to the fun battle in chapter 21 and even more fun angst between Luxa and Hamnet in 20. Isn't that fun?**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	23. Chapter 19

**"Don't let the behavior of others destroy your inner peace." Dalai Lama**

* * *

I almost leaped to my feet when Hamnet showed us the Starshade, but Boots's weight and Luxa's hand reminded me to restrain myself. "You found it." Ripred acknowledged with a nod. "That's Starshade alright."

Hamnet sat next to me and held his samples out to me. "What do you think, Gregor? Does it look like what was in your book?"

"Yeah, exactly." I plucked a leaf off and brought it to my nose. I took a deep breath and was flooded by a fresh, lemon scent. It even smelled like something that could heal. I felt myself grin honestly for the first time in months, a weight felt like it was lifting off my shoulders."You found the cure. Let's go get more of it!"

Hamnet gave me a small smile and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, we are all eager to obtain the cure, but first thing first, we must sleep." He glanced down at Boots to drive the point home. "Frill will keep watch, and tomorrow we will begin."

I took a calming breath and gave him a nod. He helped me set out my blanket for Boots and we managed to lay her down in the crook of my arm without waking her. Calming down enough to sleep wasn't a hard thing for me, considering I was used to sleeping with one eye open while listening to what was going on around me, but holding the starshade in my hand had my body keyed up in a totally different way.

We had really found it, the cure. Ares, my mother, Howard, Andromeda, and anyone else that had fallen ill since we left. They were going to be okay. There was hope. Hope was buzzing through my veins. I'll admit, it was a nice feeling to know a plan was being executed well.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I heard shuffling and murmured talking just before Hamnet came to gently shake my shoulder. I had laid on my good shoulder, well not 'good' per say since Queen Athena had speared it, to keep my freshly bitten one from the pressure, but Hamnet accidentally rubbed it. It burned, more than I thought it would have, and I quickly jumped away from him.

He picked up on the issue quickly and had me strip off my shirt, removed the bandages, and flushed the wound. "It is healing well." He offered as he put new ointment and wrappings over it.

I nodded in thanks and eased my shirt back on as he called everyone's attention. "I did not wish to disturb your slumber, but the final leg of the journey will be treacherous. The field is nearby, but the path is very dangerous, and to transverse it, we must move with all possible speed. Ripred and I came up with a plan."

The gnawer nodded and took over explaining the new formation. Frill stayed at the front with the fliers and Hazard on her back. Temp was now crawling under her back legs, Ripred was on her right with Boots and I riding his back, and Lapblood covered her left side with Luxa. Hamnet was running to covering the back on his own. "I've designed his formation to give us the highest rate of survival."

I saw Luxa tilt her chin up and take a long breath before Lapblood turned to help her onto her back. I was surprised she didn't argue, but I guess she knew just how fast gnawers could run, and Ripred wouldn't have forced himself and Lapblood to carry us if it wasn't the absolute best option.

Once she was settled, Luxa used her added height to reach Aurora and stroke the bat's golden fur; probably to calm the flier, or herself.

It was a little awkward when it was time for me to climb onto Ripred. I had gotten to know the rat, sure, but he was usually throwing things at me, hitting me with his tail, or snapping at me for not being able to use my echolocation to his standards. The last thing I ever thought to do was to ask him for a piggy-back ride. "Just get on, boy." He finally snarled with an eye roll.

When I was settled, Hamnet handed me Boots and I put her in front of me where she could sit on Ripred's shoulders. "We ride on Mr. Rat?" She questioned, placing her small hands on the top of his head.

"Yeah, little girl, just for a little bit. Then you can go back on Temp, okay?" She nodded and I was relieved that she didn't complain. Boots bounced lightly and tapped Ripred's head like she was jamming to her own rhythm. "Careful, Boots. Mr. Rat doesn't like the same things Temp does."

Thankfully she seemed to understand and smoothed out the hair on Ripred's head. "Sorry, Mr. Rat." He grumbled but otherwise didn't snap at her. The big lug did have a soft spot for pups after all. Not for me, clearly, but at least for my little sister.

Everyone was ready. "There is only a short distance before I will give the command to run. At that point, do not stop until you reach the field of Starshade, understood?" We all nodded. "Let us go, then."

We headed down a pretty narrow path compared to what we had traveled so far. Not long in, a corner came and once we rounded it, Hamnet shouted at us. "Run!" Ripred shot off like a gun and I had to lean forward to hold both Boots and me from being left in the dust. Boots wiggled a little in protest but I didn't dare budge.

Through the blur of Ripred's speed, I saw the surroundings, and they were surreal. The vines were covered in shining silver white blossoms that seemed to sparkle against our lantern's flame. The smell here was even more heavenly than when we first arrived, it made me almost dizzy, but not the kind of dizzy I was a few hours ago from the snake venom; this kind of happy dizzy was something I had only experienced twice in my life, my first kiss when I was thirteen and when I kissed Serenity. Somewhere, the sound of bells tickled my ears softly like a lullaby. It was like we were in a fairy garden.

I grinned despite myself, loosening my grip on Ripred's shoulders to lean toward the blossoms and get a better whiff. "Hang on, Warrior!" The gnawer snarled at me.

For whatever reason, his anger was the funniest thing to me at that moment, and I started laughing. Around us, the vines started to reach for us. I thought they wanted a high five, so I reached out to give them one. Just as I was about to touch one, ahead of us, Frill pulled up like a horse on her hind legs and launched into a full sprint. The sight of such a big lizard bicycling on her big legs had tears flowing down my face and my chest hurt from the effort of constant laughing.

Between my tears, I saw a field coming up, it must have been the Starshade. Suddenly the name seemed so dumb because the Underland didn't know what stars were or had ever seen them. Maybe it should have been called 'Never-seen-a-star-shade'. The thought made me giggle harder and I finally lost my grip on Ripred's shoulders.

I fell onto the path but hardly felt the impact. The plants advanced on me and I reached out to say hello. They were so pretty. Pretty pretty plants. They wrapped around my arms and fingers and started pulling me towards them. I grinned with the opportunity to meet my new friends, but something else started to pull me the opposite direction at the same time.

The vines really wanted me to come meet them and they dug into my arms for better leverage until they finally snapped. "Bye!" I waved back at them as my foot was continued to be drug away. "It was nice meeting you!" I laughed, flopping onto my back as whoever was pulling me finally dropped me.

Around me was a cool, lemony forest and suddenly my joke about Starshade made absolutely no sense. Why was I laughing at it in the first place? I sat up immediately and looked around. The questers were spread out in the field, a large rectangle covered completely in Starshade.

Boots was just to my left, giggling at her thumbs. Nike was a few yards ahead of me hiccuping, which was setting Luxa and Hazard into a tizzy, laughing so hard they were actually rolling in the Starshade. Aurora, who had regained the ability to fly, was doing slow lazy circles above everyone.

Hamnet and Ripred, however, had handfuls of Starshade leaves and were taking deep breaths. In my fogged mind, I realized they were probably doing something right, so I copied them and shoved my head into the nearest plant.

Almost immediately my head cleared and I was able to focus. "What the hell just happened?"

"The flowers put out a scent that gives a feeling of happiness and well-being," Hamnet explained. "After they lure in their pray, I suppose they drag you into the Vineyard and dismember you."

I rubbed my face in exasperation. "And you didn't think to give us a heads up? Warn us? Prepare us?" I was actually quite angry at the two. If they had warned me, I wouldn't have been caught off guard, I would have fought the smell-hell I could have at least held my breath and maybe I wouldn't have fallen off Ripred's back!

"You would have wanted to fight them, and that would have guaranteed your destruction." Hamnet tried to reason but I wasn't having it.

I shook my head. "No, you spent the whole trip telling us not to touch anything, don't kill anything, don't even _look_ at anything the wrong way! If you had told us what was going to happen, that we couldn't fight them, it would have at least given us something to look forward to and anticipate!"

Ripred rolled his eyes, arms folded, and leaning against his tail like he always did. "Are you through?"

I wanted to scream. I was so sick of his attitude, and Hamnet not telling us all the details, and getting eaten alive by this damn jungle. Those vines had seriously dug into my arms and now my forearms and even the back of my hands to parts of my fingers were crisscrossed by x-shaped cuts. "No, my arms are all cut up now and it's because you didn't tell me what those plants could do to my head and I wanted to reach out to them."

Hamnet put up a hand in an attempt to calm me but I'm not sure anything short of that knock out medicine could make me relax right now. My chest moved up and down dramatically with how hard I was breathing, my fists were balled but only irritated the tiny cuts along my fingers. "Perhaps it would have been better to inform you what was coming, but Ripred and I made the decision we did, and now we must move on. This is the Starshade we came for."

"Are we going to pick the leaves now?" The young boy asked, having pulled himself together. "I can help, right?"

"Yes, we will all help." Hamnet squeezed his shoulder. "The sooner we harvest these plants the better, but first, we should all eat a few leaves."

"What for? None of us has the plague." I asked as he handed me a dozen leaves. I had to gnash my teeth together. Now wasn't the time to fight, we were on a strict time schedule.

"But we are all no doubt being exposed to it, _'In the cradle lies the cure'_ , that means the plague breeds in the Vineyard," Hamnet explained, plucking a few for Hazard and then Boots. "I do not know where or how, but all of us have scrapes and wounds. Your feet, Gregor, the cuts from the vines, the twister bite; if the plague germ floats in the air, grows on the plants, is dormant in the earth, or lives within the jungle's inhabitants, it will surely make it into your blood as well."

As frustrated with him that I was in the moment, he had a point, and I had people I needed to get back to, so I reluctantly shoved a few of the Starshade leaves into my mouth. I wasn't expecting anything good from eating it, but it was surprisingly decent. It was like lemon and mint tea almost. No wonder this plant could cure the plague. I had a strange feeling that if I boiled it in water it would be a perfect natural remedy for just about anything.

"Boots, we have to eat some of this." I approached her with nerves high. I knew little kids hated eating their greens, I certainly did when I was her age, and I had no idea how I would handle a temper tantrum if she didn't want to.

Thankfully, Hamnet came up with a game to see who could eat a leaf the fastest. Hazard and Temp played with her and allowed her to win every time until she had a good amount of leaves down.

Once everyone had gotten their share of leaves down, we moved on to picking the plants. The thin soil in the garden made them easy to remove, but after we had a good pile started, we realized we had no way to bundle it all together for transport. They weren't quite tall enough to tie together.

A light went off in my head suddenly and I started digging through my bag. Mareth had packed me duct tape, it would be perfect for this; further proving duct tape would always have a use no matter where it was needed, Under or Over. "Wait, we can use this." I pulled a long strip and used my father's sword to cut it into smaller strips, wrapping up a bundle as an example.

"Yes, this is excellent." Hamnet nodded his approval. "Thank you, Gregor."

"Yeah, it was Mareth's idea. He helped me pack for the trip." I said, slightly out of breath from working quickly, before I realized it. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"Why? Mareth is one of the few people I do not mind being in debt to." The lizard man winked at me and started walking back to where he left off. "Let us harvest."

I stayed back to work on bundling since I was the only one who really knew how to use duct tape while everyone started pulling Starshade. They realized quickly that Boots wasn't any help because she got too distracted, but every so often she would bring me a few leaves that she plucked from a nearby plant to mimic what the others were doing. Nike and Aurora couldn't do much due to their injuries and lack of any kind of hands, so they weren't much help either. They ended up watching Boots and stopped her from getting too interested in the jungle. I appreciated their effort, so I grabbed her ball from the bottom of my bag and let them have at it.

Luxa migrated to help me and we worked silently alongside each other. I wanted to talk to her, partly because I missed her over those months she was gone, partly because I was too wound up to just methodically bundle these plants together without saying anything. Hamnet was taking our finished bundles and putting them into larger haystack like piles, so I waited until he was out of earshot to start. "What do you think of the story Ripred told us?"

She shrugged lightly. "It explains a great deal. He was mad. It does not explain why he did not come back when his senses returned." I saw right through her. She was hurt. Her uncle was alive after all, thriving with a child, and he didn't bother coming back. He'd rather be on his own than with family, with her. I don't really blame him, but I also don't blame Luxa for feeling that way.

"They would have made him fight again, Luxa, and he can't stand killing anymore." She started to shake her head so I cut her off. "You know Solovet would have had him back in the army some how. You know her."

I wasn't sure if she was being silent because she knew I was right or didn't want to believe me, but it took her a moment to respond. "There is no joy in fighting for any of us. Killing is not something anyone does for fun; we do it to survive." Her voice was quiet and her movements became stiff, I got the feeling she was mad.

"What, you think he's a coward?" I was actually a little surprised she was taking that point of view, it reminded me of how Solovet acted when Hamnet emerged from the vines at the Arch of Tantalus; stiff, hard, closed off. She was mad at her son for not coming home, not telling them he was alive, for running away in the first place. Solovet obviously thought of him as a coward, if not a traitor.

' _Depends on whose ears she inherited'_ Hamnet had said when he walked in on us talking about him and the garden. I seriously hoped all the effort Vikus put into molding Luxa into a good ruler would overshadow the hatred she was giving her uncle.

Luxa shook her head. "Not that he is a coward in that he is afraid to die, because he served many years in the military and fought many hard battles, but I believe it was easier for him to stay and live in the jungle than return and face his true life."

I took a breath and tried to think about what she was saying. Just from the few days we had been here, I could tell living in the jungle was not easy, and on top of that Hamnet had to start a life here fresh with no one to rely on but himself in a deadly area.

Then there was her main issue of leaving his family behind. Hamnet couldn't have known he would meet an Overlander and have a child. He probably thought he'd die within the year. He gave all that up; his loved ones, his safe home, his successful life in the military; all because of how he felt staying in Regalia and continuing to kill on order.

I still didn't understand her reasoning. "I don't know, Luxa. I think he was brave, he needed to be. In his mind, it was the only choice he thought he could make."

She bundled a few more Starshade before responding. "Like you, Warrior?"

I faltered, blinking at her. "Like me?"

The princess nodded. "Is that not what you told me? That you ran away from your home in the Overland because you believed it to be the best option? Yet, your mother would argue there was so much that could have been done with you, rather than without you."

I swallowed hard and tried to look away from her, but her violet irises held mine in an innocent dead lock; threatening me to come up with an explanation. "Those are different circumstances, Luxa. Your family only knows war. Everything is given to you. My family had no way to keep itself afloat; we didn't have servants or personal cooks. I had no choice. That's how Hamnet felt. Trapped, backed into a corner with no idea what to do, no idea how to handle it."

Luxa couldn't respond as Hamnet came back for our next batch but I'm not sure she would have. Even if she wanted to say something, Luxa clammed up as soon as her uncle showed up the way she had been. My chest was tight from everything I just said and I doubt I could speak either.

It was awkward.

Eventually, Luxa muttered she was going to check on Aurora's wing and quickly jogged away. Hamnet watched her go for a moment before going back to his task. He was trying to hide his face, but I could see the sadness etched in. "She must remind you a lot of your twin. Ripred once told me she's the spitting image of her mom."

He looked up, catching my gaze for a moment before turning it back on the princess. "It is remarkable how much she resembles Judith. Even as a baby."

"How long were you there for her before you left?"

"I believe two, perhaps three years." Hamnet mulled it over. "I understand you missed many of Boots's early years."

In the back of my mind, I had a feeling that he would come calling now that I knew his runaway story and he was still in the dark about mine. "My mother was still pregnant when I left."

Hamnet nodded solemnly. "It could not have been easy, at such a young age, to make such a decision."

"I thought it was the best." I said, sighing heavily.

"And now?" He pushed. "Do you regret it?"

I wasn't sure if he was asking because he may be regretting his own decision or my tone made it sound like I did. "I'm not sure. I don't think I'll ever know for sure."

He nodded slowly as we both continued to work on the bundles. "Tell me about it." Although his tone didn't offer many options, I didn't feel like he was forcing me to actually tell him anything, but there was a lot of Starshade to get through, so I decided to go along with it to fill the silence.

"That is quite the life to live," Hamnet said eventually when I had finished. "You grew up quickly."

I nodded. "I never really had a childhood, I guess, but I feel like no one down here really does. I feel more at home here than I ever did up there."

"The Underland is no pleasant place to be, Gregor." He said firmly. "Certainly no longer."

He seemed to add the last part and I realized Hamnet felt guilty for his contribution in making the human's relations with the gnawers the worst they had ever been. Maybe that was a catalyst, but there was never one singular event that caused anything; there was always a bottleneck of pressure behind a Keystone action.

I think the hardest thing for him so far was finding out his twin sister had been killed by King Gorger, in cold blood, likely because so many gnawers had been killed in cold blood. By Hamnet's hand. By Solovet's plan. No wonder Gorgor took revenge on the king and queen.

"What was it like?" I asked after a moment. "Before you left."

"There were battles." Hamnet mulled the question over. "I trained daily under my mother, lived in the palace, to say my life was difficult to an outsider would be a stretch."

"What about with Luxa, since she was so young."

He smiled lightly at some thought. "We were good friends then, Luxa and I. I took her on her first flier ride outside the city-."

"To the beach with the crystals." The princess in question reappeared, standing in front of us for who knows how long.

Hamnet pulled back in surprise. "You remember that? You could not have been more than two years."

She glanced down for a moment. "Just bits and pieces. I still have the chunk of crystal. It is blue-"

"And shaped like a fish." The lizard man finished, his eyes still wide. "Yes, I remember." Suddenly he started to tear up and had to look away. "Of everything I was forced to leave behind, you were my greatest regret, Luxa. You and your mother."

Luxa stiffened. She was watching him like a child who didn't want their parent to leave them at daycare; broken, scared. A complete turnaround from the angry tone she had just a moment before when we were talking about her uncle.

This is how she honestly felt.

Abandoned, mislead, not hostile or resentful. The little girl whose beloved uncle suddenly disappeared and now was thrust back into her life after she had fully grieved his death. She wanted answers, not a fight. "You could have come to see us."

"No, I could never have left twice," Hamnet said sadly, fiddling with the Starshade in front of him. "You know how Solovet works, she would have me leading an army again in no time."

"She could not have forced you." Luxa continued to try and convince him but she didn't sound too confident about it either.

"I could not do that again." Hamnet shook his head, his voice cracking. "I dream of it every night; the voices crying out for me to save them. What did the battle at the garden solve anyway? Nothing. It solved nothing and when it was over, the humans and gnawers hated each other more than ever. The Underland only became a more dangerous place for you, for my people, your mother-."

He finally broke and couldn't continue, wiping at his face while the two of us remained in shocked silence. I didn't know how to handle this. I couldn't support both of them, two totally different sides of a coin. I had never comforted anyone, and there was only one person outside Jimmy that ever gave a damn about what I felt. Basically, both of them were hurting and I had no clue how to help, so we all stood in silence after Hamnet's broken words.

I wasn't sure if Hamnet had convinced Luxa he did what he thought was the best, but I hoped she would at least consider it after seeing how passionate he had gotten about the subject.

We wordlessly continued working and had about half the field was already harvested. I was itching to get back to Regalia with the haul. Back to Ares, my mother, my friends. The cure would save them.

As we were taking a short break for some fruit and water Aurora's head suddenly snapped up, followed immediately by Nike's. Not a moment later, Ripred and Lapblood also had their heads in the air, sniffing toward the far end of the field.

I looked between all the mammals with confusion. "What? What is it?"

"No!" Ripred snarled in frustration. "How did they even get in here?"

"Ate their way in, I imagine." Nike said solemnly, opening and closing her wings the way many fliers did when they were anxious.

"Who?" I held Boots's shoulder, keeping her near me as fear of whatever they were talking about started to seep in. Just as one of them was going to answer, the beginnings of a red wave started to cover the furthest corner of the Starshade field. As I focused in, I saw that it wasn't just a solid mass, but what was really millions of individuals so close together they looked like a thick bloody liquid flooding the field.

I flashed my light at them and recognized them immediately. Ants. Hundreds of thousands of red ants coming straight at us and destroying everything in their path.

* * *

 **Hey all, sorry about skipping last week. I was moving into my new house up at college! It's my first year going away for college so there was a ton of stuff to get through. Not to mention I'm living in a renovated Frat house, so there were some improvements we've done on our own lol**

 **As always, I love to hear your thoughts! Drop a review about any and everything, I love reading them!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	24. Chapter 20

**"She made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. She walked with the universe on her shoulders and made them look like a pair of wings." Unknown**

* * *

Ripred took action right away before anyone could fully comprehend the situation. "You." He pointed at Aurora. "Get these pups out of here. Take them to the nibblers. If we don't show up in twenty-four hours, go back to Regalia."

Hamnet swooped Hazard up onto the golden flier's back before he could protest. He leaned up to give him a hug. "You must look after them, Hazard. Stay strong, my son."

"Aurora and I are bonds, we do not separate." Luxa said sternly. She had gone this far after her injury together, I'm not surprised that she protested.

"Your bond is in no condition to battle." Ripred reminded her. "I need you on Nike, Your Highness."

"They want a battle? How can you be sure?" I asked, glancing back at the rapidly approaching wave; my right hand fell to the hilt of my father's sword.

"They certainly aren't here for a picnic. They're here to destroy the Starshade so all the warmbloods will fall." Ripred snapped his teeth close to Aurora's shoulder, forcing her into the air to avoid the wound. "Now go! Move!"

"Hang on tight, Boots!" I yelled up at her. I could see a glimpse of a confused expression looking over Hazard's shoulder. I shook my head. I had to put my trust in Aurora, Hazard, and the mice to take care of her. I know they would.

"Warrior, you have a sword, what about light?" Ripred snapped me back to reality. I noticed he didn't mention because he didn't think my echolocation was up to par, but maybe because Luxa didn't have any training in it and she was relying on the light one hundred percent.

I pulled out my flashlights, but I couldn't fight with it in one hand. An old idea popped into my head. "Luxa, come here." I ripped the remaining duct tape into strips with my teeth as fast as I could and secured the plastic tubes to each of our forearms.

"Five point arc!" Ripred commanded. "I'll take the tip. Warrior and Lapblood to my right, Hamnet and Frill to my left. You are fighting, right?" He asked the lizard man, who was still frozen to the same spot ever since we spotted the ants.

"I-" He stuttered uncertainly.

"The cure is at stake. Think of it as redemption for the past." The old gnawer pushed him. "To save your son."

Hamnet took a moment, looking past us to the approaching insects. His face steeled. "Yes, I will fight." From a hidden pack on Frill's neck, he pulled out a sword and his small knife.

"Fight cutters, too, I will. Fight cutters, too." Temp piped up suddenly. I had totally forgotten about him. He should have gone with Aurora! He could occupy Boots and keep her from getting scared better than he could fight off ants twice his size.

"All right, Crawler." Ripred nodded at him and it was obvious the gnawer was impressed that he had stayed and was willing to fight to the death. "Position yourself in the Starshade. If they make it in, disable them the best you can." Temp scurried off into our harvested pile of stalks and disappeared. Ripred turned back to the rest of us. "In the air, princess. Give us as much cover as you can."

Luxa, sword drawn, reluctantly mounted the zebra flier. Her face was somber either with the approaching fight or forced to be without her bond. Nothing about this was a good situation for any of us; I'd give a limb to have Ares at my side right now, or the Regalian army behind me.

Ripred skipped a few yards ahead of our pile and crouched down. Hamnet ran to his left and Frill backed him up with equal space between them. Lapblood nudged me forward with a nod of her head towards them, telling me to copy, so I mirrored Hamnet's position on the rat's right. "Hold your position as long as you can before we fall back. When we reach the stack, circle around. Don't save each other, save the plants! If we lose that Starshade, we can kiss our loved ones goodbye. Defend it at all costs!"

The ants were close enough now for me to make them out better. Each one was five foot in length, two tall, with six legs, two antennae, and of course mandibles that opened horizontally; they looked razor sharp even from so far away as they easily shredded Starshade to pieces in handfuls. They marched together in a clear line, shoulder to shoulder, like a giant lawnmower. Headed right at us.

I took a large breath in, my nerves had me jumping out of my skin. I closed my eyes and told myself it was like any other fight, but it wasn't. There was so much more relying on the outcome. "Look at me boy!" Ripred called for my attention. "If you can rage, do it. This is life or death, understand? Life. Or. Death."

Life or death was right, and not just for the eight of us in the field; if we failed, every warmblood would be in danger from an incurable plague.

I took another deep breath, in through my nose and out through my mouth; my head cleared. I couldn't think about the stakes, all I could focus on right now was protecting the Starshade. One thing at a time. One dead ant at a time. I brought my father's sword up to the ready position Mareth had taught me; the black metal caught the light from Luxa's flashlight and gleamed.

"Take off their legs, decapitate them, whatever you have to do to stop them!" Ripred's voice seemed far off as I zeroed in on the fast approaching ants. I faintly saw him charge into their lines and the rest of us followed suit. Suddenly, my vision became fractured and my blood seemed to buzz like someone had hooked me up to a generator. My heart beat faster with...excitement, at the feeling. I was raging, clearly, and I liked it.

I lost track of nearly everyone in the party immediately, but my mind was blank. All I could focus on and think about were the human sized insects in front of me. Fighting giant ants felt like I was in a crazy horror film where the main character had shrunk and now had to confront what he used to consider tiny, useless bugs that he would step on without a second thought.

My arms moved on their own, knowing where to slice for maximum damage; joints of legs, necks, and thin waists. For a long period, all I knew was heat, sweat, and blood. I didn't feel fatigued, although constantly seeing one ant fall only to see another take its place was getting a bit annoying.

There were so many, it was never ending. Slowly, I noticed our position falling back until the Starshade brushed the back of my calves. We were taking our final stand at the stack. I grit my teeth and tried to urge myself the fight back harder. For Ares, my mother, Howard, Andromeda. For Regalia. Then their sheer numbers knocked me down flat, right into the bundles of Starshade. Not even their relaxing lemon scent could make it okay.

I felt a growl, or maybe it was a scream, as I fought my way back to my feet, but it was too late. The ants had demolished the stack in less than a minute. I watched the retreating army breathing hard, my body still on fire from the raging experience. From somewhere behind me, someone grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me into the jungle.

From the angle, I couldn't effectively fight back which boiled down to me just flailing around until they dropped me, hard, on the ground. "It's over, boy. We lost."

The impact shot me out of my raging stupor just in time for Nike and Luxa to land beside me. I sat up and glanced around the destroyed field. Everything was shredded and covered in some kind of ill smelling goo. I scooped up a handful only for the pretty Starshade petals to dissolve into a green liquid, completely worthless. The whole field was like that, all the Starshade. "It's gone. The cure is gone." I said numbly.

"All gone." Ripred agreed quietly, his head hung slightly.

I glanced up at Luxa who had yet to dismount. Her legs were covered in shallow cuts and I became acutely aware of my own, now stinging painfully. "If it's any consolation, the jungle got its revenge for us." Ripred nodded at the area in front of us.

Some of the ants had followed us into the area with the white flowers that made you feel happy. They must have been susceptible too because in minutes the vines had ripped and dismembered the ants to bits. The jungle floor was littered with them and slowly, the roots moved to cover them. Then it was silent again.

I managed to haul myself up to my feet despite the protest in my ripped up arms and legs and looked around again. Ripred and Lapblood were behind me, Luxa and Nike to my side. Off on the original battlefield, Frill's blue green scaly body lay surrounded by dead ants. Her tough skin was marred by hundreds of cuts, and her chest was still as a stone. I let out a sigh of disappointment, yet another life lost.

Temp's wings suddenly brought my attention to the edge of the jungle. He was hovering over something- "Uncle!" Luxa cried and sprinted across the field to where Hament had fallen.

We joined her and saw a puddle of blood surrounding him, a giant gash in his lower abdomen the cause. He was losing blood so fast, there was clearly nothing we could do for him. Luxa took his hand and he turned his head. "Judith…" He whispered to her.

"Yes, it is Judith. I am right here." Luxa's voice broke and she held his hand close to her heart.

"Hazard… Promise me, he will not be...let him not be...anything but a warrior." He managed to plea. My chest tightened.

"I promise. Hamnet?" Luxa nearly sobbed. "Hamnet?" His violet eyes were dull now. He was gone. Luxa cried out and let her head fall to his shoulder.

 _Don't let him be a warrior._ I pleaded to whomever. _Anything but like me._

My heart ached as Luxa reached up to shut Hamnet's eyes, trailing her fingers down his cheek and brushing off a spot of blood. "Now cracks a noble heart," Ripred said, leaning down to touch Hamnet's head with his nose. It was the most compassion I had ever seen him express. "Take a lock, for his parents."

Luxa did as he suggested, cutting a substantial strand from the back of his head so to preserve his image the same way she had by cleaning the blood off his face. She made special care to tuck it into her belt.

We all sat there for a while, trying to accept his death as well as the loss of the only cure for the plague. I lost a friend, the Starshade was gone, and now I couldn't help but have zero hope left.

* * *

 **We're getting to the end! Kinda, haha, I honestly have no idea how many chapters I can milk out of The Curse of the Warmbloods, but I do know there are at least three or so big events still left so we still have some time together :)**

 **On the plus side, I'm super pumped for the idea of book 4. I already have the name picked out :P same with book 5. Except I can promise my book 5 will have so much more closure than the original lol**

 **Until then, drop a review! I love to hear from everyone!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	25. Chapter 21

**"Sometimes you don't realize your own strength until you come face to face with your greatest weakness."**

* * *

We stood around Hamnet's corpse for several minutes. I was most surprised that Ripred's usually short temper lasted this long, and I had a feeling it only was because Luxa had yet to move from her uncle's body. She didn't have him for more than two days before she lost him again if anyone deserved a minute, it was her.

I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned against them, glancing around the carnage. "Why did they do it?" I asked, finally breaking the silence. "Why did the ants want to destroy the cure so badly?"

"They view us as an enemy, all the warmbloods," Ripred answered. "Hasn't helped the humans pushed the rats up against their borders." That sounded familiar, something he accused Solovet of. Taking the gnawers' land, starving them, and apparently pushing them up against the ant's territory at the same time. "Quite the plan though got to give them credit for that. Come obliterate this field and their warmblood problem would only be a memory."

I ran my hand over my face and into my hair, shaking my head. "How did they even know where it was?"

The old gnawer shrugged. "It wouldn't be hard to find out, the whole Underland probably knew we had gone after the cure. A 'mixed pack' as Hamnet called us, can't go into the Vineyard without causing a lot of gossip."

"All they needed to know was when and where we'd found the cure. Any amount of insects would have been happy to supply information like that, right, Temp?" Lapblood flicked her tail at the crawler but I was more surprised at the number of words she said, it had to have been the most ever since she blanked out after Mange's death.

"Any number." Temp agreed. "Hated, the warmbloods are, hated."

My eyebrows frowned. I could understand maybe not getting along because of the pressure they put on borders or never interacting with them because of distance, but hate? "Why?"

"We have the best lands, most plentiful feeding grounds, and what we do not have they say we take." Nike supplied, ruffling her wings a little with the uncomfortable subject. "We are thought to be lacking in respect for other creatures."

I sighed and leaned against my knees. "Well, yeah. I've seen the way you guys treat crawlers, treating them like food and making fun of them at the meeting. Then more recently the gnawers, taking their land and nearly starving them. Did we do something to the ants too? Make fun of them, too, maybe?"

It did feel a little strange using the pronoun 'we', which implies Nike and the fliers were just as responsible. I wasn't so sure that was the case, or all those years they've spent together have made them blind to it, or maybe it was some unspoken rule between bonds that they don't question each other's actions. Though, I would think there's a line someone should notice was crossed and try to tell their bond that they're going a little Hitler and should tone it down, but maybe that's just me.

"The cutters are a different situation." Ripred sighed heavily like he didn't really want to talk about it either. "They have little to no sense of self, everything they do is for the benefit of the colony. They have no issue with sending an army into the jungle to destroy us, even if it meant they lost one hundred, one thousand, or tens of thousand soldiers. Every soldier has such blind loyalty to the queen, they can be too dangerous. So no, we don't make fun of the cutters much."

The field was littered, two or three bodies thick, with their dead, but I suppose they did what they came out to do. There was not even a shred of Starshade left in the entire area.

"What shall we do now?" Nike asked when the conversation had trailed off.

"What else is there to do than go home and find a good place to die?" And...there was depressed Lapblood again. "The cure is gone."

"That does not make sense." Luxa finally stood from her uncle to join the conversation. Her face was stoic and her voice surprisingly firm. She stood with her shoulders back, she looked like a leader. Like a queen. "There is something we have overlooked."

"I do not believe we ever understood the prophecy." Nike agreed. "We may have failed because we still do not see the when."

"What does that mean?" Lapblood rolled her eyes.

"' _You see the what but not the when'_." The zebra flier quoted the prophecy.

Lapblood stood in exasperation. "I've seen the when! It was when the cutters destroyed the field and we didn't _see_ it coming."

Nike shook her head. "Perhaps, but you still could be wrong."

"What are you thinking, Nike?" Luxa prompted her.

"Perhaps the cure still exists somewhere." She offered. "Perhaps there is more Starshade in the Vineyard."

"That doesn't seem likely. Doctor Neveeve said there was only a single field and I think we're sitting in it." Ripred shook his head. "If this is the cradle, then this was the cure."

"Not the cradle, unless this be, not the cradle." Temp said quietly but a long silence followed his words. I sighed and ran my hands over my face. If there was no more cure, there was no hope for Ares, for my mother, or anyone else in Regalia. I didn't know what I would do if anyone else I knew or cared for got the plague. All we could do now was go back to Regalia and break the bad news. Then maybe if we got back in time, I could watch Ares take his last breath.

I could see it in the others' faces that they were struggling with the slap in the face by reality, too. I shook my head again and hit my forehead on my knees but before I could continue to wallow in my thoughts, Temp nudged my foot. I lifted my head to look at him out of politeness because I didn't want to ignore the crawler like the Regalians would. "What was that, Temp?"

"Not the cradle, unless this be, not the cradle." He repeated.

I frowned at his words, trying to switch them around to fully process them. Not the cradle? No one else had any hope, but Temp...could be right. There's no hope for the Vineyard...if it wasn't the cradle in the first place; that meant there was a cure somewhere else. "Unless this isn't the cradle." I repeated the crawler's words.

"But this is the cradle." Lapblood frowned at me.

"Is it?" Ripred started to catch on, his eyes brightening again. "Who says it is, anyway? Some old, dusty book written how many years ago? We don't even know if this is the same plague or just one with similar symptoms. If Temp is right, that would explain one thing."

"Which would be?" Luxa pushed him to continue.

"The point of having a crawler on this hellish trip! Be honest, how would he add anything of significance? No offense, Temp, because you've been a real champ about babysitting and keeping us all sane." Ripred nodded at him and his antenna twitched in recognition. "This is it, what he's supposed to contribute. Your big moment, crawler! This is why Sandwich put him in the quest, to see this wasn't the cradle!"

I blinked at his enthusiasm. I had never seen him so worked up, but maybe it was the rush of having new hope. I was feeling a little light headed with the new possibility myself. Ripred continued to freak out, pacing back and forth so fast he was almost running. I could literally see the gears turning in his head.

"Let's roll with this and see what we get." He insisted. "Let's say this isn't the cradle and the Starshade wasn't the cure. We saw the 'what', which is the plague, but not the 'when', so what's the 'when'? Everyone think, just say anything that comes to your head, even if it's outrageous. 'You saw the plague but not when-'!"

"Not when it would take my pups." Lapblood muttered as if she couldn't help herself. I don't blame her, she needed to say it and get it out of her mind.

"Not when the cutters would use it against us." Nike offered.

Ripred turned suddenly to Luxa. "You see the plague but not when-!"

She shook her head, obviously upset by whatever she was thinking about. "Not when Ares got it. If he caught it from those mites that attacked Andromeda, then why do Gregor, Aurora, and I not have it?"

"Mareth and I were talking about that. Especially me. I rode with Ares for days with open cuts on my arm while he was bleeding from those bites." I clawed at my head and short hair, suddenly feeling guilty. I should be in that isolation room with him, keeping his morale high, taking care of him. Like I should have been doing the entire time since we got back from the quest for the Bane. "Howard and Andromeda got it, how could I not have the plague if he got it from the mites?"

"Maybe he didn't." Ripred's tail came to smack my ear as if to pull me out of my own head. "Your friends there, Howard and Andromeda, they're the ones that brought him back from his cave, right? Say they didn't catch it until then, so then where did Ares get the plague?"

Lapblood growled. "The answer could be anywhere the damn flier had been! He just came back from the Labyrinth!"

"So then it was only somewhere that Ares went." Nike tried in an attempt to calm the frustration.

"Somewhere he had been _and_ somewhere the plague could exist," Ripred added. "Luxa, Gregor, you know his habits, where would he have gone?"

I shook my head. I had no idea where Ares had been going. All I cared about was finding-. "To find Luxa and Aurora? Back to the Labyrinth?"

Luxa nodded at my suggestion. "His cave, the flier's lands, or Regalia."

"He did not go into the city or the flier's lands." Nike jumped in. "After the trial, no one saw him in either place."

"He was probably mad at me for ignoring him. He wouldn't even come to the hospital to get his wounds treated." I huffed, scratching the back of my neck in frustration. "He went-" I stopped when my thoughts created a small memory as I caught the sight of Hamnet's blood pooled around him. The light from Luxa's flashlight reflected the surface. "He went…" I trailed off, my vision got sharp as a realization came over me.

A sharp pain on the side of my head jolted me from my thoughts. "Spit it out, boy!" Ripred snarled at me. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me with wide eyes, a few were leaning forward like they were on the edge of their seats waiting for my answer.

I took a breath and shook myself out of it. "He had wounds from the mites, but he didn't go to the hospital to get them treated." He nodded and I continued. "Neveeve took me to her lab outside of Regalia that she said she used to test possible plague cures. There...there were fleas there, in pools of blood. She almost knocked this tube off the counter, I caught it, but she said a vile that got broken…" I shook my head and grinned through the frustration of all the pieces finally falling together. "Not recently. God, it had broken months ago; before Ares had gotten sick. She had the plague in her lab before Ares had gotten sick!"

"Ares must have been there when it happened." Luxa's face fell, her shoulders slumped. "Why would she have the plague? What value is it to humans?"

"A great deal, Your Highness, if they had the cure as well." Ripred supplied, his previously energetic voice was gone and now he just looked sad like he didn't want to believe the truth either. "They could wipe out every gnawer or warmblood that displeased them while being safe with the knowledge none of them could die. Oh yes, that's a fine weapon indeed."

"' _The remedy and wrong entwine. And so they form a single vine.'_." Nike quoted, she too sounded angry, frustrated at the news. "Doctor Neveeve is the vine, wrong and remedy in one."

Luxa shook her head, hands twisted behind her shoulders. "No, this cannot be true." Her voice was on the verge of cracking as if her whole existence was falling apart. I couldn't blame her, to be the leader of a civilization and not know about such a devious operation going on underneath your nose couldn't be an easy pill to swallow.

"It seems very plausible to me, but I suppose if we cannot convince you we cannot convince the other humans either. Got anything else, boy? Think!" Ripred's tail came to hit me upside the head again but I subconsciously caught it while trying to rack my brain for more evidence that I could have picked up while I was with Neveeve.

In frustration, I rubbed the stubble that had started to grow over the bald part of my head, the small hairs stabbing my palm. I dug my heel into the ground only to have it be stopped by something. Moving my foot, I found the mirror Narissa had given me. I had no idea why she insisted I keep such a fragile item with me in such a dangerous environment, all I used it for was to read the prophecy. "The mirror," I whispered to myself, leaning down to pick it up and wipe off the dirt, blood, and grime.

"What? A mirror?" Ripred reached out for it. "What's so important of a mirror?"

"Look at it, what do you see?" I flashed it at his ugly mug and he shrugged. "How do you read the prophecy? You have to look in a mirror. When you use a mirror, what do you see?"

"Yourself, you see, yourself." Temp answered.

"Humans." Lablood spat. "They had the plague all along. They caused all this."

"But why?" Luxa was almost shaking at the betrayal. "Why would humans create something so destructive to so many that could turn against us?"

"Turn, that's just right, Your Highness. ' _Turn and turn and turn again'_. That's it!" Ripred's ears twitched. "Do you remember, just like Boots's annoying dance." He moved away from our huddle and faced the destroyed field. "We started heading towards the jungle for the cure, but if you turn," He flipped 180 degrees. "And turn…" He moved back to face the jungle. "And turn again…" He spun one last time. "At the end, you're not facing the jungle, Your Highness."

Luxa's face steeled, anger ran through her bright violet eyes. "You face Regalia."

* * *

 **Hey, sorry about such a wait. University is hectic and it's just impossible to find time anymore. Stick with me, we're almost there!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	26. Chapter 22

**"Keep your face always toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you." -Walt Whitman**

* * *

Luxa didn't say much after the realization, she just kept her eyes in the direction of Regalia. I felt for her if everything we just theorized was true. "If the Warrior here is right and you have the cure in your labs, Your Highness, I want your first action to be to send it to us." Ripred prompted her, his voice serious and defensive like he expected her to fight back immediately and was preparing for an argument.

Slowly, Luxa turned her head and gave him a single nod. "On my word. The gnawers will be served first. I only hope we are incorrect." She trailed off, glaring back at Regalia.

"Alright then." Ripred nudged her shoulder with his snout either in an attempt to comfort her or simply to just hurry us along. "Fly back to Regalia and straighten this mess out. I expect to hear from you soon, Princess." Nike opened her wings but neither Luxa or I moved to mount her so Ripred rolled his eyes. "What are you waiting for, get on that flier and go!"

I paused and glanced back at the battlefield. "What about Hamnet and Frill?"

The old gnawer shrugged. "They belong to the Jungle now. The Starshade will grow back here, most likely, so they'll be in a good place, right?"

"I guess." I sighed and put a hand on Luxa's shoulder. She took a few moments looking at her fallen family member before glancing up at me. I wasn't sure what to say, how in the world I could comfort her right now, but Ripred was right and we needed to get going.

"On your bat now." Ripred encouraged again, corralling us towards Nike again. "And don't forget the crawler, he may have saved us all."

I swung up onto the zebra flier, a small grin forming as Temp scurried onto her back as well. "It wouldn't hurt to spread that info around, you know."

"If he did, I will become the biggest crawler lover in the Underland. I will speak of nothing else, everyone will think of me as a bore." He nodded at us once Luxa was situated behind me. "Fly you high, boy. Princess."

"Run like the river, Ripred." I said back with a nod. Nike opened her full wingspan and we lifted into the air, over the vines, and out of the Vineyard.

As soon as we got high enough, Luxa fell forward against my shoulder blade and gripped the sides of my t-shirt. I couldn't say anything to her that would help, not on such a short flight, so I tilted my neck back a bit to touch the top of her head with mine and tried to be her shoulder to lean on. I could feel her shaking her head lightly but all I could do was let her think her frustrated, betrayed thoughts and support her during a rare weak moment.

We got to the spring quickly and we had barely landed when Hazard was at Nike's feet. He looked back and forth between us. "Where's my father? Where's Frill?"

Luxa met my eyes for a moment, her violet irises were sad with the coming talk. She had to tell the young boy his father was dead and I realized there was no one else that could relate to him at this moment than her. She took his hands and he immediately frowned in confusion. "They are not coming back, Hazard. We were attacked by cutters trying to destroy the Starshade. Hamnet and Frill died fighting, I am so sorry."

The young man's mouth fell open slightly and his eyebrows relaxed from the tense frown they had been in. He looked six, not thirteen; the same way Luxa had when she finally broke down to her uncle, their facial features were so similar. "They...they couldn't. They wouldn't...I'd-I'd be all alone."

"They did not wish to, I promise you that." Luxa gripped his shoulder. "They could not help it, and sometimes you cannot help the things that happen."

"Oh." He cast his big green eyes down and they quickly filled with tears. "Just like when my mother left me. She didn't want to, either, but she had to." Tears streamed down his cheeks and Luxa brought him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her torso immediately, burying his face into her neck.

Luxa put one hand on the back of his curly black hair and they cried together; smaller tears pricked the edges of her eyes and didn't fall but their presence alone spoke volumes. "The same thing happened to my parents. They both died, too." Hazard gripped her t-shirt at her shoulder blades. "Your father and my mother were brother and sister, did you know that?"

Hazard pulled back in astonishment, fallen tears smudged against his face where they were smeared against her shirt. "No. I don't have a sister."

Boots ran up to me and I swung her around into my arms. "Greggy, they're crying." I nodded and held her close.

I wasn't sure Hazard understood what she was saying, but Luxa rolled with it. "I do not have a brother, but I was thinking, if you would come to Regalia with me, it would be as if I did." She wiped his cheek with a kind smile, different than anything I had seen out of her.

"To Regalia…" He trailed off, glancing to the foliage, looking lost. "I live in the Jungle."

Luxa nodded and wiped the other cheek gently, turning his attention back to her. "I know, but there is no one to look after you, take care of you."

A new wave of tears poured out of his eyes and I think he finally understood. "I want my father and Frill!"

The princess held his face and smoothed over his ears, patting his hair down. "I know, I know." Hazard clung to her again. "Please say you will come with me, Hazard."

He sniffled. "My-my grandfather...lives in Regalia. He said...I could visit if I wanted to."

"Oh yes. Vikus would be very glad to see you." Luxa nodded, running her hands through his curls. She obviously didn't know about the dramatic reunion we had at the Arch of Tantalus but I don't think she cared much.

"Will you be my sister?" He pulled back, glancing at Boots and I. "Like she's his sister?"

The future Queen sent him a caring smile and stroked her palm over his cheek again. "If you will have me."

"Alright." He rubbed his nose on his shirt and nodded, a weak smile forming. "Can I ride your flier?"

"Any time you wish, and when we get back, you may meet a flier of your own to bond with. Would you like that?" Hazard nodded and she pulled him into a smaller side hug. "Let us all go home, then."

We washed up in the spring but we didn't have anything to wrap our wounds in since everything had been destroyed in the fight, so the inflamed, irregular cuts stayed open. The only plus was the weird goo the ants used to dissolve the Starshade didn't burn the way the acid from the yellow pods had and washed away easily.

I grimaced when I slipped my shirt on after washing it through the water, the movement stretched my slashed skin in a way that didn't feel good. "Are you alright?" Hazard appeared with our waterskin to refill it.

I shrugged. My arms looked more like lunch meat and certainly felt that way, but I didn't want to worry him. Hamnet wanted us to keep him away from violence. "I'll be better when we get back to Regalia. I need to go to the hospital."

He nodded and played with his shirt. "Did my father...say anything to you? You know…"

I leaned back on my heels and sighed. "He said he was proud of you and your languages, and he'd love to see you keep learning."

Hazard's face lit up for a moment and he nodded. I stood and put a hand on his shoulder to lead him back to the main group. Luxa was kneeling in front of three nibblers who had brought us a few plums for the road. "Thank you. I will never forget your kindness to myself and Aurora. Know that while I have breath, you will always have a friend in the Underland."

She took her golden band off her head and laid it in front them. "If you are ever in need of my help, present my crown to one of our scouts, and I will do whatever is within my power to come to your aid." Luxa put a hand on their heads in turn and they gave out some high pitched goodbyes.

I was a little amazed. I could only imagine the impact of what giving her crown to the nibblers could possibly mean. Everything in the Underland was so backward and old-fashioned, it was hard to keep up with, but I imagine quite a bit.

Nike and Aurora insisted they could make it to Regalia despite both having their own injuries and even though they should rest, we couldn't really afford to lose the time it would take for them to heal. Temp, Boots, and I rode on Nike while Luxa and Hazard were on Aurora.

I took a long breath and couldn't help the small ping of adrenaline that came with flying back. Back to Regalia, where the cure was this whole time, to my bond who was hopefully still alive, my mother, and my girl.

The image of Serenity's giggling face, carefree smile, and flour covered cheek burst its way into my mind. For a moment, I even felt giddy, happy, excited in a whole world of negativity. I couldn't wait to get back to Regalia.

About an hour passed when my anxiety was getting too high to just sit still in silence. "So Nike, what did you do up here, while you waited for us to catch up?"

"I went in circles, both in the air and in my head." She responded. "I was trying to understand the prophecy."

"Do you think we got it? That the humans started it?" I asked. She had been pretty shaken up by it earlier.

"As Ripred says, I must hope we are." She said after a moment. "But Gregor, when the rest of the warmbloods learn the plague was the humans' fault, it will be very ill received."

I sighed, expecting such. "What will they do?"

"Most of the humans' allies will be ashamed, their enemies will say it only confirms what they have thought all along; that humans will do anything to get what they want." Nike sighed. "The awful thing is, no one will be truly surprised."

I sighed and we fell into a silence, well, semi-silence with Boots chatting to Temp in broken crawler. I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I almost didn't realize we were starting to land somewhere that wasn't Regalia. "We're stopping here?" I asked, my lip up turning as I recognized the clearing. The Arch of Tantalus.

"It is only for a brief time, but Aurora and I must rest." Nike apologized and I immediately shook my head.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Rest up." I reassured her. I had no place as a passenger to force either of them to overexert themselves while already injured. We came together in a circle and snacked on some plums. No one said anything, it was too creepy here.

I kept a hand on my father's sword. The Arch, full of skeletons, made me uneasy.

Luxa on the other hand, was dead to the world as she stared at the plum in her hand, not really seeing it. "Luxa, you should eat something." I told her gently so I didn't startle her too badly.

She blinked and looked around as she came back to reality. "What? Did you want it?"

I shook my head with a small smile ghosting over my lips. "No, I said you need to eat."

The princess nodded numbly and took a bite, chewing slowly as she thought. "I have been thinking of what Ripred said." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and waited for her to elaborate. "The value of such a weapon...he was correct. To have a plague at our command would give the humans total control over all warmbloods."

I nodded, the heaviness of the possibility was intense, just like the Holocaust or the A-bomb. "You think Neveeve started it then?"

"If she has produced a cure while the quest was occurring, then you cannot be wrong; for the cradle and the cure will be one and no other cure will exist now that the Starshade is gone. There will be no argument." She turned the small fruit over in her hands, face scrunching up with distaste, however, I had a feeling it wasn't toward the plum. "I wish for it to not be, for it to be impossible, but my people…"

Luxa shook her head and stared harshly at the vines. I almost warned her they might get offended and attack her. "They are scared. More than necessary for their own good, and it is destructive. We cannot continue forward with a mentality like this."

I could feel her frustration, her anger at Neveeve and whomever else was behind the plan; her pain at not knowing or being able to stop it; and most of all, the determination in her voice. Immediately, I knew that she was going to change as soon as we landed in Regalia. I bumped her shoulder in an attempt to ease the emotion coming off her in waves. "Good thing they have a queen like you to set them straight."

Luxa tried to keep a neutral expression but a smile leaked out when she shook her head at me. "There is much work still to be done, Gregor."

"Maybe." I shrugged, tracing circles in the dust with the tip of my father's sword. "But it'll get done with you there. Everyone misses you."

She gave a harumph but didn't comment further. Not long after, Aurora and Nike were awake and we were up in the air again. Nike suggested I get a few hours of shut-eye so I pulled Boots into the crook of my arm. She quickly dozed off but I was having a harder time. My stomach did calm down a bit with the pitch black ceiling not moving like the dimly lit jungle below us, but my thoughts were plagued by things I hadn't been able to process before now.

The battle came back to me, roaring in my ears against the calm of Nike's quiet flapping. There had been plenty of events that flashed behind my eyelids for years before this, but I was so preoccupied with surviving, living to the next day, that I couldn't think about them.

Visions of my sword slicing through abdomens, spraying liquid, a new soldier stepping up only to get catch my backstroke in the same spot. Who were the ants, the cutters? Ripred said they were smart, going into the Vineyard with a plan, and a good one at that. Did they have names? Friends? Who exactly did I kill?

Those thoughts had run through my head before, and it was no different now with those insects. Something had to change. Hament, a good man who wanted nothing to do with war, who ran away from his home to the unknown because he believed so truthfully in it, died to save what was said to be a cure. Lied to, by someone in power, for nothing but a suicide mission.

It made me angry. We thought so fully that fighting to the death for the Starshade was the best, the _right_ thing to do, so the innocent people in Regalia and dozens of other warmblood species would live, even if one or more of us didn't. But no, it was pointless.

No wonder Hamnet ran away. To have more than one of these betrayals, I'm not sure I could handle staying either.

I was still awake when a light ahead of us made me sit up. Boots stirred and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes with her fists, happily sitting up on Nike's head to watch Regalia come up in the distance. A squad of guards appeared out of nowhere, blocking our path. Though, I wasn't sure why there was no one on a flier that wasn't a friendly to Regalia.

They saw Luxa. "Queen Luxa!" One burst in obvious disbelief but also in relief. "You live!"

"Yes, Claudius, I live." She stood from Aurora's back, trying not to let the agitation of our progress leak into her voice as she portrayed a confident, commanding Queen. "I must have immediate access to the council regarding the cure to the plague."

"By all means," He, Claudius, stuttered as he tried to please her. "But there are several checkpoints to screen those who may bring the plague into the city."

"We must bypass them in the interest of time. If I carried the plague, that would pale in importance to the news I bring." She said, pausing. "Believe me."

Claudius looked to the other three guards but they were too busy staring at Luxa, transfixed. "We have very strict orders…"

"That I overrule. Clear my passage to the city." Luxa said sternly. "That is a direct order."

The guard hesitated for only another moment before he pulled his flier toward Regalia. "Clear the Queen's passage to the city!" He bellowed, flying quickly in front of us.

As we flew, the gentle lights of Regalia flickered underneath us, illuminating both the fliers. The citizens must have recognized Aurora's stunning golden fur, pointing and shouting out. Claudius seemed to get wrapped up in the excitement, waving guards along our path out of the way. "The Queen! The Queen returns!"

We finally swooped through the open roof of High Hall, the absolutely exhausted bats couldn't even land, skidding to a stop on their bellies. Guards ran up to us to help but hesitated when Luxa landed gracefully next to her bond. "Get Aurora and Nike to the hospital at once, both are injured. Is the council in session?"

"Yes, Your Highness. They have only just convened." One of the women nodded, bowing lightly and she spoke. When she straightened, she covered her mouth with a hand, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Luxa. You are back."

"It is good to see you, too, Miranda." Luxa returned, putting a hand on her shoulder with a small smile just as more people rushed in.

Vikus was among them, rushing forward as fast as his elderly body would take him, slowly coming to a stop as he took in our party. "Oh...oh. Luxa. Hazard."

He stopped, looking between us for a silent answer. Hament had died, the way his old violet irises seemed to become hollow confirmed it. Solovet appeared and a few moments later, and even Duclet appeared like she too had wanted to see Luxa with her own eyes.

The news must have spread through the palace just as fast as the city. I waited for a few moments but my baker didn't show up. "Can we send for Serenity?" I asked Vikus.

The old diplomat, and everyone else that had entered since we arrived, cast a sad expression toward me. I frowned in confusion. "She is in the palace, Gregor." He sighed. My eyes darted over his face, searching for an explanation but all I found was sorry and apologizing expressions. "She contracted the plague."

I was out of the door in a dead sprint before he could lift his hand to my shoulder in support.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long absence, the new college semester has been crazy to get used to especially at a new university and the first time away from home. It's hard to find free time with a job that is a second shift, but I do my best when I get a free minute I swear haha.**

 **I had to post because yesterday was my 21st birthday so yay lol. I decided to wait until I had a few chapters lined up before I posted again, so we have at least next week together before I drop off the grid again, lol.**

 **That's probably not funny, okay I'm leaving now. Please leave a review. Thank you, I love you.**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	27. Chapter 23

**"Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." -George Bernard Shaw**

* * *

I raced through the palace, almost falling down several flights of stairs, darting past servants and almost knocking them down as I headed for the hospital. My muscles knew the way there as my mind spun out of control, desperately wanting to see her for myself and praying it wasn't true.

I'm not sure I could handle losing her. My Serenity.

My feet took me toward the quarantine ward where I spent so much time with Ares, not sure where exactly she was, but I skidded to a stop after the second room.

She was awake when I trotted through, sitting on her bed behind the thick glass walls. She was leaning against the smooth wall where the bed was pressed up against it, her legs crossed Indian style across the width of the mattress. Her head was down and a calm, easy expression rested on her face as she read over the pages of the book in her hands; so peaceful despite the impending situation she found herself in.

I froze in my spot, transfixed by her. Her ghostly silver hair was longer than I remember, tied loosely into a braid that fell over one shoulder but had stray pieces poking out everywhere. Her skin was still flawless, a tad more pale, except for the quarter-sized purple circle on her cheek just below the sharp bone line I had kissed before I left.

The biggest part of her that caught my eye was the shimmering piece of metal hanging just above the v in her shirt. It was the necklace I slipped into her pocket when I hugged her goodbye. I found it in the museum, a beautifully made diamond-studded star encircled in an equally blinged out circle of matching metal. A few of the diamonds were missing when I found it, probably from falling then hitting the hard stone, and thankfully I was able to find a jeweler in the city that could fix it.

I had it for a few weeks, not sure when I would give it to her, and it felt right when we were there on the docks; she was begging me to come back to her, it felt like a promise.

 _Her eyes were scared and it broke my heart to see her so vulnerable as she clutched two handfuls of my shirt in her fists. I just wanted to wrap her up and hide from all of our responsibilities for the rest of our lives. I pulled her into a hug and she tucked her head into my neck. "Come back to me." She said quietly, slightly muffled by my skin, but I could hear the plea behind it._

 _I breathed in her floral scent and swore to myself that I had to, for her, but also for me._

Serenity seemed to notice me out of the corner of her eye as she looked up from the book. Her face lightened when she saw me, softening at the edges as she folded the corner of her page before closing the book and unfolding her legs. Her gorgeous smile broke out on her face and that finally brought me out of my state.

I ran to the closest side of her cell but my legs were weak as I got closer. Serenity stood to greet me, placing a gentle hand on her side of the glass. "Gregor." She said, her voice light and washed over me, relaxing the stress on my shoulders immediately. I jerked back, surprised I could hear her voice through the thick glass and she noticed, giggling lightly. She pointed to the ceiling so I cast my eyes in that direction to notice the ventilation holes drilled at the top. I chuckled with her, more amused by the simple interaction than I needed to be, but I was with her again, and that's all that mattered to me right now. She could make fun of me forever.

I pressed my forehead against the cool glass, still laughing under my breath as I stared at her. Her laughter died and her expression became relieved. "You came back to me, soldier."

"I had to. I love you." The words tumbled from my mouth desperately. All I wanted to do was hold her and hear her voice for the rest of my life but this stupid plane of glass separated us.

Serenity put both her hands on the glass. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel where they would have caressed my face. "I failed you, Ren. The cure is gone, destroyed."

She lowered her hand so it would be over my heart and shook her head. "You could never fail me, Gregor. All I wished for was you to return, and you accomplished that."

A sob finally broke from my throat. "But now you have the plague, and I can't do anything to help." The thought of losing her was more than I could handle, a few tears dropping from the edge of my eyes.

Serenity pressed herself against the glass in an attempt to get as close as we could be. "Oh, but Gregor, Doctor Neveeve was able to engineer a cure. Just a few days ago. I have already begun to heal. She says I may be able to leave isolation within a few days."

As if on cue, the shaky doctor came through one of the adjoining rooms. "Oh," She called in an airy, unsteady voice. "Oh, Gregor, it is true. You have returned. Were you successful in collecting the Starshade?"

Still locked with Serenity, my gaze and expression hardened like stone at the sound of her voice. Serenity's eyes darted around my face in confusion, trying to understand my sudden change. "No doctor. An army of cutters attacked us. They destroyed everything. The cure is gone."

Neveeve twisted her hands, shifting around nervously like she always did. "Oh, oh no. That is tragic news. I see you fought hard." I glanced down at myself, a little taken aback at her mention of my chopped up arms. I had forgotten. "But we have been working just as hard day and night in our labs since you have been gone, Warrior. The fruits of our labor have paid off and we were able to produce a cure. It has already shown great progress on our plague victims, including Serenity."

I set my jaw and tried not to lash out. She just proved my theory. "Did you hear that?" I called to the door.

Luxa stepped out from the shadows. She was so good at that, I almost didn't see her come in myself. Her presence earned a gasp from the doctor. "Queen Luxa! You live!"

She nodded slowly, walking towards us with her hands crossed behind her, looking towards the ground. I knew she was crushed. She wanted so horribly for Neveeve and the humans to not be responsible for the plague but the good doctor just admitted she developed a cure, fulfilling the prophecy.

Neveeve shifted under the princess's hard gaze as if she sensed something was wrong. "Has the cure been tested on the plague victims?" She asked slowly.

"Oh yes, and the patients have been responding favorably. The Warrior's mother and bond have shown great improvement." She sent me a smile and if the news wasn't so relieving to me, it would have made me sick. "We have much hope that this remedy may be effective."

Luxa nodded, pausing as she looked at the floor. She looked back to the doctor with a too sweet smile. "I expect it will be highly effective. I expect it to cure the plague."

Neveeve gushed. "Oh, oh well, I hope we may deserve your confidence." She nodded her thanks at Luxa but shifted again, looking nervous. I knew immediately she was still worried that we'd catch on to her secret. Well, we did.

"Doctor, have you read the Curse of the Warmbloods?" I asked, taking a few steps towards her and the royal.

Neveeve glanced between us. "Sandwich's prophecy?" I nodded, urging her to continue. "I cannot say I have in many many years, Warrior. Why do you ask?"

"There is a line, _'In the cradle lies the cure'_ , I believe you're familiar with it?"

She nodded, shifting nervously some more. "Yes, the cradle was the jungle. The cure was the Starshade, as told in the history book."

I looked to Luxa and saw the disappointment flash through her eyes. Neveeve just skipped a chance to come clean. "Except, doctor, that is not where _your_ cure came from. And Sandwich is never wrong, even if we are."

Neveeve's face flushed and she looked between us, stuttering. "I do not know what you mean." There goes her second chance.

"Do you deny, Doctor, that Ares was infected in your lab while you were breeding the plague germ?" Luxa questioned, her back straight and voice low and dangerous. She was tempting Neveeve to lie to her, but also giving her one last chance to come clean, which I think is a lot more than she deserved.

The little color that Neveeve had in her face drained. "I...I do not…" Something on Luxa's face seemed to frighten the good doctor more than whatever she was battling with and she broke down; third time's the charm. "I was only following orders! I was told to study the plague! To find an antidote to use as a weapon." She looked to both of us, a crazy, wild glint in her eyes. "I was only doing what I was told, I swear it, you must understand Your Highness!"

Luxa shook her head and turned her head to the door she had sneaked in from. "Guards, take Doctor Neveeve to the dungeon and alert the council there will be a trail."

Neveeve frantically looked at the large men coming to collect her but didn't put up a fight. It would have been one she lost anyway, as small and fragile as she was compared to the two soldiers. "A trail, Your Highness?" One of them questioned.

"Yes," Luxa confirmed, still turned half away from Neveeve like she was too hurt to look at the doctor. Her voice sounded wounded, honestly and truly wounded. This was more than just a plot she didn't know about, it was a betrayal, and Luxa obviously took it personally. "For Treason."

"Queen Luxa!" Neveeve called out one more time as the large men gave their leader a nod of understanding and proceeded to drag the doctor out.

"Oh, Luxa." Serenity broke the silence, her voice gentle and caring, and maybe a little shaken at the admission herself. She had just watched her caretaker, the person who gave her hope, admit to producing the agent that got her sick in the first place. It was a big enough bombshell for me when I found out a few hours ago. "I am so sorry."

The royal forced a smile that slowly melted into a more genuine one as she faced her best friend through the thick glass. "No, Serenity, it is I who is sorry. I could not return to Regalia before this epidemic erupted, nor could I contain it before it spread to you." She stood in front of her friend behind the glass barrier. "How are you, Serenity?" Luxa's voice crumbled at that, dropping to a soft octave and a gentle tone.

Serenity shook her head. "You need not worry about me, Luxa. You have quite enough to handle right now, but you must not blame yourself for this plague and most certainly not because you were separated from us. I know if you had been able, you would have returned."

The royal nodded. "Aurora dislocated her wing. We were trapped in the jungle until Gregor found us."

"More like you found us." I chuckled, stepping up next to her. "And she was going to let me die."

Luxa turned on a dime, landing a solid smack to my chest that was a tad painful but it didn't hurt as much as it would if she had slapped my arm where my deeper cuts were. "Do not tell her that!" She turned back to Serenity. "There is more to that story."

Serenity laughed and shook her head. "Well, you are not dead and are in the same room as each other, so I greatly await that story. However, you two both have much to do. Luxa, you have a trail to prepare and Gregor, _please_ , get your cuts wrapped!"

We both chuckled but immediately obeyed her demands, even though she was behind a very thick pane of glass, neither of us wanted to experience her wrath. Luxa nodded at me, her spirits seemingly lifted even just a bit. "The trial will be in a few hours, Gregor. Bathe and tend to your wounds."

I nodded. "See you then."

The doctors allowed me to skip the pain medication so I could at least be clear-headed for the trial, but I sure did feel every one of the stitches. I just managed to slide off the bed in my Underland boxers when my dad walked in. His presence immediately made me a little nervous. Even under all the bandages that wrapped up nearly all the visible space on my arms and crisscrossed over my chest, there were still things I didn't want him to see.

He grinned widely when he saw me, patting a clear spot on my shoulder a few times. "You made it back, son! Most of you, anyway." He meant it as a joke, but as he took in my body, his smile faded quickly. "Are you alright? What did the doctors say?"

I shrugged, hoping he'd drop it with my nonchalance. "Mostly just cuts. A few stitches on my hip but nothing horrible."

He nodded, not looking too excited about it, but then his face lit up. "There someone who wants to see you."

I frowned, having no idea who he could possibly be talking about because no one walked in with him. He stepped away and I saw her. She was dramatically shorter than him and was easily hidden behind him the whole time, but even I was shorter than him.

She seemed like a vision, a dream I've had dozens of times. Her long brown hair was lighter, almost blond, falling near her waist in gentle curls and a little into her face as she looked up at me with wide brown eyes. My chest was tight and not because of the bandages. She was beautiful. Despite the years of difference, I swallowed hard with recognition. "Elizabeth?"

* * *

 **Well, two weeks in a row. Imagine that haha. I got a small break from school and was able to get ahead a bit, but Thanksgiving break is coming up so hopefully, I can make another update somewhat on time next week as well.**

 **I've said it a few times lol but we're nearing the end! Really this time lol. Until next time, drop a review ;)**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	28. Chapter 24

**"Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek." Barack Obama**

* * *

"Gregor? Is it really you?" The girl standing in front of me was a stranger, but so familiar it hurt. Her voice was desperate and wavering as she held in tears. All I could do was nod weakly, staring at her in awe just as much as she was to me.

Elizabeth rushed forward and it was a good thing I was still leaning against the hospital bed; I may not have been quite strong enough to hold both of us up with my injuries, but she did all but bull rushed me. She would have made a great football player. "I can't believe it's really you."

I stiffly wrapped my arms around her shoulders, half because of the bandages and half because I never thought I'd hold my little sister again. It was a little surreal to hug her after nearly ten years. She had grown up so much, even if her head hardly reached my heart, and I missed all of it. Emotions hit me like a truck as she tightened her arms around my torso; I didn't even feel the pain from my stitches. "I'm so sorry." I whispered into her hair, pressing my nose to the top of her head.

She pulled back, confusion written on her features. "Sorry?"

I sniffed, hoping it would keep the tears stinging my eyes from falling. "I missed your life, I left you without a big brother, I caused unnecessary pain. What kind of a brother does that?"

Elizabeth started shaking her head soon after I started talking. "If you're sorry because you couldn't scare my first date into bringing me home early, believe me, Boots embarrassed me enough in your place." She laughed gently at the memory, crossing her arms. "Gregor, you need to know that I'm not mad at you for leaving."

My protest was cut off just as soon as I began to open my mouth. "I was a little confused since I was only five, and mom didn't tell me exactly what happened." I scrunch my nose. Mom didn't tell her? "At first she told everyone that you went to boarding school and couldn't visit for holidays because it was so far away, but I found your letter. Mom kept it in her side table, I guess she looked at it a lot and accidentally left it out one day. When I realized you left to make my life easier..." She stopped to shake her head again, wrapping herself up in her arms as a few tears finally fell from her big brown eyes. "It pushed me. I worked even harder in school, just in case you came back so you'd be proud of me."

Her wavered words hit me square in the chest. Even in my darkest days, the thought of Elizabeth living a life without hardship could fuel me forward no matter how starved or cold or hurt I was. "I've never stopped being proud of you." My voice broke, and I rubbed my face to wipe away the wetness. "Ever since you stole my homework when we were kids. That's why I needed to leave so you could have the opportunities you deserved."

Elizabeth leaned into another hug, resting her head on my chest. We stayed like that for several minutes. I didn't know what else say and she didn't offer anything. I could feel my bandages dampen with her tears and I made sure to wipe mine away before they reached her hair. She radiated heat against my chest and I didn't want to let her go. If I let go, she would go back to the Overland and I'd never see her again. I buried my face in her hair, it smelled like the Underland soap. My little sister.

She pulled away eventually with a small smile. "I got to go to science and math camp every year and guess what, I skipped a grade. I'll be a senior this next school year." By the end of her story, a wide grin spread out on her face and was mirrored on mine. "Whenever I got scared about walking into a junior class, I would think of the sacrifice you made for me. Your strength always gave me strength when I didn't have it. When you say you weren't there for me, you really were in the most important way."

I relaxed against the hospital bed with relief. "That's all I ever hoped for, Elizabeth."

She flushed when I used her full name. "I usually go by Lizzie now." I laughed and stood, pulling my shirt over my head that seemed to catch her attention. "Did those ants do all of this?"

I winced a little as those cuts pulled at the movements. "The fresh ones, anyway."

A frown formed on her face but a guard appeared in the doorway. "Queen Luxa requests your presence in her chambers, Warrior. A light meal before the trial."

I nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and directing her out of the room before she could say anything. "Come on, I'm starved." She gave a gentle laugh too, holding onto my waist, allowing me to direct her through the palace.

We entered the royal chambers to Luxa and Hazard sitting in the lower communal area. Luxa sat forward in the single chair, leaning into her hands as she rubbed her temples. "Hey." I called to her, flopping down across from her with a groan. "How are you holding up? This is my sister, Elizabeth."

She waved shyly to Luxa and Hazard before sitting next to me. Hazard waved, his eyes wide. "I have sent for food," Luxa said, her voice fatigued. "We must eat before the trial."

As if on cue, several servants filed in with covered plates, setting them on the long central table. They bowed and quickly hurried out again. Elizabeth hesitated at the extravagance. I handed her a plate and pointed out the good stuff before helping her cut up a fish. "Eat up, E."

She smiled at me, her eyes softening. "I remember you calling me that." She whispered, more to herself as she poked at her plate, but I still heard it. I was only about three when she was born, so I couldn't say 'Elizabeth' at first. Eventually, that led to me simply calling her by the first letter. I called her that until the day I left. I sighed, not sure what to say, and everyone dug in.

A guard came sometime later and the two of us shuffled down to the courtroom; Luxa and I both agreed leaving our siblings out of the trail was the best idea.

There were more people and fliers packed into the large stone bleachers than Ares's trial. Nerissa stood near the throne and approached us. "Cousin." Luxa reached for the frail girl, pulling her into a short hug. "How did you enjoy the crown?"

Nerissa shook her head. "It is a truly dreadful job. I do not know how you bare it." She took the thin gold ring from her head and offered it to the princess. "I think this fits you better than I."

"It seems I only lose one of these to find another. Thank you, for standing in for me." Luxa sighed as she accepted it, giving it a shove back on her head. She turned to me and I gave her a nod. "Let us begin. Bring in the Doctor."

She stepped up to the stone throne and gingerly took her rightful place as the skittish doctor was guided in, her hands bound with the guards nearly holding her up completely. "Doctor Neveeve." Luxa paused as she stared her down, her face so unnervingly stoic it worried me. "What say you to the charges brought against you?"

Neveeve struggled and if she wasn't sitting, I'm sure she would have collapsed. "Your Highness, I was only following orders." She said weakly.

"Do you deny that you researched the plague, that Ares was infected in your lab while you bred the germ, and you led others to believe the cure was in the Vineyard of Eyes while knowing you had it in your hands the whole time?" Luxa demanded harshly, silencing the crowd of murmurs. Her face remained emotionless to an outside view but I saw the micro-twitch of her jaw and the swirling inside her eyes. She was furious.

The rest of the color in Neveeve's face drained. "I...I did not…"

Luxa shook her head. "Was Ares infected in your lab, yes or no?"

Reluctantly, the doctor nodded. "There was an accident, it was no one's fault. He came to me for something else entirely."

"And you led the questers, the whole city, to believe the cure was in the Vineyard of Eyes." Luxa continued, her voice still like steel, cutting through not only Neveeve but everyone present.

She left no room for Neveeve to protest. "I could not reveal the truth. The research was secret…" Casting her eyes down, the doctor trailed off.

My eyes narrowed at that. It was secret? And if she was following orders... I glanced at the front row of the stands where the council sat. A few, if not most of them had shifty eyes that didn't stay in one place for long. My chest tightened and not because of the stitches on my ribcage.

' _Some of them knew._ ' I stared down the elders just as harshly as Luxa had been Neveeve. Before I could voice my opinion, the princess continued her questioning. "So, doctor, you thought to conceal this secret, you would allow the plague to spread and send an unsuspecting party on a deadly fool's errand. Is this correct?"

Neveeve broke down, crying freely and the guards rushed forward to keep her from slipping from the chair. "Your Highness, you must understand!"

"I do not." Luxa affirmed, her words coming out slow and pointed. "I will never understand the decision behind taking innocent lives and threatening even more in order to save your own. Doctor." The only noise in the court were Neveeve's sobs. "The conviction of treason is death. Prepare her for execution."

As she was carried out through the same door she entered, Luxa turned to Vikus. "How many vials of the cure have been produced?"

"A storage cave's worth." Vikus stood to answer her, his hands together in front of him. He looked relieved like it was the first piece of good news he had been given. Before that of his granddaughter's return, of course. "And there are doctors below Neveeve that know the cure's recipe."

Luxa nodded. "Send what we have to the gnawers." In an instant, the room that had been pin drop silent just a moment before erupted in protest. Luxa stood in response and held her head high, quieting but not stopping the defiance. "I was not present when this outbreak began, but what I know is our treatment of the gnawers is unjust. They lost the war and we took what we desired from them as payment. They are no longer our enemies so we will treat them as innocent bystanders to this hellfire that we have brought upon them."

She took the two steps down from the throne slowly before stopping in the middle of the open space. Luxa stood in front of the stands, arms crossed behind her. She spoke with conviction and a firmness to rival steel. "We do not live above others. We are not higher beings. This plague affirms this. We have done our fellow warmbloods wrong. They are who we shall help first. Then, if the fates are so kind, we can still be saved."

Vikus, eyes wet with proud tears, placed a hand on his heart and gave his granddaughter a small bow. "As you command, Queen Luxa."

Another council member stood, his eyes frantic as he took in Vikus and the princess. "You would not say the same, Your Highness, if you had loved ones that have fallen ill to this plague and have only so long to live!"

More murmurs of agreement sounded but they did nothing to affect Luxa's confidence. "You say I do not have loved ones affected, Nellon. You could not be more wrong. Howard, my cousin, Ares and Andromeda, beloved friends, and Serenity, my _closest_ friend." At that she paused and for a flicker, sadness washed in her eyes before it quickly disappeared again. "They have all been stricken by this plague. Above all, the city and the people that I love have suffered from this sickness. During your suffering, where was I to help you? I will live with this failure the rest of my life. But for now, Nellon, I begin to remedy it. Starting. With. The Gnawers. Does anyone else question my order?" By the end of her speech, Luxa's voice rose until she was shouting it through the once again silent room.

It seemed she looked each person and flier present in the eye, daring them to speak up. After a minute, and when no one did, she turned back to her grandfather. "Have the cure sent to the gnawers and as much flea powder as they need. Have Ripred send us a count of the remaining numbers necessary and promise more of the cure will be sent. Then contact Queen Athena for her number of sick, and any remaining warmblood ambassadors that will still speak with us." A look crossed her face and a smile threatened the corners of her lips. "And if they do not wish to speak to us, have them speak to Hazard."

Vikus smiled at her, giving her a nod of agreement. I took a few steps forward, my arms crossed. I was proud of Luxa for standing firm, but there was more to this that needed to be addressed. Luxa glanced at me over her shoulder when she felt my presence. "Some of them knew." I nodded toward the council members in front of her.

At the accusation, they became just as shaky as Neveeve. Luxa straightened her posture impossibly. She didn't react at first then shook her head. "I may have been gone, thought dead, but I assure you I am back for good. I am Queen, and if I need to wipe my advisors and start with a clean council moving forward, I will not hesitate. This trial is dismissed."

In a flourish, Luxa turned and exited the courtroom. If it wasn't such a tense situation, I would have laughed at her dramatics, but instead, I sent a strong look to the council before following.

I didn't have to go far to find her as she leaned against the wall just outside the courtroom door inside a small private side room. She had her fists clenched hard at her sides, her head rested against the smooth wall. Her bright violet eyes were closed and her face was neutral. "You did amazing out there." I interrupted her meditation quietly.

Luxa let out a long sigh that deflated her posture. She started shaking her head and I already knew what she was going to say. "If you're going to say something about not being able to stop the plague before it started or doing something different during the attack with the sea serpents, I'll tell you exactly what I said in the jungle."

She sighed again and shook her head. "I will never stop saying that to myself."

"If you want to be mad at someone for this plague, you can be mad at me." In surprise Luxa finally opened her eyes, turning her head and scrunching her eyebrows together. I was sure she was about to ask why, so I beat her to it. "When we lost you, I spent every moment studying maps to try and find you. I ignored Ares, and he was mad at me. Instead of going to the hospital, he went to Neveeve to treat his mite wounds; outside the city, in her labs, where she was breeding the plague. Ares was infected because I ignored him. The plague may have still reared its head at some point, but this all happened now because of me, so be angry at me, yell at me, hit me, kick me, but do _not_ blame this on yourself."

A stagnant moment passed and Luxa's expression searched mine. In a flash, hollow anger streaked across her eyes and she pushed away from the wall. She gave a strangled cry and her fists connected with my chest. Luxa pulled back and brought them both down against me again, and I let her. Her face was full of frustration and anger, but not towards me. Towards the council members that betrayed her, towards Neveeve, and most of all towards herself for letting it all happen; even though she couldn't have stopped this if she wanted to.

No matter what though, she was a leader, through and through, and in any situation, she took all the weight on her shoulders.

Luxa's head fell to my chest in exhaustion. I wrapped my arms around her, setting my chin on the top of her head. She smelled like leather and soap. I closed my eyes and soaked in the moment.

* * *

 **A review pointed out it's been nearly three weeks? Whaaa? Kidding, I know it's been a...while. As you can see, this chapter was emotional, I wanted to get the words and actions perfect. I'm also a busy body and have zero time to breath. I'll try to do better, stick with me.**

 **I felt bad for making you wait so here it is a day ahead of the schedule I never keep. Sorry it isn't longer :/**

 **Leave a review, they make me happy and remind me to write.**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	29. Chapter 25

**"When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves." -Viktor E Frankl**

* * *

The sound of boots coming from the courtroom broke the silence of our moment and we slowly broke apart, standing at a reasonable distance as Vikus entered the small side room. He shuffled to his granddaughter, putting a hand on her cheek with wet eyes tears. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Luxa."

Luxa lowered her eyes and changed the subject. "How will we recover from this, Vikus? This shame?"

"You have made the first and most important step; aid and apologies. We could give back land, supply food, other medicines." He nodded. "You have taken my lessons to heart, my dear, and I could not be more honored to call you my Queen."

"Ripred said the gnawers have been starved because they can't get to a big enough river." I offered, feeling a little awkward standing and watching their personal moment.

Vikus nodded at me. "Yes, Gregor. That is something we shall greatly consider reevaluating. Have you visited your mother since you returned?"

I sighed. "No, but I should soon."

"I will go with you." Luxa turned away from her grandfather but I had a feeling she was grateful for the distraction. "I wish to see the plague victims."

Vikus sent us on our way and we started towards the hospital. "Just warming you, Ares is in pretty bad shape."

She kept her eyes forward as we walked the rest of the way. "I have seen many disturbing things, Gregor."

I grabbed her arm as we got to the outside of his room. "I threw up when I saw him." Luxa glanced toward the door, a little more apprehensive. I slipped my hand into hers. "Just squeeze if you need to." She gave me a minute nod, her smaller hand twitched within mine in uncertainty.

I lead us into the first quarantine room that held my bond. He had lost just about all his fur due to the now complete coverage of purple lumps, but he was out of bed, and the positive results were what I had to focus on. "Hey look, he's out of-ah!" I had almost finished the sentence when Luxa forced a death grip on my hand.

She stared at him with wide eyes, so horrified at his condition her lip was trembling. I gave her hand a much more gentle squeeze in response. "Hey, he really is doing better. He couldn't even move when I left." I left out the part that he had far less purple bumps and more fur then too; she didn't need to know that.

Luxa didn't answer. I pulled her up to the glass so he could see us. He happily wobbled to the edge of the plane, placing his claw up to the surface. I copied the gesture, the closest thing we could get to the bond promise we made. "Smile at him, Luxa." I said through my teeth as I smiled at him.

She took another step toward the face of the glass and put her hand on it like I had. Ares shuffled over to cover it with his claw. Finally, the corners of her lips turned up.

"Aurora is over there." I mouthed slowly so he'd be able to follow along, pointing down the hall where the injured flier was resting. He glanced that way and his usually unemotional face seemed to relax knowing his friend was alright. I could tell Ares was already tired from the walk over so I started directing Luxa out of the room, waving to him, letting him rest.

I guided her into the second quarantine room where Howard and Andromeda were laid in bed next to each other. It was good that they had each other, even if they were both asleep right now. They were covered from head to toe in purple lumps, not as bad as Ares, but still covered. I hadn't brought her too close to them yet when one of Howard's purple bumps burst and I'm pretty sure I lost all feeling in my hand Luxa squeezed it so hard.

"Why don't we visit Serenity real quick?" I whispered to her, gently tugging her hand away from the haunting scene in front of her. She numbly allowed me to pull her away, her eyes not leaving her cousin until he was behind the stone wall. I stopped us for a moment when we were fulling in Serenity's quarantine room at the sight of my sister sitting in front of the glass. "Hey, Elizabeth…"

I called both of their attention and the familiar violet irises shined back at me, breaking me out of the momentary shock. Still holding Luxa's hand, I started walking again. "We just visited the other plague victims." I held up the princess's hand intertwined with mine. "This one couldn't quite handle it."

Luxa immediately ripped her hand out of mine and shamelessly punched my bicep. I winced lightly because she hit a slightly larger cut but I was also laughing too hard to care. She glared at me, the usually scary look that made the council shrivel in fear just an hour ago, but was one of the most amusing things at the moment.

Crossing her arms, Luxa gave a small 'hmmph' of dismissal and turned to face Serenity who was expertly holding in the rest of her laughter; Elizabeth on the other hand, laughed freely but at least tried to cover her mouth with her hand. She didn't know Luxa, but I think anyone could just look at the royal and know she didn't mess around, most of the time anyway.

"Do not feel bad, Luxa. I spent many days with them, I know they are not in any favorable condition." Serenity attempted to sooth.

I tilted my head curiously. "You were in here a lot?"

She nodded. "I spent time talking to your mother until she was put into higher quarantine when her condition worsened." A strange sensation of my chest warming at the information made me smile. Knowing my mother wasn't alone, stuck in a strange place with a strange disease, isolated behind a giant pane of glass, was comforting. And then the fact that Serenity did it...I didn't think I could love this girl any more than I thought I did already, but she always surprises me. "That is where I met Elizabeth."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Ren, I told you to call me Lizzie. It's bad enough he does it." She stuck a thumb out in my direction and I mock-frowned at her.

Then I frowned for real. "How long have you been here, E?"

She paused as if she hadn't thought about it. "About half a fortnight." Serenity jumped in. "I was diagnosed with the plague very soon after she arrived."

Elizabeth nodded at the assessment. "Yeah, dad only just introduced us and the next like morning I found out she was put here."

"Fear not, Gregor." Serenity pulled me from my contemplation if I minded that she was here for so long without me to protect her from the shady characters running around. "I only developed this bump," She pointed at the small purple circle just below her high cheekbone. I swear it had gotten flatter since I last saw her, but it might have just been me being wistful. "A day before Doctor Neveeve announced her cure."

I nodded, deciding to ignore the clench of anger in my gut when the doctor was mentioned. "You mother has greatly improved, from what Lizzie tells me. Have you visited her?"

I sighed and ran my hand over my face having answered this question twice already. "No, but I need to."

"She always asleep anyway." Elizabeth cut in, leaning against the chair back. She sounded a little bitter about that fact, but I'm sure she just missed our mother, missed talking to her, or wanted to talk to her to confirm she was actually okay. I didn't blame her. "She was sleeping when I saw her a minute ago."

I nodded but I still wanted to at least see her. "Yeah, maybe I'll hop over a little later." I sighed, falling into a nearby chair. I hadn't sat down for a long time.

"So, Gregor." Elizabeth changed the topic, her voice light as she leaned toward the edge of her seat. "Serenity told me all about what you've been doing down here. It's amazing, you're like, a hero!"

My chest tightened at the word ' _hero_ ', I did not like the way it sounded. "It's not that amazing." I muttered pathetically, hoping she'd just drop it.

Of course, she didn't. Her slightly blond hair done up in a braid fell over her shoulder when she scooted forward. "No, but it is! You fought the bad guys, stopped a war!"

I snapped when she threw her hands up. "I'm not a hero, Elizabeth."

My serious tone seemed to annoy her and she crossed her arms. "I get you're being humble, Gregor, but really. You've saved this city twice, three times if you count all this plague business. That's a hero in my book."

"I'm not someone you should idolize." I snapped at her again, shifting uncomfortably in my seat as images of the past flashed behind my eyelids, always reminding.

"I don't see why not." She pouted, not giving the subject up. "Unless you tell me otherwise, I'm going to think so."

I squeezed my eyes shut so hard I saw white splotches, my fingernails dug into my eyebrows in an attempt to hold in my emotions. It didn't work. "I've killed people!" My voice was loud and the sound echoed through other rooms. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and she pulled back. My jaw twitched and I put my head back into my hands.

"Serenity...told me about that too." I snapped up to meet Serenity's eyes, soft and comforting, she didn't flinch away from the hardness and anger within mine. "You were in a war...some people lose their lives, it happens. That's not something you can help…"

I shook my head and stood, not able to sit any longer as my mind blurred and my body flickered with bottled energy. I paced a few steps before it all blew apart. "Humans, Elizabeth! I've killed human beings. Up there," I forced my index finger toward the ceiling to reference the Overland. "Where it's _illegal_ and wrong. For nothing, no reason. That's why you shouldn't look up to me because I'm a horrible person just like I'm a horrible brother." I hissed out the last part more at myself than her, but she still felt it as she shrunk into the chair.

To get away from me, looming over her, chest moving up and down hard with my breaths. I was scaring her.

I huffed and stalked out of the room to separate her from my outrage. As soon as I was in the hall and turned to the side, the anger dissipated from my system. I fell against the wall just to the right of the door where a stunned silence still hung, allowing my head to hit the stone without care of the pain. I deserved it.

I spent so much time hating myself for what I've done while in the Overland while I was still there. I had come to terms with the fact I wasn't a good person. Maybe that's why I wanted to stay in the Underland, so I could refute my sins by helping the Regalians. My sister didn't know anything about it, though, it wasn't her fault; all she was going on was the few redeemable actions I've done since being here. No one knew about the absolutely gruesome life I've lived. Even Serenity only knew a specifically dull version of the lesser detestable things.

"You must understand, Lizzie…" Serenity's voice drifted toward me. I wasn't sure if she was purposefully being quiet because of my dramatic meltdown or it was just the distance. "Gregor does not believe he deserves such praise... He has told me small details of which the happenings he mentioned, but under all this anger, he is a loving person, the best one I know. You must give him time." A pause followed where Elizabeth must have done something, nod maybe, or worse, shake her head no. "Luxa could you…?"

Footsteps came toward the door but I didn't bother moving. Luxa appeared, turning the corner and pausing, glancing at me through her peripheral vision but keeping her body angled forward. Wordlessly, she continued down the corridor and I followed.

* * *

 **Sorry it's not very long, like 2100 if that, but I wanted to have the next moment between Gregor and Luxa in its own chapter.**

 **I read a funny review that mentioned Dark AntiGluxa and I never knew that existed lol, but I'm glad you guys are liking where I took their relationship, I wasn't sure how even _I_ felt about introducing an OC as his love interest at first but I'm so glad I went ahead with it. This storyline would have been so different if Luxa had said yes, even if she said no. That's like 4 different alternate branches of this story lol. **

**Their relationship is still developing for all those hardcore Gluxa fans out there, I promise I have a fun twist coming ;) I'll leave you with that lol**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	30. Chapter 26

**"Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing." -Benjamin Franklin**

* * *

Luxa only addressed me when we stopped walking. I glanced around and realized she had brought us to the Museum. "Why'd you bring me here?"

She crossed her arms, taking her time to glance around at the long shelves filled with Overland items that had fallen to the Underland and collected by the Regalians. "I find it helpful to be surrounded by familiar objects when I am tense."

"What makes you think I'm tense?" I muttered, trying to ignore the pointed glare she sent me in return. "Fine, what if I am? Elizabeth-"

"Just got her brother back and is desperate for a role model." Luxa interrupted me sternly.

I collapsed into a weak metal folding chair, running my hands over my face; exhaustion rushing over me. "I am not a role model, Lux."

"She did not know that. She needed you to be her hero and you let her down."

I looked up at her looming over me with a harsh expression and her arms crossed. "You give a horrible pep talk."

"I am not trying to make you feel better, Gregor." Luxa shook her head. "You need to realize that just because you have done less than honorable things in the past, it does not give you the excuse to immediately push the people around you away. We do not hold those actions against you and you cannot assume we do."

I hung my head. "So you don't mind sleeping across from a murderer?"

"Do you?"

"What?" I hadn't expected that as a response. Looking up at her, Luxa still had that stoic, irritated expression she always does.

"I have killed many, Gregor. Do you mind sleeping across from a murderer yourself?"

"Gnawers are not the same as humans, Lux." I insisted. "And the circumstances were different. Some guy told me to kill, and I did it, no questions asked. I took husbands away from their wives, fathers from their children, and sons from their families. And it didn't bother me."

"I can see it bothers you." She disagreed. "Perhaps at the moment you did not understand, but with age, we gain clarity. You may not believe it, but as I began my lessons with Vikus, my ideals were far different from what he was trying to teach me, and I was too stubborn to part with them." I shorted with amusement and Luxa reached forward to slap the back of my head. "Now that I am older, I see it was actually Henry; the ideals I fought for were not my own. He was so negative in his opinions, and I see now that he influenced the way I thought as well."

Luxa sat next to me on an identical folding chair creating an odd sight with the prim and proper royal compared to the dinged and rusted metal. I watched her stare at her hands, her back perfectly straight and a neutral expression for her traitorous cousin. I knew this topic was just as sensitive to her as mine was for me. "I learned later, and even as recently as The Prophecy of Gray, that my actions were highly affected by him in a negative way. At the time, I did not believe it to be so, and I blindly allowed it to continue due to my love for him; my only family. You may not have believed the killings were uncalled for in the moment, but the fact you are so disgusted by it now shows your growth and that is all you can ask for."

I was at a loss for words after her speech. There wasn't much for me to respond with. "That's a little better pep talk." I said lamely but earned a crack of a smile from the princess.

Luxa leaned forward to place a hand on my knee. "There is nothing you can do about the past, it has passed, and all you can do is move forward. A betrayal like Henry's challenged the last thing I had, love. It is not easy to move forward from that without negativity. That is when I reconnected with Serenity and allowed myself to love again. You must move forward in a positive manner, as well. Not snapping at everyone that attempts to be close to you. You are not alone anymore, Gregor."

 _You are not alone anymore._ I blinked at the realization. I wasn't alone anymore. I lived in one city, in the same bed every night. I had Ares, Serenity, Luxa, hell even Mareth, Vikus, Howard, and Hazard as extended family. The thought made me a little nauseous. "That's uh...going to take some getting used to."

"For all of us." She agreed.

I turned to her again. Every other sentence during this conversation she's surprised me somehow. "Why for you?"

"We do not have Overlanders among us often, if at all during a generation. Now, not only are you here, but we are…" Luxa trailed off, looking down at her hands.

I reached over and covered them. "Friends? I know you don't have many."

Luxa punched me harder than she had in the hospital and I allowed myself the groan of pain. It was a lot easier to be honest with her when it was just the two of us. I'm a pretty one-dimensional person normally, but I've noticed recently, since I got to the Underland really, that my emotions are much different depending who I was with.

Serenity made me vulnerable, my parents and Elizabeth made me anxious, and then there was Luxa. She tended to calm me down. From this meltdown, in the battlefield, during the trial. I wasn't sure what it was about her, I just relaxed in her presence. Luxa was the first person I met here, first one I trusted, I suppose there was a special kind of relationship involved in that.

Not that I would know, I haven't had natural social interaction since I was nine, social cues weren't exactly my forte.

"You should visit your mother." Luxa said quietly after neither of us continued the conversation. "And perhaps have your arm looked at."

I met her eyes with a deadpan. "Huh, I wonder why." She rolled her eyes at me and stood, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from her clothes. I followed, looking down at her. I could have left, but I felt like she opened her soul to me with these issues I know she's never told anyone else, and that deserved more of a thank you.

After a moment of me blocking her way, Luxa met my gaze with a questioning yet open expression. I clenched and unclenched my hands, unsure what to do with them or how to word my gratuity. "I uh, just wanted to say, somehow, that...what you said, it-" I stuttered, rubbing my hand on my shorts; they were sweating, I had no clue what I was doing. "Helped. A...lot."

I could hear Luxa try to hold a snort in but after I did the same thing a minute ago, I didn't get too angry that she was amused by my uncomfortable attempt at a thank you. "That was my intention."

I chuckled, all the air leaving my chest. The next words came easier. "Thank you."

Luxa shrugged and I could see the same flicker of awkwardness about accepting a thank you that I felt giving one. "You would, and have, done the same for me."

I smiled down at her. "Yeah, I guess you do have one friend, huh?"

Luxa hit me the entire walk back to the hospital wing.

The first doctor I found to replace the now red wrappings on my right arm was so confused to how I agitated the cut so quickly. Luxa stood mute with her arms crossed and hidden amusement as she acted worried for the doctor. It wasn't even a convincing either, she was half-assing her concern.

I brushed off his unease insisting I ran into a few corners, less familiar with the layout of the palace after being away for so long. It sounded like one of those horrible excuses my friends and I would give our teachers when one of us ended up falling off the jungle jim because we were kicking, pulling, or hanging off each other to see who was king of the hill. They clearly didn't believe us when we told her they just slipped but gave out band-aids or ice packs and let us back on the playground anyway.

I grumbled under my breath to let Luxa know of my displeasure with her as we walked the small distance to my mom's quarantine room. We took the long way so we didn't have to walk through Serenity's room, just in case Elizabeth was still there. That would have been awkward.

Not that I don't have to talk to her eventually, in which case it will still be awkward, but as the mature adult that I was, I was avoiding it.

We arrived at my mother's room and she was lying in bed, but she was definitely not asleep. She was reclined, rubbing one of the purple bumps on her jaw as she stared blankly past her toes. I easily caught her attention by walking in and she stopped immediately. I slowly continued across the room, unable to break the eye contact we shared. My heart was beating out of my chest.

I stopped a few feet in front of her glass wall, flashing back to the mini meltdown I had here before leaving on the quest. That was embarrassing. "Boots?" She said, or maybe just mouthed, I couldn't hear her either way.

"She is eating." Luxa whispered from behind me apparently having seen my mother's question. I was grateful, I had lost track of Boots's whereabouts; I just figured my dad or Dulcet was taking care of her.

I brought my hand up to my face, mimicking the movements of spooning food into my mouth because I didn't trust my ability to provide good material for her to lip read. Mom closed her eyes and a tear slipped out. "She looks sick." I observed to Luxa, my heart sad at the sight of her so skinny, pale, and covered in bumps.

"Now she will heal." Was all she could supply. "Perhaps it is time to rest ourselves." I let out a long sigh and we left her to nap. Elizabeth wasn't exaggerating when she said mom was always asleep.

We arrived at the royal quarters where Hazard and Elizabeth were sitting in the atrium. Several books were spread out around them, a few lay open between them where they sat on the long couch facing each other. Hazard greeted Luxa and I while Elizabeth continued to look at the books in front of her.

I rolled my lip into my mouth and bit it. "Elizabeth." I called to her but she continued to be incredibly interested in whatever she was reading. I wasn't sure what to do to get her to respond to me. I wasn't her parent, I had no authority over her to make her do anything.

Hazard looked at us, leaning forward to put his hand on the open book she was pretending to read. He didn't touch the hand on the page, but I saw a few of his fingers flutter over hers. Elizabeth gave out a small sigh and finally turned to face me. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." The cliche sentence felt as pathetic as I imagined it would.

She blinked a few times. "No thanks." I'll admit, I was a little surprised that she spun back on the couch to put her back to me again.

"Lizzie." Luxa jumped in, her tone neutral for the most part with just enough authority to make the grumpy sixteen-year-old stand.

"Fine." I let out a silent breath and led her to my room, holding the curtain open for her then distracted myself with closing it again.

Elizabeth leaned against my bed which I hadn't used in nearly three weeks, with her arms crossed and ignoring me. Her gaze landed on my father's sword that had been propped against the stone side table in its black leather sheath.

She kept her eyes on it so I decided to use it as an icebreaker. "Dad made that." Elizabeth glanced back at me then to the sword again. "For when I came to rescue him."

"How would he know that?" She asked after a second, probably reluctant to talk to me.

I shrugged and leaned against the stone dresser. "Faith, I suppose."

"Have you murdered anyone with it?" She snipped, rubbing her finger over the red jewel in the hilt.

"Only if you count snakes and ants." I blinked when I thought about how strange of a sentence that was. "Look, Elizabeth…"

"Lizzie." She corrected me again.

I sighed and let a small laugh out. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that." Elizabeth didn't comment and I stared at the floor until my confidence to continue returned. I had never been so nervous, I felt like I was calling to make a doctor's appointment or something. "I don't know how to explain this, E. I've been alone for such a long time. I did what I had to in order to survive, and some of it was...less than law-abiding."

I rubbed the back of my neck and stepped closer to her. "I spent a lot of time with the homeless. One specifically named Jimmy told me the best way to move on from it was to forget about it…" I trailed off with a hollow laugh. "Though, I suppose taking advice from an alcoholic drug addict wasn't the best idea."

Elizabeth kept her gaze on our father's sword for a minute longer, but it was more of a thinking stare than the curious one from before. Eventually, she met my eyes, the brown that mirrored mine, pleaing. "What happened, Gregor? Please tell me."

A long sigh fell from my lips and I moved to the wall in front of her. This story was hard, it had so much I wanted to forget, so much I had tried to since then. I had only told Jimmy the whole story. One time had I revisited Chicago, but I knew I had to for Elizabeth.

"I rode the Greyhound from Virginia to the end of the line and ended up in New York, and that's when I met Jimmy. He taught me how to beg. That advice kept me alive for the next ten years." Fond memories of a fresh-faced nine-year-old learning the ropes from the eccentric old man made the smallest of smiles spread on my lips. "I moved on around thirteen when Jimmy got put away for public intoxication. I wound up in Chicago and started panhandling except it was in the wrong neighborhood."

Pulling a fancy blue and purple padded chair from the corner, I collapsed in front of her with another heavy sigh. "It was the wrong neighborhood. I was ambushed by cronies from the local gang. They had bats, chains, even a few knives." Elizabeth leaned forward looking concerned. I realized my life could be some horrible fiction novel. "I fought them off-"

"How did you do that?!" Elizabeth recoiled. "They're gang members with weapons and you were barely a teenager!"

I almost smiled at her interest, at least she wasn't mad at me anymore. "It's going to sound weird, but the Underlanders have a word for it. A rager has the born ability to fight, and fight _well_. This was my first episode. They advanced on me and my vision blurred out. When it came back, the five of them were unconscious on the ground and I had their weapons." I opened and closed my hands. "It impressed the boss and he offered me a position. He offered me everything I needed. Food, a warm bed, even a little money...I-I…"

I lost the words and my head hung. "You couldn't refuse…" Elizabeth said gently, her gaze softening considerably.

"It started easy enough. Delivery bodyguard, dealer guard. Then I started doing more. Dealing and what not, but then someone crossed the big man. A low life, no one the boss wanted to bicker with, so he decided to have me handle it as proof I was loyal." My voice was bitter at the end of the idea that one man could have such little respect for another human life, simply pawning them off to someone else to dispose of. "He made me believe I wanted to kill him, and I followed blindly. Over and over again."

Silence passed for an eternity. "What gang was it?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

I shook my head harshly. "No, Elizabeth. I will not tell you. You're going back to the Overland and the last thing I want you to do is try and track them down. It was a miracle I managed to get away and it took a lot of blood and effort."

"Blood?" She asked, swallowing hard.

"They sent a dozen of their best to track me down; they thought I would rat on them to the police or something, but they didn't know I was a runaway so the last thing I wanted to do was talk to the police." I shook my head. "I ended up with a bullet in the calf and one to the bicep when Jimmy found me again. I was sixteen by then."

"Three years?" Elizabeth gasped.

I shrugged. "Just a small blip on the timeline."

"Gregor, I've seen documentaries on gang life. That's a horrible world to live in, and for three years?" Elizabeth stood and stalked back and forth in front of me.

"Elizabeth, calm down...I know it was horrendous, I lived it." I stood along with her, catching her shoulder and halting her actions. "That experience is one for me to shoulder, not you. Alright?"

She met my eyes, hers shifting restlessly until calming. "Alright. I'm sorry I was a...brat, earlier."

Despite my desire for personal space, I pulled her into a hug. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you. You didn't deserve it. I shouldn't have told you the truth, you were better off thinking I was a hero than a villain."

"You're not a villain, and every hero has faults. Perfect people are boring." Elizabeth flashed a toothy grin.

I nodded with a whispy laugh, just thankful she didn't hate me anymore. We were so close when we were little, to lose that would be losing the last redeemable part of myself. "So, what's the deal with you and Hazard, huh?" I quirked my eyebrow at her. I had a lot of big brother duties to catch up on, starting with the budding romance I caught a glimpse of in the atrium.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and the base of her neck started to redden. "I-wh-what?"

"Yeah, you two looked pretty snug over those books." I couldn't contain the large grin the spread over my face as her mouth opened and closed. "You guys are becoming friends, I hope, huh?"

"I-we're-um- yeah, friends. Friendly, you know?" She stuttered and looked anywhere but me.

I shrugged and stood, running my hands over my shorts. "Alright, good to hear." I parted the curtain to go back to the atrium, satisfied with our talk. Luxa and Hazard turned at my presence. The princess was sitting on the stone table in the middle of the circle of couches facing her new brother. "Hey, Hazard-"

My question was interrupted when a body suddenly jumped unto my back. I grunted in surprise and a little in pain, instinctively reaching back to hold her up before she fell. Though I don't know why I bothered after the attack. "Elizabeth!" I stumbled a few feet, almost falling when she finally slipped down. "What the hell?"

She looked at me and the two surprised royals. "Well-I...I thought you were going to-"

"Ask Hazard what you guys were reading about? Yeah." I almost laughed because she thought I was going to interrogate Hazard or something.

"It's um...the history of Regalia." Hazard jumped in, clearly confused.

"Yeah, since neither of us really knew it." Elizabeth nodded, rubbing her neck.

Luxa held up a book bound in leather. "It truly is an interesting history."

I nodded, settling down next to the Queen on the stone table with Elizabeth hesitantly sitting on the couch across from me. "Well, lay it on me then, experts."

Hazard grinned and picked up another book between him and Elizabeth. "It all started with Sandwich's first vision…"

* * *

 **Sorry it was a few days late! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, I love reading them!**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


	31. Chapter 27

**And in real life endings aren't always neat, whether they're happy endings, or whether they're sad endings. Stephen King**

* * *

Luxa was gone when I woke up in the morning which had happened a million times before, but something felt different about this time. "W'ere is Luxa?" Hazard walked out of his room rubbing his eyes, black curls in all directions.

"Not sure, but let's get some breakfast." I woke Elizabeth and we got to High Hall just before Vikus, his bond, and Luxa. Both of them looked absolutely exhausted. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her quietly as the food was brought in by a line of servants.

She sighed and shook her head, glancing at Hazard and giving me that look that said she didn't want to talk about it here. I nodded and we both ate with a tense air while Hazard and Elizabeth happily chatted with Vikus about what they had learned during the last week. He apparently had been the one bringing them books while we were gone whenever they were interested in learning about something.

Luxa insisted on waiting until everyone was done before leaving, me behind her. She stopped us at some small sitting room that branched from the corridor. "What happened?" I asked as she collapsed into a comfortable looking single chair.

"Solovet headed a secret weapon committee that approved research for the plague." She rubbed her temple with her thumb, eyebrows pulled down with frustration. She looked like she wanted to run a sword through the couch in front of her. "She knew Neveeve was studying this disease. She ordered its construction."

I sat on the table in front of her and leaned forward on my knees, rubbing my hands together while I tried to absorb that information myself. Solovet knew? She ordered it to be made? My stomach churned with emotions including extreme anger. This woman that I trusted was the cause of my family's pain? My friends' pain, my city's pain.

I passed a hand over my face in frustration. I tried to think back to the trial when I outed those shifty-eyed council members, but she was stone-faced as far as I could remember. "So what happens now? Are they going to execute her too?"

"All of the council members accused were separated and are being questioned." She shook her head. "But no, I do not believe it will come to that."

"Will there at least be a trial?" The comparison to Overland politics was outstanding. Someone high up does something illegal or immoral and instead of being punished like any normal citizen, like Neveeve had been, they got off scratch free; then often do it again. I'd hate to see what Solovet planned next if she were allowed the opportunity.

Luxa shrugged and fell back against the cushions, crossing her arms and slouching in a comical way for a royal. "I would not be able to oversee it either way."

I frowned. "Why not? You're the Queen, that's kind of your job."

"She is my grandmother, I am too close." Luxa actually pouted as she continued to slouch.

The small amount of laughter bubbling in my throat dried immediately with my next question. "Did Vikus know?"

She immediately shook her head, slowly sitting up and leaning against the armrest. I relaxed a little. "No, and he is taking it the hardest. He has always been vehemently opposed to weapons of this sort…"

"I bet." I let out a long sigh, sorry for the old man. His whole world had to have been turned upside down by this betrayal. Not just a betrayal, the near destruction of all the warmbloods that goes against every diplomatic bone in his body. An attack on his beliefs had to be the worst kind of deception. Then by his own wife, no less. He had to be crushed. "How are you handling it?"

Luxa shrugged with her free shoulder as she leaned against her fist, distorting the skin of her cheek. "My grandmother has never been particularly loving towards me. She did not take my mother's place when she died."

I let that sink in for a moment. "Would you have sentenced her, you know, if you were allowed to pass judgment?"

She met my gaze with a tilted head. Her stoney, analytical purple irises gave nothing away as she took her sweet time to answer. "No. I would not." I almost let out a breath of relief. For a moment I actually thought she'd say yes. Luxa sat up and straightened, taking on her perfect royal persona again. "As devastating as her betrayal was to my family, I could never return from ordering her death. Vikus is mortified from Solovet's role in this plague, yes, but he will always love her, and the military will always be loyal to her."

I stood with her. "You think the people of Regalia wouldn't trust you if you could execute your own grandmother."

She nodded and started toward the door. "I would not."

I caught her wrist before she exited through the curtain with her patented dramatic flare. "I know you wouldn't. Do it, that is. You're better than her."

Nodding once, Luxa continued while I stood in place, watching her disappear around the corner. I sighed and ran a hand over my face again. "Shit." I muttered. How could this plague epidemic get any worse? Solovet ordered the plague to be studied to be used as a weapon. It sounded so much like something that Overlanders would do to each other.

Frustration boiled in my chest so I headed toward the hospital to the one person who could calm me down. Serenity was reading again when I stalked in. She immediately picked up on my sour mood and bookmarked her page, turning her attention to me. I paced back and forth for a few moments before launching into a rant about Solovet's involvement in her sickness.

Honestly, I don't even remember what I said by the time I collapsed into the chair in front of the glass. "This is quite the drama we have unfolding." Serenity shook her head, sounding overwhelmed.

I looked up at her with my elbows on my knees. "Yeah, you're telling me. Nothing here is simple."

"Nothing is simple no matter where you are, Gregor." She insisted. I shrugged. I suppose she was right but I didn't want to be deep right now, I just wanted to rant. "You must tell me of this story when Luxa almost killed you."

I laughed, appreciating the change in topics. I launched into the explanation of Luxa watching me nearly drown in the quicksand with much more amusement than I had in the situation.

Eventually, Serenity needed more medicine and I realized I had been there nearly the whole day. I told her to rest up so she could get out faster and headed towards the royal quarters again. Hazard and Elizabeth had returned a long time ago. Luxa was standing next to her new brother's room, checking on him I imagine. I came up behind her quietly, but also made enough noise at the same time so she wouldn't roundhouse me somewhere I didn't want to be roundhoused. She kept her eyes forward and I glanced over her shoulder.

I wasn't expecting to see Boots curled up under Hazard's arm. He was spread out on his stomach, one of his legs and his lower torso barely covered by his blanket where most of it had been taken up by my little sister. There was a little bit of drool hanging out of his mouth and he was snoring lightly. There was a book open next to his other hand and the pillow was askew where Boots was hogging most of it. The sight was something else.

Luxa closed the curtain and we backed away from his room. "How's he doing?"

We sat on the couches in the atrium. She sighed. "It is hard for him. He is unused to living indoors." She rubbed her forehead. "Then, Hamnet and Frill were his whole world."

I nodded sadly. "He's got you now, though."

She didn't respond, gazing at his curtain. "Do you know what he said before he went to sleep the other night? He said, 'My father ran away from here to the jungle. He ran away from all the fighting, but it followed him anyway'."

"He's a smart kid." I agreed sadly. "He had to grow up fast, just like us."

"I pray he does not end up like us." She shook her head.

I leaned back into the cushion. "I promised Hamnet I would keep him from fighting and I fully intend to keep it." Luxa nodded her appreciation but didn't continue so I changed the topic. "How long until you think my mother could go back to the Overland?"

The princess shook her head. "I do not know, perhaps not for many months."

I nodded, expecting that. Her gaze moved from me to over my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Elizabeth coming from her room, rubbing her eyes. "E, you should be in bed."

She nodded and leaned against the back of the couch. "We're staying here for a while?"

"I don't know about you, you have school again soon, don't you?" I didn't want her missing school, not after she said she was able to skip a grade.

Elizabeth frowned as she thought. "Spring break ends in three days."

"Exactly, and you'll go back with dad." I stood and directed her towards her room. "I'll make sure mom gets healthy and comes home as soon as she can, alright?"

She yawned and allowed me to pull her curtain away so she could shuffle into the room. "Alright, good night."

"Goodnight, E."

I turned back to Luxa. She was standing next to her room, the curtain partially open in her hand. "I will arrange for their drop off in two days. Goodnight, Gregor."

"Goodnight, Lux."

The next morning, I woke before everyone else, even Luxa, so I headed out to take a walk around the palace. My muscles were finally loosening up after the stitches and cuts so I was starting to feel a lot better.

I stopped in High Hall for a minute with the idea of looking out at the city on the balcony but found it already occupied. "Vikus." I greeted the old man, joining him on the stone overlook. "How are you doing?"

"Gregor," He rested a hand on my shoulder but also seemed to lean on me at the same time as if he couldn't keep himself upright on his own. I immediately worried about his health. Grief was a strange monster. "I am managing, given the circumstance. How fare you?"

I followed his eyes to my bandages. I had removed the unnecessary ones that were covering just minor cuts so I felt less like a mummy, which left a lot of marred skin visible to the old man. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Vikus. I've got some thick skin."

He nodded slowly. "And how do you fare with your loved ones?"

I sighed. "I know it's going to hurt my dad to not have my mom in the Overland. When I was a kid, she had three jobs. My dad hasn't had a job in ten years." I glanced over at him and saw some minor confusion. "In the Overland, there's a lot of things that require money, and my dad can't make money the way my mom could."

Vikus nodded. "Would items in the Museum benefit them?"

A literal lightbulb went off in my head. I remembered plenty of high dollar items in the Museum while searching for flashlights. Hell, there was straight cash in there, too. That'd be great to send my father and Elizabeth back with. "Oh, hey, it definitely will."

He nodded and turned to look at the city again. "Good, good. Very good."

I watched him for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright, Vikus?"

The old man sighed, very much looking his age and then some. "You may have guessed things are not easy between Solovet and me at the moment." I nodded. "She is confined to our home while the investigation takes place."

A moment of silence passed. "Why did she do it?"

Vikus sighed and waved me inside to sit at the table. He gripped the edge of the table as if he was going to fall. "You must understand the way Solovet thinks. She is a military mind, the best Regalia has. From a military standpoint, to have the plague in our control would give us total domination over the warmbloods. The Gnawers, in particular. A weapon such as this is...lethal, unstoppable to those without the cure, which makes it highly desirable. This kind of power is tempting, seductive." He rubbed his eyes and I thought he may start crying. "We are very different people, Solovet and I."

I desperately kept my snort in so I didn't offend him, simply nodding my agreement. It made me think of how different Serenity and I were too. She was the calm considering one and I was the violent fighter. "Love is...a weird thing." I said pathetically.

"A puzzle to us all." Vikus smiled gently. "Luxa spoke to me about bringing your family home tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah, Elizabeth and Boots need to get back to school and my dad needs to take care of them. I promised I'd watch out for mom and send them updates."

"I wish to take them myself," He shifted in his seat to cover my hand. "Would you allow me this courtesy, Gregor?"

I was a little taken aback by his request, did he think I'd say no? "Of course, Vikus. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it. Thank you."

He relaxed in his chair with a nod. "You should visit the Museum today and look for items your family could take with them."

I nodded. "I could go now before everyone wakes up...will you be okay here?"

Vikus nodded. "Oh yes, Gregor. You need not worry about me." He shot me a wink and a small smile after quoting what I said earlier. I gave a little laugh because I'd worry about him no matter what.

I made it to the Museum, planning to look for as much cash as I could before moving on to items when I ran into Nerissa. She was absentmindedly turning things over on the shelf when I walked in. "Hey, Nerissa. Whatcha up to?"

She looked over her shoulder with a misty-eyed expression. "Hello, Gregor. I was looking through Overland items. They are so fun."

I kept my laugh in and nodded. "Yeah, they are. Want to help me look for something?"

"Oh, I would love to. What is it?" I scanned around until I finally found a few bills. Thankfully there was a one, ten, and twenty in the pile so I could show her a variety.

We split up and started looking. A few minutes went by and I decided to ask a question that was bothering me ever since I broke the prophecy in the jungle. "Nerissa, there's something about the prophecy I was still confused about. How come we had to go on a quest to find a cure that didn't exist? Neveeve had the cure here, she even started treating people before we got back, so why didn't we just wait in the city?"

"The prophecy does not say the plague will destroy the warmbloods, it says ' _If the flames of war are fanned, All warmbloods lose the Underland'_." Her quiet voice traveled through the open shelves.

I frowned at the confusing answer. "Okay?"

"Say the quest for the cure never happened, then we would have never known the truth about Neveeve." She turned the corner and looked at me down the stone shelves. "She would have produced the cure, yes, but would it have been given to the Gnawers?"

I let out a sigh. "No, not right away at least. Solovet didn't even want to give them that yellow flea powder."

"Exactly, and the minute the Gnawers found out about this powder, they threatened not to accompany the quest in order to get it. Now imagine what means they would go to if they knew the humans had the actual cure and had not given it to them? What do you think they would have done?"

"Attacked, definitely." I pulled a chunk of rolled ones off the shelf. "I mean, what did they have to lose if they were going to die from the plague anyway?"

"Yes." She nodded with a faraway expression. "There would have been a war. This is why Sandwich said the warmbloods would not survive. Not from the plague itself, but because they would attack each other over it." She walked up to me with a huge amount of bills and handed them to me then patted my bicep. "War has been averted, for now."

With that, she shuffled out of the Museum, leaving me with a ton of cash.

* * *

Elizabeth hugged my arm as I led her and Boots to High Hall. I held Boots's hand as we walked because she kept trying to say goodbye to every person we passed and if I let her; it'd take us a week to get there. Dad walked behind us while Luxa and Hazard walked ahead.

Vikus was waiting in High Hall with his big gray flier Euripides. Dulcet opened her arms and Boots ran to give her a hug. I laughed a little, always appreciating the nursery maid. Elizabeth let go of my arm and moved to talk to Luxa and Hazard. Well, probably more Hazard than anything. As if she was thinking the same thing, Luxa nodded at my sister before heading over to talk to her grandfather, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.

I smirked at her from across the room. When she met my eye, there was a glimmer of mischief in her violet irises. I shook my head and took the bag from Dulcet with some stuff for Boots but I hadn't been listening when she told me what was in it.

"Thank you again, for taking them, Vikus." I told the man as Boots finally let Dulcet return to the nursery. Dad climbed onto Euripides and I handed him the squirmy eight-year-old.

"It is my honor, Gregor. Will you travel with us?"

I shook my head, running my hands over my shorts. "No, that's alright. We just said all our goodbyes, no need to do it again, you know?"

The old man put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile before getting on his bond. Elizabeth appeared next to me and I helped her up to my dad. They slowly rose and exited out the open ceiling.

Luxa stood next to me and we watched them disappear. "So, what do we do now?"

She stared at the no longer visible dot of her grandfather's bond. "We mend our mistakes and move forward."

I nodded, my eyes still on the ceiling too. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"The right thing always is." She affirmed.

I crossed my arms and turned to her with a smile. "Well then, Your Highness, let's get started." Luxa shook her head but responded with a small smirk of her own. Not even bothering to verbally agree, she headed out of High Hall and I followed loyally behind her, glad to have my best friend back.

* * *

 **Well here we are. The end of Redient marks the end of The Curse of the Warmbloods. I started the first chapter of the next installment, The Marks of Secret, but I was thinking of getting a good like half dozen chapters written up before I post it. I'll be sure to put an Authors Note up here to let everyone know.**

 **Also, I know this chapter is a week late, but FanFic was glitching on my documents so I was stuck waiting.**

 **Thank you for everyone who has made it this far, to everyone who has reviewed and will review, and thank you to those who will go check out number 4. It means so much to me to have people who appreciate my writing (:**

 **Yours,**

 **Artemis.**


End file.
